


Alpha! I feel like an omega!

by Roma_Lyd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Famous Harry, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, Omega Louis, Pining, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 52,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roma_Lyd/pseuds/Roma_Lyd
Summary: Harry Styles tiene mala reputación.Louis Tomlinson es un profesional.Cuando Harry Styles encabeza los titulares de las revistas faranduleras por décima vez en el año, su representante Zayn decide hacer algo al respecto.Louis Tomlinson, cesante, recibe una llamada de su amigo de la infancia con una propuesta laboral un tanto desquiciada, pero muy bien pagada.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LouInPanties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouInPanties/gifts).



> 'Sup muffins? 
> 
> Hace mil no publicaba algo ligero y cortito como esta historia. Podría ser un OS, pero quiero usar un listado hermoso de capítulos que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo así que serán ocho. Podría subirla toda inmediatamente, pero eso sería ser buena persona, lo cual no soy. Ha. 
> 
> Es un ABO, y sigue la dinámica tradicional de los omegaverse a excepción que no existe "la mordida" como tal. 
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo de comentar y dar Kudos, los amo. 
> 
> Btw, soy un asco con los tags, pero creo que ya todos lo asumimos.

 

 

 

 

 

Es extraño poder disfrutar un día como ese en Londres, con cielo despejado, buen viento y sol real. Así que apagar el móvil, tomar un jugo de frutas verdes de dudosa apariencia, rehusarse a usar cualquier prenda de vestir y sentarse sobre una acolchada silla playera frente a su impecable piscina de agua cristalina para no hacer nada, parece ser la opción más sensata cuando Harry Styles por primera vez en dos meses despierta solo en su propia cama, con el sol filtrándose a través de las cortinas marfil  su cuerpo totalmente relajado.

Sabe que debería estar pasando el proceso de luto por la muerte de su previa relación, pero no puede encontrar el ánimo para hacer, o fingir, que le importa. Desde el comienzo su noviazgo con Chelsey estaba destinado al fracaso, todos se lo habían advertido.

Pero quizá, y solo quizá, es un poco, demasiado, necio y caprichoso.

A Harry le gusta culpar a su naturaleza de ello.

Es alfa.

Lo cual no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con su problema, pero es la única justificación que está dispuesto a dar.

Llega a su jardín trasero, piel desnuda y cubierta por una capa de bronceador de coco recibiendo el calor de la mañana de manera deliciosa. Rizos sueltos y desarmados sobre sus hombros, cepillando sutilmente la línea de sus hombros. Bajo su brazo derecho un pack de botellas de cerveza heladas y en su mano izquierda sus audífonos y su IPod.

Camina a través del perfectamente podado prado verde para guardar las cervezas en el frigobar que hay bajo un pequeño toldo, y tras destapar una se coloca los audífonos y se desploma en su silla de playa, un suspiro pleno y lleno de placer soplándose a través de sus rojizos labios.

El sol bañándolo por completo.

Le da un sorbo a su botella y podría ronronear de placer.

Le da a reproducir a su IPod y cierra los ojos, completamente relajado y dispuesto a desperdiciar toda su mañana ahí. Su garganta vibrando cuando comienza a tararear la melodía de la canción.

Y tras haber pasado las últimas dos semanas en un estudio, grabando y componiendo, hasta que su cerebro se fundió en una masa inservible, Harry está seguro de que merece ese día para él, de que merece un jodido descanso, sin tener que preocuparse de su carrera, o su imagen pública, de la economía mundial o de una posible invasión alienígena, y es por eso que le toma más de lo normal comprender qué cojones hace su representante prácticamente sobre él, tapándole el sol.

Parpadea con lentitud hacia arriba, hacia el omega con el que ha trabajado codo a codo por los últimos cuatro años, y detiene la música de su IPod.

—Uhm, ¿Zayn? —pregunta con la voz más ronca de lo usual y estirando una mano hacia el suelo para dejar en este su botella de cerveza.

No se pregunta cómo ha entrado, Zayn se hizo de una copia de sus llaves después de que Harry se indujo a sí mismo a un coma de sueño y faltó a dos de sus presentaciones porque los días estaban demasiado feos para levantarse de la cama.

—Estás aquí —le responde sonriendo entre dientes, sus ojos macabros y su aroma amargo delata que no sonríe de felicidad—. Tomando sol… Desnudo en tu puta casa tomando sol. ¿Es en serio, Harry?

—¿Sí? —pregunta sin prestarle atención, aún medio embriagado en su baño de sol.

No es la primera, o décima, vez que Zayn lo ha visto desnudo, por lo que está seguro no supone un problema para ellos que Zayn esté ahí mientras la hombría de Harry se destreza al aire libre. Falta de límites en su relación o algo así les mencionaron una vez.

—¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí en el único día libre que tengo para estar con mi familia? —Gruñe su representante y Harry traga duro.

Repasa la apariencia de su representante. Su rostro como siempre es un insulto a los mortales comunes, con su piel como café con leche, y sus ojos ámbar con pestañas demasiado largas para no ser falsas; son malditamente reales.

Pero hay algo más, hay unas horribles ojeras bajo sus ojos y su cabello no está perfectamente arreglado como siempre y sus ropas no parecen haber sido escogidas meticulosamente para aparentar « _hey, tomé lo primero que vi y mira lo genial que luzco»_. También hay una pila de revistas bajo su brazo una mirada de pocos amigos; Harry frunce el ceño.

—Uh, no lo sé. ¿Me extrañabas? —intenta con una sonrisa, y Zayn no mueve un solo músculo facial—. ¿Te diste cuenta que no quieres hijos mitad irlandeses y quieres el número telefónico de mi abogado para divorciarte?

Da por sentado que su encanto no va a funcionar cuando la mirada apática de Zayn no mejora en lo más mínimo.

—¿Has revisado tu correo? —pregunta acusadoramente el omega y hace una pausa de un segundo antes de responder por Harry—: Por supuesto que no lo has hecho. Míralo por ti mismo —Sonríe antes de lanzar al alfa las revistas de farándula.

Harry baja la vista, reconoce su rostro en ellas.

Comienza a leer los encabezados y…

—¿…Que? —jadea para dentro, atragantándose con su propia saliva. Se incorpora en su silla, quedando sentado sobre esta y sus dedos se crispan con demasiada fuerza en las hojas de las revistas.

—Sí —le susurra Zayn con calculada calma, sacando una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Harry repasa los titulares una y otra vez. Grandes letras en colores llamativos acompañan fotos suyas que no le hacen justicia.

**_«Diez razones para no amar a Harry Styles»_ **

**_«"El amor no es lo suyo". Harry Styles rompe el corazón de Chelsey Davenport»_ **

**_«¿Harry Styles intenta romper récord de relaciones fallidas? Primicia en su ruptura con la pianista Chelsey Davenport»_ **

**_«¿Podemos confiar en Harry Styles? El alfa que destroza la idea de romance»_ **

**_«Harry Styles y Chelsey Davenport terminan su relación a solo dos meses de hacerla pública»_ **

**_«"No sabe amar a otra persona que no sea a sí mismo". Las declaraciones exclusivas de Chelsey Davenport, exnovia de Harry Styles»_ **

**_«Chelsey  Davenport  decide hablar  tras semanas de especulación: "Todos decían que él estaba jugando conmigo y tenían razón"»_ **

Cada artículo es peor que el anterior. No solamente mienten, sino que usan toda clase de adjetivos horribles para referirse a él. Harry no se considera un santo, pero no está ni remotamente cercano a ser lo que esos artículos afirman. Por el contrario, está bastante orgulloso de no ser el estereotipo _“unga-unga yo ser alfa tu obedecer”._

Al parecer eso no importa, porque ahí frente a sus ojos, en un artículo aparece una fuente cercana asegurando que _“Harry siempre ha sido así. No le importa el resto y cree que el mundo es un enorme patio de juegos donde todo le está permitido solo por ser alfa y tener algo de dinero”._

—Pero… —Niega, sintiéndose totalmente desconcertado—. Pensé que habíamos quedado en buenos términos…o algo así.

Quizá «buenos términos _»_ no sea la manera adecuada para referirse a Chelsey gritándole _“¡Desde ahora estás muerto para mí!”_ , pero… no ha sido la peor ruptura que ha tenido; no hubieron platos quebrados ni amenazas de muerte o demandas.

Y eso ocurrió hace casi tres semanas.

Zayn resopla y se sienta a los pies de la silla donde Harry está recostado. Pone una mano sobre la rodilla de Harry y todos los bordes de su rostro se suavizan.

—Sí, de la misma manera que lo pensaste las… otras miles de veces. —Harry chasquea con la lengua contra el paladar—. ¿Ves? Es por esto que deberías hacerlos firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad.

—Zayn, eso es irrespetuoso… —Niega sacudiendo sus rizos. Su madre lo crió mejor que eso—. Y, de verdad creí que esta vez era… ¿la correcta?

Tampoco es el mejor término para referirse a Chelsey, pero Harry en su momento realmente creyó que lo era. Amor a primera vista, campanas celestiales, almas gemelas, instinto de alfa arañando en su pecho y todo eso.

—Has dicho eso con todos los omegas que has tenido —ironiza Zayn riendo sin humor.

Y he ahí el problema porque… _«Amor a primera vista, campanas celestiales, almas gemelas, instinto de alfa arañando en su pecho y todo eso»_ suele ocurrir demasiado seguido para el alfa, y asimismo suele… desaparecer muy seguido.

—Mierda… —gruñe desde lo profundo de su garganta, ronco y vibrante, ganándose un palmetazo en la rodilla por parte de un ofendido Zayn. A ningún omega le gusta que le gruñan—. Lo siento. ¿Cuál ha sido la reacción de los fans?

—Dividido. —Con la palma de su mano palpa el fondo de la cajetilla y un cigarro sale a la vista, se lo lleva a los labios y tira su cabeza hacia atrás; la cajetilla quedando descartada sobre el suelo, al lado de la botella de cerveza de Harry.

Harry chupa su labio inferior y empuja hacia atrás sus rizos con las puntas de sus dedos, estos vuelven a caer por su rostro en una fracción de segundo.

Quiere decirle a su representante que lo arreglará, que no está lapidando su carrera por las pobres decisiones que ha tomado; no puede hacerlo.

No sabe cómo arreglarlo, si podrá arreglarlo.

Zayn enciende su cigarrillo y tras darle una calada se lo ofrece a Harry quien niega con un gesto pobre.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, Zayn? —le pregunta finalmente, con su labio inferior sobresaliendo quedamente y enormes ojos de cachorro arrepentido, esos que despiertan en el omega un instinto maternal.

En su defensa, si Harry se aprovecha del amor de Zayn, es totalmente bien intencionado.

Zayn aparta la mirada y tose sobre su mano hecha puño.

—Estuve pensando en eso… —masculla en un susurro.

Harry tiene el leve presentimiento de que no le va a gustar lo que vendrá a continuación.

—¿Sí? —titubea en preguntar y Zayn asiente con el cigarillo en los labios.

—Sí. Escucha, sé que no es… totalmente tu culpa. Eres un poco imbécil, pero no el demonio sin corazón y mujeriego que pintan aquí —Toma una revista y la agita—. Y por imbécil, me refiero a que tienes el peor gusto en el mundo para elegir omegas.

—Hey —se queja totalmente ofendido, cruzándose de brazos a la altura de su pecho.

Su piel caliente a causa de los rayos del sol.

—Pero, lo bueno es que me tienes a mí. —Se señala con orgullo—. Y voy a sacarte de esto.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo así?

Zayn toma su teléfono de un bolsillo de su chaqueta y tras teclear en él, se lo estira a Harry.

La aplicación de Instagram está abierta y un, joder, un chico demasiado atractivo sale en la mayoría de las fotos.

No, no es simplemente atractivo, es condenadamente sublime. Con unos expresivos ojos que gritan zafiros, océano y cielo, y unos filosos pómulos que seguramente cortarían sus labios de besarlos, y una pequeña boca, como el botón de una rosa pálida que podría perfectamente inspirar una canción.

—Harry —lo llama Zayn, y extiende su palma hacia el móvil—. Te presento a Louis Tomlinson. Tu omega.

_«Tu omega»._

—¿Ah? —Suelta el teléfono y este cae en su entrepierna.

_«Tu omega»._

El sol definitivamente está comenzando a afectarle, porque podría jurar que escuchó a Zayn decir que…

_«Louis Tomlinson. Tu omega »._

—Ew. —Hace una mueca de asco mirando la desnudez del alfa—. Voy a tener que desinfectarlo.

Zayn con los dedos en pinza saca su móvil de la entrepierna de Harry y lo frota contra la la tela de su pantalón a la altura de su muslo.

—¿Mi omega? —pregunta sin aliento, sin poder creer lo que acaba de preguntar.

¿En qué clase de universo distópico se encuentra?

Zayn asiente con lentitud y levanta la mirada.

—Louis es un gran amigo mío —se explica su representante—. Estudió teatro en la universidad y es una de las mejores personas que conozco. Lo llamé esta mañana y tras explicarle la situación en la que estás… le propuse un trabajo como tu novio durante un año.

—Ah… —Se humedece los labios dejando un rastro de saliva en ellos.

Las palabras de Zayn hacen un eco en su cabeza y no logra registrarlas del todo, aún está intentando asimilar el « _tu omega»._

Ha.

Haha.

Que broma.

—Me costó los dos cojones convencerlo, pero valió la pena. Llegará mañana desde Doncaster, y arreglaré todo para que se quede en un buen lugar. Aún tienes ese piso en   _Knightsbridge_ , ¿verdad?  —Chaquea con los dedos y mira a Harry como si hubiera tenido la mejor idea del milenio—. Podrías dejar que se quede ahí, es soleado, ¡le gustará!

—Ya.

Repasa el filo de sus caninos con la lengua e inspira hondo. Sabe que  su aroma se ha tornado fuerte a causa de su descontento, que ni el dulce perfume de su bronceador logra apaciguar el desplante de sus feromonas, y la Nariz arrugada de Zayn y la forma en que aprieta con más fuerza el cigarrillo entre sus dedos, es una clara evidencia.

—…La idea es reconstruir tu imagen de bastardo sin corazón y con problemas de compromiso, y Louis es perfecto para eso. Tendrás una hermosa relación, totalmente monógama y sin escándalos, ni entrevistas malintencionadas. Harán caridad juntos, vacaciones documentadas, ¿quizá puedas convencer a tu familia y lo invitas en algunas fechas festivas? Bueno, ya veremos.

—Mhm.

—Y cuando finalice el año, romperán de manera limpia. Me encargaré de ello en su momento.

—Sí.

—¡Y te hará bien! Un año soltero, bueno… no realmente —Sacude su mano intentando explicarse—, pero sí me entiendes. Cuando llegue tu celo… pues te masturbas o algo. Hay juguetes, ¿sabías?

—Juguetes —corea con voz plana. No está realmente sorprendido, no puede estarlo tras todas las atrocidades con las que Zayn lo ha bombardeado.

—Sí. Podrás cogerte todos los que quieras.

Cogerse un juguete sexual.

Harry sonríe con labios apretados, estira una mano y palmea el hombro de Zayn.

—Solo… hay una cosa —comenta. Sus hoyuelos atacando sin piedad a su representante. Arrebata el cigarrillo de los labios de su amigo y le da una calada.

—¿Hm? —pregunta Zayn con un tinte agudo que traiciona su aparente calma.

—Que no pienso hacerlo.

Zayn parpadea, parece registrar las palabras de Harry y brinca en su lugar.

—¡¿Cómo que no?!

—¡Que no, Zayn! ¿Estás loco? No quiero tener una relación falsa. No caeré tan bajo. ¿Y hablas en serio? ¿Juguetes? —Zayn abre la boca, pero no dice nada, en lugar de eso se pone a rebuscar entre las revistas hasta que parece encontrar lo que buscaba. La abre y hojea hasta que muestra a Harry uno de los muchos artículos sobre su ruptura—. Sí, sé lo que intentas probar. Lo entiendo pero…

—Harry —lo corta con voz frustrada y empujando la revista hacia él—, Chelsey dijo que te gustaba hacerle fisting.

Fisting.

¿No es eso donde meten…?

—Dios…

Va a vomitar.

Cierra los ojos y pellizca sus lagrimales, intentando controlar el gruñido que desea abrirse paso por su pecho.

—Con ambas manos —agrega para terminar de lapidar a su mejor cliente—.... No puedes caer más bajo.

Harry permite que Zayn le arrebate el cigarrillo y se desploma hacia atrás, se pone la almohada que estaba bajo su espalda sobre el rostro y gruñe de frustración.

Cada quien a lo suyo y Harry es la última persona del mundo que juzgaría a otra en base a fetiches sexuales, pero ¿en serio? ¿Fisting a dos manos?

Ew.

—Está bien —acepta totalmente rendido. Enfocándose en respirar pausado para no terminar estallando contra Zayn, quien solamente quiere ayudarlo.

Además, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Ya está en el infierno.

—¿Está bien?

—Si no hay otra alternativa… —masculla sin apartar el almohadón de su rostro. Si tiene suerte morirá asfixiado—. Sí. Está bien, aceptaré… lo que dices. El omega, la relación de «Disney», y eso.

—Amo tu entusiasmo. Esa es la actitud.

Harry rueda los ojos bajo sus párpados y decide ignorar el comentario sarcástico de Zayn. De todas maneras le lanza el almohadón y sonríe cuando el omega se queja pobremente.  

—Él… Louis. —Carraspea— ¿Sabe quién soy?

No sabe que esperar oír, por un lado sería mejor que le dijera _«no tiene ni idea, solo sabe que eres un famosillo problemático»_ o _«sí, es tu fan, adora tu música y te respeta de la forma en que yo debería respetarte»._

—Sí —asegura Zayn asintiendo y luego hace una pausa, estrechando los ojos y desviando la mirada a través del jardín como si intentara recordar algo. Harry conoce ese gesto de _“Así luce Dios cuando piensa”_ y lo odia—, bueno, relativamente lo sabe. Le mandé un disco vinilo con tu música para navidad.

—¿Le gustó? —pregunta pasando saliva.

—Hm… —Zayn teclea sobre su móvil nuevamente—. Velo por ti mismo —le ofrece el teléfono encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry lo coge y debe tragar duro para pasar la piedra en su garganta.

El omega que quizá será su novio durante un año, está desparramado sobre un sofá medio destrozado, pies desnudos, y notoriamente ebrio; nadie debería lucir tan bien estando ebrio, es ofensivo. Y por alguna razón dicho omega, Louis, está completamente mojado, con las puntas de su flequillo pegándose a su frente y una sonrisa de dientes perlados que ilumina todo su rostro.

—¿Por qué está mojado? —pregunta porque debe. Es indecoroso, una falta de respeto total.

Harry podría masturbarse con esa foto; en un caso hipotético.

Zayn se carcajea por lo bajo.

—Perdió una apuesta y como castigo tuvo que infiltrarse al jardín de su vecino y saltar a la piscina.

—Luces demasiado orgulloso —apunta ante la mirada victoriosa de su representante.

—Perdió contra mí.

—Ya. Por supuesto —resopla con una risita atrapada. Vuelve la vista al móvil, observa a través de la foto y jadea atragantado. Ahí en la foto, sobre el suelo y a un costado del sofá donde se encuentra el omega, aparece su disco ganador de un Grammy… como bandeja para unas botellas de cervezas.

La descripción de la foto simplemente dice _“¿Desde cuándo estar mojado es un castigo?”_

Harry está horrorizado…

…y un poco fascinado tal vez.

 

 


	2. Solo deben conocerse

 

 

 

Louis Tomlinson gruñe con el rostro contra la almohada cuando el repiqueteo de su teléfono lo despierta por tercera vez. Quien sea que lo esté llamando parece no captar la indirecta.

Se voltea y a tientas estira un brazo, palpando con sus dedos sobre la mesita de apoyo a un lado de su cama para alcanzar el móvil. Las cortinas color petróleo de su habitación prácticamente tragándose toda la luz y ayudándolo a fingir que aún es de noche.

Abre un ojo y lloriquea al ver el nombre su amigo de la infancia en la pantalla. Cualquiera pensaría que con su ajetreado y exclusivo trabajo de niñero —representante— Zayn no tendría tiempo de sobra para hacer la vida de Louis miserable. Cualquiera está equivocado.

—No —susurra tras contestar la llamada, su voz un tanto aguda y rasposa en los bordes. Una mano sosteniendo con pereza el teléfono contra su oreja y la mitad de su rostro aún hundido en la mullida almohada.

 _—Hola para ti también, Tommo. ¿Yo? Sí, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar_ —lo saluda a través de la línea telefónica Zayn Malik.

—No pregunté, no me importa —gruñe con un resoplido incorporándose en la cama y usando un puño para restregar sus ojos.

 _—Bueno, pero y ¿quién mató a tu pez?_                               

—El capitalismo. —Bosteza sin taparse la boca; Louis es un rebelde.

 _—Lo suponía_ —se ríe suave y Louis se contagia a regañadientes, terminando por curvar las esquinas de su boca—. _¿Cómo has estado?_

—Bien, ya sabes… —titubea sin ánimos de repetir lo mismo de siempre.

_“Buscando aún”._

_“Esperando que me llamen de una entrevista”._

_“Fui a una audición. Creo que esta vez lo conseguí”._

_“Aquí en casa, procrastinando como un profesional”._

Lo que sea.

Es demasiado temprano y Louis no piensa hablar de su fallida carrera actoral sin antes tener al menos una taza de té negro extra cargado y una conversación con su mamá para asegurarse de que es un omega bonito, exitoso y el mejor hijo del mundo; a la mierda la imparcialidad.

Zayn suspira y Louis se siente repentinamente a la defensiva. No es que no entienda la preocupación de su mejor amigo, seguramente si los roles estuvieran invertidos y Louis fuera el exitoso representante de una estrella del pop y Zayn un soñador ingenuo sin una fuente laboral estable que sigue dependiendo de la ayuda financiera de sus padres a los veintidós años, también estaría preocupado.

El punto es que él es ese soñador ingenuo que se deja los nudillos tocando puertas a la espera de una oportunidad, y sin importar cuan extraño o impensable pueda sonarle a otros, Louis está orgulloso de ser quien es.

Y odia tener que explicárselo constantemente al resto del mundo.

—¿Y para qué llamas? —pregunta yendo directo al grano, intentando no sonar tan apático como se siente.

— _No me vas  a creer cuando te lo diga —_ se queja con esa voz triste que sabe logra manipular a Louis.

—¿Niall finalmente se dio cuenta de tu lamentable estado psiquiátrico y te encerró de por vida? —tantea mordiendo una sonrisa traviesa.

Como es que el estirado de Niall terminó con alguien como Zayn, un hippie sin remedio, va más allá de la comprensión de Louis, pero no es quién para juzgar.

Él una vez salió con dos alfas a la vez; gemelos.

 _—Como si fuera posible deshacerse de mí tan fácilmente_ —apunta. Louis debe admitir que el hijo de puta está en lo cierto, lleva intentando exterminar, liquidar, aniquilar a Zayn desde que dejó los pañales y nada, están atascados hasta la tumba—. _Pero no, te llamo porque… Bueno, quizá me una a ti en esto de no tener trabajo._

Louis agita sus frondosas pestañas, asiente y espera el momento en que Zayn se ríe y le dice que es una broma. Nunca llega.

—¿…Qué? —pregunta notablemente alarmado tras una larga pausa.

— _Lo que te dije. Las cosas aquí están un tanto complejas._

—¿Pero qué pasó?

Zayn bufa y Louis frunce el ceño.

—¿Recuerdas a Harry?

Sí, por supuesto que lo recuerda. Además de escuchar sus canciones en la radio, Zayn le ha hablado de su cliente más veces de las que Louis considera necesarias y por lo que tiene entendido son amigos… ¿no?

—Músico, millonario, excéntrico y hace tu vida miserable. Sí, ¿pasó algo con él? —Su voz sale tensa y arruga su nariz cuando sus feromonas se disparan a causa del estrés—. ¿Te hizo algo?

La última pregunta hace que su estómago se constriña.

— _¡No! Harry es incapaz de lastimar una partícula de polvo_ —le asegura, lo cual, bien. Porque Louis realmente no aprecia la idea de tomar un tren a Londres solo con la intención de apuñalar a Harry Styles, pero y si…

—Por favor dime que no te enrollaste con él.

— _¿Por qué me enrollaría con él?_ —pregunta y su tono es de verdadera confusión lo cual Louis debería haber esperado.

Zayn está prácticamente unido a Niall a través de la cadera. Órganos vitales y tejido cutáneo compartido; asqueroso.

Algunos le dicen amor, Louis aún está buscando las bases científicas que lo demuestren.

—¡No lo sé! —le responde con honestidad—.  No sé… Quizá las cosas con Niall no van bien y…

_—¡¿Cómo que no van bien?! ¿Te dijo algo?_

—Puta mierda —reclama saliendo de su cama. Necesita con urgencia un té—. No Zayn. Niall no me ha dicho nada, solo estaba suponiendo.

Abre las cortinas de su habitación y debe cerrar los ojos para no quedar ciego ante el condenado cielo brillante que se asoma desde su ventana.

Louis extraña el invierno. ¿Quién no lo haría? Es la época perfecta para usar ropa grande y cálida, y tomar bebidas calientes, caminar bajo la lluvia con el aroma de la tierra mojada sobre sus fosas nasales, o permanecer en casa envuelto en miles de frazadas sin sentirse como un cactus en el desierto.

 _—Pues supones mal_ —prácticamente le gruñe y Louis asiente a pesar de que Zayn no puede verlo— _Además…  Es más un problema de farándula._

—Ah —responde escueto. No tiene mucho más para agregar y es que si bien Louis no vive bajo una piedra, no es precisamente fan del cotilleo y meterse en la vida privada de otras personas es simplemente de mal gusto.

No importa si son “famosos” o… la señora, Helen, su vecina quien al parecer va a divorciarse; nunca fue su intención averiguar eso.

_—Harry tomó unas pocas malas decisiones y ahora su carrera está en el ojo de huracán, ¿me entiendes?_

—¿Qué hizo? —pregunta porque tiene la leve impresión de que Zayn realmente necesita descargarse y Niall no es la persona indicada para ello.

Louis adora a Niall, nadie puede decir lo contrario, pero el alfa de Zayn tiene tanta inteligencia emocional como una piedra.

_—Tenía esta novia… ¿Chelsey Davenport?_

—¡Ah, sí Chelsey!

_—No tienes idea de quién es, ¿verdad?_

—Ni idea —le ratifica con una sonrisa cargada de orgullo, las esquinas de su boca alzadas y los costados de sus ojos plisados de manera infantil.

_—Una pianista. Es famosa porque es guapa y ha compuesto la melodía de algunos hits._

—Vale —Llega a su baño y se mira en el espejo; es un desastre—, dos músicos, calientes y talentosos. Omega y alfa. ¿Dónde se transforma el cuento de hadas en una pesadilla?

_—Pues, cuando Harry terminó con ella._

Repasa con la yema de su dedo corazón bajo sus ojos, un tacto suave sobre sus marcadas ojeras. Tiene los ojos ligeramente hinchados y se nota, demasiado para su gusto, que le faltan unas cuantas horas de sueño.

Nunca más va a trasnochar con una maratón. Lo acaba de decidir.

—Mhm…

Toma su cepillo dental y coloca el altavoz para poder usar ambas manos. No es que no sea realmente manejando varias situaciones a la vez, pero prefiere no arriesgar su teléfono cuando hay agua involucrada.

 _—Digamos que Harry es un poco complicado cuando se trata de relaciones…_ —Le explica con un tinte amargo y Louis ahí no tiene mucho material para aconsejar, él mismo solo ha tenido unas cuantas relaciones y nunca nada formal—. _Es un alfa maravilloso, respetuoso y encantador, no me malinterpretes, pero no suele pensar dos veces antes de actuar._

—Y por actuar te refieres a… —Apoya ambas manos en la superficie del lavamanos y baja la vista a su móvil.

— _Se enamora antes de siquiera saber el nombre del omega y se… desenamora antes de… de siquiera saber el nombre del omega ¿Me explico?_

—Sí —Louis comprende, realmente lo hace. Además, por lo que ha visto en fotos, ese alfa es atractivo como los malditos dioses griegos. Ojos verdes, rizos largos y hoyuelos, Louis no lo culpa por aprovechar el don que la genética le dio y pasar un tiempo agradable metiendo su polla por ahí, pero… supone que—: Supongo que eso… no les sienta bien a… ¿el omega de turno? ¿Los omegas? ¿Más de uno a la vez?

Lo cual no es bueno. Es bien sabido que los omegas tienden a ser territoriales, incluso más que los alfas. Louis no es la excepción a la regla; la vez que mordió a un compañero en el preescolar porque su mamá lo abrazó es una prueba.

_—Gracias al cielo, no. Es estúpidamente leal, fiel, lo que sea… lamentablemente nadie parece reconocerlo. Y cuando está soltero es peor. Lo intentamos, un mes completo._

—Déjame adivinar. No resultó.

—Esa es una desestimación —Resopla un gruñido—. Salieron todo tipo de rumores, al parecer Harry no saliendo oficialmente con alguien era sinónimo de Harry saliendo oficialmente con todos.

Una risa nace de lo hondo de la garganta de Louis, contagiando a Zayn de manera inmediata. Se ríe hasta que en sus lagrimales hay gotas perladas y su vientre duele por los reiterados espasmos.

—Pobrecito —Balbucea sosteniéndose el vientre—. Ya me dio pena.

 _—¿De verdad?_ —pregunta Zayn intentando parar de reír y fallando.

—Nop —niega, resaltando la “p”.

Zayn gimotea, seguramente buscando que Louis sienta ¿lástima? O algo.

_—Sí, bueno, deberías. La situación es realmente complicada. La fecha de lanzamiento de su nuevo álbum es en tres meses y para ese entonces debe estar limpio o no podremos soñar con un Tour._

Louis menea la cabeza y pone su cepillo bajo el chorro de agua fría del lavamanos.

—¿Y qué harás?

 _—Oh… Bueno_ —Zayn tose y Louis se lleva el cepillo dental a la boca—. _Estaba pensando en armar una pantalla. Buscar un omega para que tenga una relación estable. Relación simulada, naturalmente._

Louis consiente mirándose en el espejo, agitando su mano en distintas direcciones para cepillar del todo sus dientes.

Eso es normal en los famosos, ¿no?

—Parece una buena idea —balbucea con la boca llena de espuma por la pasta dental.

_—¡Lo es! Hablé con todo su equipo de relaciones públicas y todos concordamos que lo mejor sería buscarle un omega profesional para reconstituir su imagen._

—Ahá. —Se inclina hacia adelante y escupe. Su cepillo dental quedando relegado en su respectivo vaso.

_—Y estuve pensando. Porque conozco muchas personas que literalmente matarían por este trabajo._

—Me imagino. —Abre el grifo y se acerca para beber agua directamente de este.

Es rudo y salvaje.

_—Imagina todos los beneficios. Ganar una fortuna, salir con Harry Styles. Viajar por el mundo. Dar a conocer tu nombre…_

Sonríe frente al espejo, labios separados y pequeños dientes perlados a la vista, su rostro girando de un lado a otro.

¿Sonrisa de anuncio dental? Checado.

—El sueño británico.

 _—¡Exacto! Y bien, pues… pensando y pensando, me dije _“_ Zayn, ¿quién merece esta gran oportunidad?” _ —Hace una pausa dramática. Louis rueda los ojos—. _Y solo pude pensar en un nombre. En un único omega, responsable, profesional y encantador. Excelente persona, a quien le confiaría mi vida porque sé que jamás me defraudaría._

—... Adiós Zayn.

Va a colgar.

Toma su teléfono antes de hacer su camino a la pequeña cocina americana frente a su salón.

_—¡No!_

—¡Sé lo qué estás intentando hacer y no va a funcionar! —le advierte con voz cantarina, dejando el móvil en la pequeña barra donde suele cocinar y tener sus comidas.  

No es primera vez que Zayn sale con alguna propuesta desquiciada, y no es la primera vez que Louis lo rechaza.

Abre la parte de arriba de la nevera y ve unos waffles congelados. De sus labios se asoma un puchero al ver que no tiene miel para acompañar.

_—Vamos Lou, por favor. Sabes que no te lo pediría si no fuera realmente importante. ¡Te necesito!_

—No. No juegues esa carta conmigo. —Con una mano en la puerta de la nevera mira de arriba abajo, los dedos de su pie izquierdo acariciando el talón del derecho—. ¿Crees que waffles queden bien con mantequilla y mermelada?

_—Ew, no. Solo será por un año y-_

—¡¿Un maldito año?! —Prácticamente grita—. Ay, creo que se me ha reventado una tripa.

— _Haré lo que pidas. Lo prometo. Seré tu esclavo._

—No.

Bah, irá a desayunar donde su mamá, sin embargo, necesita un té o no sobrevivirá lo suficiente para llegar a su casa, por lo que enciende el hervidor tras haberlo llenado de agua.

_—Te…Te dejaré mi colección de comics de Batman. Y te daré acceso ilimitado a mi cuenta de Twitter._

Louis gira su rostro de manera inmediata al teléfono.  Chupa su labio inferior y duda por unos cuantos segundos.

La oferta es tentadora. Louis ha querido la colección de comics de Zayn desde que eran unos mocosos, ¿y tener acceso ilimitado a su Twitter? Considerando la cantidad de seguidores y famosos que lo siguen por esa plataforma, está totalmente a otro nivel.

¿Cuántas personas podría engañar haciéndose pasar por Zayn?

¿Quizá obtener el teléfono de David Beckham?

Joder.

Pero… es a cambio de actuar como el omega de un tipo que ni siquiera conoce. Por un año.

Su estómago hace una voltereta desagradable ante el pensamiento. Sin importar que tan profesional y relajado Louis sea, la idea no puede terminar de agradarle.

Porque Louis es un omega, y es bastante bueno siéndolo. Ama los mimos y las demostraciones físicas de afecto y que todo el mundo esté constantemente preocupado por él; lo cual ocurre.

Pero así mismo, odia las situaciones estresantes, las discusiones y… odia, realmente odia, la idea de someterse a algún alfa, gatilla en él un sentimiento de vulnerabilidad que lo hace querer esconderse bajo las mantas de su cama y no salir nunca.

Y Louis ni siquiera conoce realmente a este Harry Styles. Sí, Zayn puede darle su palabra de que es encantador y respetuoso, pero hay muchos alfas que aparentan serlo y a puertas cerradas tienen otro rostro. Abusadores.

Louis los conoce. Vivió con uno y durante un largo tiempo tuvo que decirle papá.

—… Eh… No. Dios, no Zayn. No puedo, aún si quisiera ayudarte no podría. Lo siento —se lamenta caminando hasta su sofá y dejándose caer en este. Sus muslos contra su pecho y un costado de su cabeza reposando sobre sus rodillas.

Siente sus propias feromonas en el aire, volviéndolo denso y áspero a causa de su disconformidad.

_—Vamos, Lou. Son veinte mil libras por mes._

—¿…Qué?

_—Sí, te dije que era buen dinero. Y lo necesitas, no puedes decirme lo contrario._

—Sé que necesito el dinero —escupe mordaz—. Pero eso no quiere decir que esté dispuesto a lo que sea para obtenerlo.

_—¡Lo sé! No lo dije con mala intención, lo sabes. No seas un imbécil._

—¡Hey!

_—Lou, vamos. Harry es mi amigo, tu eres mi mejor amigo, y amo mi trabajo. Esto nos ayuda a los tres._

—Escucha, Z. Entiendo… Realmente lo hago. Pero de verdad no creo ser el adecuado. ¿No hay profesionales para esto?

_—Sí, pero nadie en quien confíe. Harry está lidiando con un montón de mierda y no quiero introducir a su vida a alguien que pueda lastimarlo._

—…Pero.

¿Y si lo lastima a _él_?

Traga el gimoteo instintivo que nace de su pecho.

_—Lou, eres mi persona favorita en el mundo. Nos conocemos de toda la vida, sabes que no te estaría pidiendo esto si no fuera importante, y si no estuviera completamente seguro de que eres el indicado para este trabajo._

—…Ya. Déjame pensarlo, ¿sí? —ofrece para poder terminar con esa discusión luego.

No tiene mucho que pensar. Realmente no cree que vaya a aceptar el trabajo… No está tan desesperado para hacerlo.

_—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Deseas que te llame luego? ¿Qué te envíe el contrato?_

—No. No, solo… —Suspira, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado, con ganas de volver a la cama y acurrucarse en sus mantas—. Yo te llamo.

_—…De acuerdo._

—Luego hablamos —cuelga antes de que Zayn pueda decir algo.

 

☄☄☄

 

Louis llega a la casa de su madre y tras cruzar la puerta es recibido por sus hermanas menores como de costumbre. Demasiadas preguntas, demasiados abrazos y demasiadas promesas que sabe lo obligarán a cumplir.

Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que no se han visto en semanas, no en solo tres días. Pero es lo que ocurre cuando dejas tu casa tras haber vivido más de veinte años en ella y tienes una relación realmente estrecha y afectiva con tu familia.

Respira hondo, el olor cálido y familiar haciéndolo sentir seguro y empujando lejos el frío de la mañana. Al llegar al salón todo en él se suaviza al encontrar a su mamá quien está con ropas de dormir aún, bebiendo una taza de té mientras ve un programa de cocina.

—Hola, cariño —lo saluda palmeando a su lado para que se siente con ella en el sofá.

—Hey —llega a su lado y se acurruca sobre la línea de su hombro, hundiendo su nariz en el suéter de su mamá y respirando hondo el aroma dulzón y familiar que ella tiene. Seguramente terminará usándolo en el momento en que ella se cambie de ropa; algo que nadie fuera de su hogar sabrá jamás porque asesinará a cualquier testigo. Es un omega adulto e independiente—. ¿Cómo es que las chicas están en casa?

—Tienen la mañana libre por el aniversario de fundación de su escuela. A la tarde debo llevarlas a un acto conmemorativo o algo así —se queja con sutileza, formando un rictus amargo con los labios y arrugando el entrecejo.

—Ah, qué maravilla —finge con una sonrisa falsa que arranca una carcajada de su madre.

—Mejor cuéntame, Boo —pide ella levantando un brazo para rodearlo por los hombros—, ¿cómo es que tú estás en casa a esta hora?

—Ugh —Su nariz se arruga y levanta la vista para ver a su mamá a través de sus pestañas—... ¿No podemos fingir que soy un buen hijo y por eso vengo a verte?

—Eres un buen hijo —le asegura sin una pizca de humor y Louis simplemente la ama demasiado—. El mejor. Pero, sé que no vienes por eso.

Louis presiona sus labios juntos y termina gimoteando un suspiro, relevando así que su mamá tiene razón y que hay un motivo por el cual está ahí a esa hora, además del desayuno gratis por supuesto.

—Zayn me llamó por un trabajo —le confiesa.

—¡Oh, mi bebé! Eso es genial, ¿Es allá en Londres? —Louis asiente—. Sabía que de algo serviría mandar a nuestro muchacho allá con todas esas personas importantes.

Se ríen por lo bajo, sus propias voces siendo amortiguadas por el sonido proveniente del televisor.

—Sí, no lo digas frente a él. Su pecho ya es demasiado grande, más ego lo haría reventar. —Rueda los ojos—. Y respecto al trabajo… ¿Aún no estoy seguro?

—¿De qué?

—De… tomarlo. Es un trabajo complicado.

—Mhm… —Comienza a frotar el brazo de Louis con su mano en un gesto cariñoso—. ¿Puedes explicarme más?

—No lo creo. —Su madre le da una mirada desaprobatoria  y Louis se retuerce un poco en su sitio—. Es algo relacionado con la actuación, y mientras no vea el contrato, no sé si… puedo hablar de ello con otras personas.

Ni siquiera ha pensado en eso. Zayn no le dijo nada al respecto, pero está casi seguro de que mientras menos personas sepan, será mejor.

Además, su mamá se negará en el momento en que le explique de qué va el trabajo. Louis ni siquiera la culparía de hacerlo. Ella no pagó la educación de su hijo durante años para que terminara trabajando de… ¿pareja? ¿pantalla? Lo que sea, para un famoso.

—Boo—suspira ella—. No puedo decirte qué hacer o no. Ya eres un chico grande, y eres inteligente. Sé que cualquier decisión que tomes va a ser la mejor.

—Hmmm… —baja la vista, sintiéndose un poco embrollado. No sabe realmente cual es la mejor decisión. Por un lado, el lógico, debería rechazar el trabajo de Zayn. No tiene ninguna experiencia en ese tipo de cosas y no conoce a Harry Styles. Pero… por otro lado, es un trabajo, algo que de momento no tiene y que paga increíblemente bien—… No estoy tan seguro de eso.

—No importa porque soy tu mamá y siempre tengo la razón.

—Por supuesto. —Pone los ojos en blanco en falsa indignación.

—Ven aquí, dame un abrazo y luego ve con las chicas. Te extrañan ¿sabes? Ahora que están más grandes, adoran presumir a su hermano mayor.

—Ni siquiera soy un alfa —lloriquea.

Tampoco quiere serlo. Ew.

—Ser alfa está sobrevalorado —desestima ella con un movimiento alífero de mano.

Louis besa su mejilla. Un beso sonoro y con labios exageradamente pronunciados que la hacen reír.

—Te quiero mucho —sonríe.

Su madre juega con su cabello hasta que comienza a sentirse demasiado relajado por lo que tras hacerle prometer que le preparará el desayuno, se arranca del  sofá y sube a la segunda planta, entrando sin tocar siquiera al dormitorio de la mayor, Bárbara, quien se encuentra una guitarra entre los brazos y la menor, Violet, con una armónica sobre los labios.

Louis tiene el ligero presentimiento de que ambas son alfas. Solo eso explica por qué tienen la imperiosa necesidad de tratarlo constantemente como si él fuera el niño de la casa, de llamarlo para saber si está comiendo como corresponde o si tiene alguna relación ya que deben dar su visto bueno; lo cual es prácticamente imposible. Y si Louis es sincero, podría apostar que incluso vigilan de cierta manera sus redes sociales.

—Hey, Lou —dice bárbara aplanando su mano sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra. Su largo cabello castaño cayéndole por los hombros y los relieves de sus pechos hasta su cintura, totalmente despeinado. Ella es la más parecida a él, los mismos ojos azules y rostro anguloso.

—¿Qué hacen? —Rebota en la cama y apoya su cabeza en el regazo de Violet, quien de manera instintiva comienza a jugar con los mechones acaramelados de su cabello.

—Bárbara está componiendo una canción. Yo la ayudo —Se encoge de hombros. A diferencia de bárbara, ella lleva el cabello realmente corto, casi como Louis lo cual hace resaltar las pequeñas perforaciones en sus orejas que se hizo hace unos meses; y que crearon caos en casa.

Louis nunca había visto a su madre tan molesta y realmente espera no volver a hacerlo. Es un sentimiento que sus hermanas comparten, está seguro. Sobre todo Violet, quien aún permanece castigada, sin teléfono ni mesada.

—Cool —Bárbara pellizca su mejilla y Louis palmea su mano apartándola. Es el mayor, deben al menos aparentar que lo respetan—. Quizá acepte un trabajo en Londres.

Ambas fruncen el ceño.

—¿No es demasiado lejos?

—No. Estamos a una llamada de distancia.

—Hmmm… —tararea Bárbara pasando el pulgar por los acordes y creando un sonido suave—. ¿Mamá sabe?

—Mamá me dijo que soy inteligente y que cualquier decisión que tome será la correcta. —Levanta una ceja en desafío.

—Te mima demasiado... Boo.

—Lo hace —responde con orgullo y Bárbara niega, pellizcando nuevamente su mejilla. Sabe que Louis odia cuando lo hace.

—No me agrada mucho la idea, pero mamá tiene razón y aquí no hay muchas oportunidades para lo que quieres hacer.

—Sí, lo más… artístico que he visto es el teatro comunitario —suspira Violet—. No veo cercano el día que puedas vivir de la actuación o la música estando aquí.

Los tres se lamentan a coro.

Louis sabe que sus hermanas están interesadas en la música como algo más que un pasatiempo. Son jóvenes, quince y trece años respectivamente, pero a diferencia de él que a esa edad solo pensaba en jugar videojuegos, ellas tienen una meta. Han trabajado para comprarse sus instrumentos y para pagarse sus campamentos musicales de verano.

Louis está un poco orgulloso.

—Hey, ¿sabes que sería genial? —pregunta Bárbara levantándose de la cama y cerrando la puerta con seguro. Violet suelta una risilla y Louis suelta un quejido—. Si aceptas el trabajo, podrías tenernos en tu casa en julio. —le comenta con voz plana, colocándose de cuclillas frente a su armario y sacando de este una cajita metálica. Louis sabe que hay en esa caja y sabe que no debería permitirle fumar lo que hay dentro.

Violet se estira para abrir la ventana sin salirse de la cama, una mano firme en la cabeza de Louis.

—¿Por qué quieren ir a Londres en Julio, qué hay? —pregunta alternando la mirada entre sus hermanas, una mano sobre su vientre y la otra bajo su nuca, aplanándose sobre los muslos de Violet.

—Hay un festival —le explica la menor mientras bárbara saca del interior de la cajita un paquete de papelillos y una bolsita pequeña de marihuana—, dura dos días y queremos ir, pero no creo que mamá acepte que vayamos solas a Londres.

Louis traga al ver la emoción instantánea en sus hermanas.

—Hey, no nos mires así —se queja Bárbara sin levantar la vista del porro que está enrolando, lo cual, sí, tenebroso—. Solo era… una idea. Además, las entradas son muy muy costosas.

—Horrible —lloriquéa la menor—. Tendría que vender un riñón para pagarlas.

—¿Podrían pedírselas a mamá? —Sugiere tomando el porro de los dedos de Bárbara y usando la punta de su lengua ensalivada para pegar los bordes.

Sabe que está siendo un completo irresponsable al dejarla fumar, pero en su defensa, él a la edad de Bárbara no era precisamente un santo y dentro de todo, ha logrado hacerlas prometer que solamente fumaran cuando él esté presente.  

Bárbara niega, suspirando y dejándose caer de espalda. Su pulgar raspando la piedrecilla metálica de un encendedor.

—No queremos. Ya está lidiando con algunos gastos de más.

Louis aprieta los labios y baja la mirada a sus dedos. Sabe que él es esos _“gastos de más”._ Cuando se mudó de casa y firmó un contrato de arriendo por un año, nunca imaginó que perdería su trabajo como profesor de teatro tan solo dos meses de haber entrado a trabajar.

No es su culpa que el colegio decidiera tras un recorte de presupuesto que el club de teatro es... ¿Cómo dijeron? “Una actividad extracurricular innecesaria”.

—Pues… —Se sienta y frota su nuca con la palma de su mano, intentando no demostrar cuando nervioso se ha puesto de un momento a otro por lo que va a decir—: ¿Quizá yo pueda comprarlas?

—¿Eh? —preguntan a coro.

—Las entradas. Ese trabajo… si lo acepto, ganaré mucho.

Bárbara se incorpora en la cama, apoyándose en sus codos. Lo mira con ojos estrechos y Louis no puede creer que es siete años mayor que ella. Prácticamente se siente pequeño bajo su escrutinio.

—Solo deberías aceptarlo si te hace feliz —Estira el brazo y Louis le entrega el porro—. El dinero va y viene, Lou.

—Sí —la acompaña Violet con la armónica sobre sus labios—. Y festivales. Habrá más en el futuro.

Louis sonríe.

Su madre ha hecho un buen trabajo, eso es indiscutible. Y él realmente quiere retribuirle por todo.

Mira a sus desastrosas hermanas y araña sobre la tela de sus pantalones con las uñas, su corazón latiendo más fuerte, galopando hasta su garganta y haciéndole casi imposible el boquear por aire.

—Creo que… —Traga seco—. Que lo aceptaré. Sí.

—¿Lo harás? —inquiere Violet con escepticismo.

Louis asiente apenas, con un gesto tembloroso y labios momentáneamente paralizados.

¿Qué tan terrible puede ser actuar como el omega de Harry Styles durante un año?

—¿Me… Me das ese porro?

Realmente lo necesita.

                                                                                                      

☄☄☄

 

Harry entra al estudio de grabación. Sonríe al ver a Janeth, la ingeniera de sonido que trabaja para su equipo. Ella se encargó de todos los sistemas electroacústicos que se usaron para la creación de su último álbum y cuando Harry obtuvo su primer Grammy, fue de las primeras personas que agradeció públicamente sobre el escenario.

—Hey Jan —saluda agitando su mano a la Beta.

Janeth le sonríe con sus labios en un fuerte carmín, su entrecejo arrugado y una notoria expresión de confusión se deja ver tras sus lentes de marco negro.

—Harry, cariño… —Se coloca de pie y camina hacia él, atenazando sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry y dándole un beso en cada mejilla— ¿Qué haces aquí?      

—Uhm… —Mira en ambas direcciones, desorientado por la pregunta de Janeth— Vine a una sesión de grabación. ¿Tu asistente no te avisó del horario de esta semana?

—No. Es decir, sí, sabía que había una sesión de grabación programada para hoy, pero —titubea un momento y toma su móvil, tecleando en este antes de volver a dirigirse a Harry—, sí, Zayn canceló todo durante esta semana, ¿no sabías?

Harry niega.

Definitivamente Zayn no le avisó.

…Seguramente.

—Voy a llamarlo —avisa sacando del muy, espantosamente, ajustado pantalón que lleva puesto su teléfono.

Janeth le da una sonrisa y vuelve la vista a lo suyo, un montón de papeles que Harry no sabe, ni quiere saber de qué son.

_—¿Haz?_

—¿Por qué cancelaste las sesiones de grabación de esta semana?

_—Te lo dije ayer. Hoy llega Louis, estoy esperando en la estación de trenes y luego iremos a tu casa._

—Oh.

Louis.

El omega.

El que será su omega durante un año. Al menos para el resto del mundo.

Joder. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?

_—Sí, ¿lo olvidaste?_

Una sensación de pánico corta la respiración de Harry por una fracción de segundo. Su mirada viaja a través del hall y se detiene en Janeth quien lo está observando de vuelta, un lápiz entre sus labios sutilmente sonrientes.

Harry no tiene un solo aliado o aliada en el mundo y lo acaba de notar.

—Eh. No… No, por supuesto que no —miente con ojos apretados y su mano libre cerrada en torno a su nuca.

Sabe que Zayn no va a creerle, y lo confirma cuando su amigo maldice por lo bajo.

—Harry… más te vale estar ahí, y presentable, cuando lleguemos.

Hace un esfuerzo milenario para no rodar los ojos; no lo consigue y Janeth suelta una risilla.

—Cómo digas, mamá.

_—¡Ahí está Louis! Debo colgar. Adiós, Haz._

Harry aparta el teléfono de su oreja y mira la pantalla, un suspiro retenido entre sus labios fruncidos. Algo pesado tirando de sus conexiones nerviosas, haciéndolo sentir a la defensiva.

—¿Todo bien, cariño?

Asiente a pesar de que no está todo bien, y seguramente no lo estará en mucho tiempo.

—Debo irme.

—Vale. Cuídate ¿sí?, y… lo que sea que veas por ahí. Revistas, periódicos, ya sabes —se encoge de hombros y lo apunta con su lápiz—. No les creas. Eres una persona maravillosa y todos te amamos.

—Los amo también. Y no lo haré. Lo prometo.

No es una promesa difícil de mantener. Ya pasó esa época en la cual los comentarios negativos llegaban a él.

Sabe que hay personas que lo van a odiar sin ningún motivo, que van a desacreditar su carrera musical sin importar cuanto haya trabajado por estar donde está, que van a condenar cada cosa que diga o haga… y ya hizo las paces con ello.

Liam, el beta que trabaja como su guardaespaldas, lo está esperando en la entrada del edificio. Mira a Harry con entrecejo fruncido y le señala el reloj de su muñeca.

Por supuesto que debe confundirlo, una vez que Harry entra a grabar, la única manera de sacarlo es apagando la indumentaria y ahora no han pasado más de quince minutos desde que llegó.

Harry se encoge de hombros en respuesta.

—Zayn canceló las grabaciones de esta semana.

—¿Por qué?

—Un amigo de él llega hoy —explica sin querer entrar en detalles.

_“Tú omega”._

Joder. No.

No va a decirle a Liam sobre el teatro que Zayn pretende montar con el omega, ¿Louis? Sí, y es que hay una altísima posibilidad de que en las próximas horas Harry se retracte.

Cuando Zayn lo sugirió, parecía la mejor alternativa. Ya no está muy seguro, porque no quiere ser un número más en la interminable lista de _“famosos”_ con relaciones ficticias que se dirigen por una agenda de actividades y un guión bien ensayado.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver contigo?

—Quiere presentármelo supongo —responde con un tono monótono, haciendo lo mejor que puede para ignorar la aprehensión en los enormes ojos de cachorro de Liam.

—Vale. —Harry relaja sus hombros, agradecido de que Liam lo deje ahí y no insista—. ¿A casa entonces?

—Sí.

Liam abre la puerta para él y se introduce en el asiento trasero, sacando su teléfono para revisar su correo en lo que dura el viaje. Responde algunos pocos, los personales en realidad,  y redirige todos los correos de índole profesional a su asistente.

Gruñe al dar con un correo de su tía; por tercera vez. Insiste en que Harry se pase por su nueva cafetería un día de esos y él sabe que no falta mucho para recibir un llamado de su mamá, preguntándole por qué está ignorando a su tía.

¿Cómo le va a explicar lo incómodo y difícil que es para él responder las mil preguntas que ella le vomita encima cada vez que se ven? Desde un simple _“¿cómo has estado?”_ hasta el extremista _“No estarás teniendo sexo sin protección, ¿verdad?”_

—Ya llegamos —anuncia Liam y Harry levanta la vista, comprobando que se encuentran frente al portón de madera caoba de su cochera.

—Puedes tomarte el resto del día. No voy a salir a ningún otro lado —le dice tras bajarse del auto llegar a la ventanilla del conductor. Una mano aferrada al techo del Land Rover. Liam le da una mirada de pocos amigos y Harry no lo culpa; ya se ha metido en problemas antes tras darle el día libre a su guardaespaldas—. Lo prometo, además viene Zayn. Puedes llamarlo y comprobarlo tú mismo.

Cuando lo ve suspirar sabe que ha ganado, pero igualmente muerde su mejilla interna para no sonreír y hacer que Liam cambie de decisión.

—Bien. Pero… si decides salir, al menos avísame —lo señala con su dedo índice—. No quiero perder mi trabajo.

—Como si eso fuera posible —le asegura palmeando su hombro—. Nos vemos mañana, Li.

—A primera hora.

Harry le guiñe un ojo y entra a su casa, el aroma limpio y frutal siendo lo primero que llega a sus sentidos seguido por la decoración minimalista y sobria. No es precisamente hogareño, pero nunca está el tiempo suficiente en un lugar para poder acomodarse del todo, y en realidad, tampoco ha hecho el esfuerzo. Cuando la nostalgia se vuelve una comezón molesta suele agendar una semana o dos para estar en la casa de sus padres.

Alicia, una de las señoras encargada de la limpieza, le da un saludo amable y Harry tras responder el saludo le avisa que tendrán algunas visitas.

—¿Está Paolo hoy? —pregunta haciendo referencia al chef que va dos veces por semana a la casa de Harry para abastecerlo de todo y dejar comidas preparadas en el congelador. Harry adora la comida de casa, lamentablemente nunca tiene el tiempo para cocinar algo elaborado, por lo que Paolo es su única alternativa para no vivir de comida empaquetada.

—Sí, ¿quieres que prepare algo en especial?

—No, solo unos bocadillos y el almuerzo para más tarde por favor. 

Ella asiente con una sonrisa amable y lo deja para ir a la cocina.

Harry en un intento por relajarse pasa el resto de la mañana en su propio estudio, con sus rizos tomados en un moño flojo, su guitarra favorita en brazos y un lápiz entre sus labios, partituras de música a sus pies descalzos.

Tocan la puerta y cierra los ojos con pesar.

Es Alicia avisándole lo que temía, que las visitas han llegado y esperan por él. Así que se arma de ánimos, al menos los suficientes para salir de su estudio, y arrastra los pies por el pasillo que conduce hasta donde sabe lo están esperando.

Ve a los omegas de pie en el centro de su salón.

Intenta tragar y así dejar de sentir la garganta seca, pero no lo consigue. En su cabeza se repiten las palabras de Zayn del día anterior.

_“Tú omega”._

—Hey, apareciste, ven aquí para presentarte como corresponde —bromea Zayn y Harry tensa la mandíbula, calor trepando desde el nacimiento de su espina dorsal hasta sus mejillas.

Harry no es bueno actuando y es mucho peor intentando controlar su instinto. Y ahora deberá hacerlo durante todo un año.

No, ¿en qué carajos estaban pensando?

—Hola —lo saluda estirando una mano, su voz saliendo ronca y rasposa en los bordes—, soy Harry.

Sabe que su postura es tensa, que su aroma delata su indisposición. La mezcla de hastío y excitación por partes iguales.

Se relame los labios y respira hondo para empujar hacia abajo las vibraciones de su garganta, la necesidad de tomar el control de la situación. Por suerte lo consigue y logra aflojar la tirantez en sus músculos.

Y  el omega es bonito, tan bonito.

Es bonito en todas las maneras que un omega puede serlo.

Es bonito con sus enormes ojos azules, pero no como el mar, ni como el cielo nocturno, ni como ningún color que Harry haya visto antes, entonces brevemente piensa en el mundo, en la creación y en los colores y su conclusión es que no tiene simplemente colores, mas sí universos coqueteando traviesamente a través de sus iris.

Es bonito con su rostro de facciones filosas y levemente infantiles, con sus pómulos pronunciados y su nariz pequeña.

Es bonito con su caballo hecho de hebras de caramelo, despuntando en distintas direcciones. Desordenado y demasiado suave a la vista. 

Es bonito con su cuerpo esbelto y de hermosos talles, con sus manos de muñecas huesudas y sus dedos pequeños. Con su cintura estrecha a comparación de sus hombros bien definidos que en nada se parecen a los de una mujer.

Intenta no olfatear el aire, no despertar ese lado salvaje y primitivo que yace en él. Falla horriblemente y se encuentra a sí mismo saboreando el aroma dulce y empalagoso propio del omega, así como su nerviosismo.

—Sí… Lo sé. Harry Styles, ¿no? —Toma su mano y chupa su labio al interior de su boca. Harry trata de no sentirse demasiado orgulloso cuando las mejillas de Louis se tintan como manzanas maduras por la fricción de sus manos—. Yo soy Louis. Parece que… ¿Voy a ser tu omega?

Harry está jodido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, al final me decidí a pincelear el capítulo y quedó más largo... Soy imposible, lo sé. Ojalá les guste <3 
> 
> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y kudos! Son geniales xx.


	3. Solo deben actuar como tontos

 

Cuando Louis vio a Zayn en la estación de trenes, supo que era mala idea, cuando llegaron a la tremenda e innecesariamente lujosa casa donde vive Harry Styles, supo que era pésima.

Ahora que está frente a él, sabe que es la peor de las ideas.

Harry es alfa. Todo en él lo es. Desde su porte estoico y rebosante de confianza hasta su aroma fuerte y dominante. El ancho de su espalda, la estrechez de sus caderas, la firmeza de sus grandes manos, el filo pronunciado del hueso de su mandíbula, la intensidad de su mirada y la forma en que sus fosas nasales parecen haber capturado toda la esencia de Louis en solo una respiración.

—Solo si quieres serlo —responde el alfa con voz lenta y calmada, de textura ronca pero amable. Luciendo tan naturalmente encantador que es injusto. Descalzo, con una avejentada camiseta blanca de mangas cortas de la cual destacan algunas perforaciones a la altura del abdomen, y un pantalón ofensivamente ajustado, deshilachado tanto en los tobillos como en una rodilla.

Louis escucha el pulso de su cuello disparado de manera frenética. Se fuerza a respirar lento, con su lengua pegada contra el paladar y los dientes apretados para no terminar soltando algún gimoteo fuera de lugar.

Todo en él tirando, impulsando desde las plantas de sus pies para exhibir su naturaleza omega.

—Supon… Supongo que sí —balbucea de manera lamentable, sintiendo su lengua torpe contra sus dientes—. Por eso, uhm, por eso estoy aquí, ¿no? —intenta bromear, girando el rostro hacia Zayn y sonriendo.

Falla.

Sabe que luce nervioso y la mirada indulgente de Zayn no ayuda.

Se aclara la garganta y vuelve su atención al alfa. Solo en ese momento se percata de que este no le ha soltado la mano, de que su pulgar está cepillando el hueso de la muñeca de Louis en una caricia apenas perceptible y que no le ha quitado los ojos de encima.

—Uhm… —titubea bajando la vista a sus manos. Olisquea el aire de manera discreta, por instinto, y traga con la garganta apretada la esencia salada y robusta del alfa.

El alfa parece notar la vergüenza de Louis y suelta su mano de inmediato, retrocediendo un paso y ladeando una sonrisa rígida.

Es tan… incómodo.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Mierda.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta Zayn ante el embarazoso y largo silencio.

—Sí. Eh, sí, lo siento —exhala Harry, intentando demostrarse relajado. Dos encantadores hoyuelos haciendo aparición en las esquinas de su boca. Tiene hoyuelos de verdad. Louis va a quedar en estado si los toca, está seguro—. Aún estoy… como, asimilando todo.

Louis asiente. Él mismo no está mejor.

—¿Por qué primero no nos sentamos? —ofrece Zayn, tomando su propio consejo y sentándose en un sofá de tres cuerpos en terciopelo, con matiz blanco perlado y exceso de almohadones.

Harry y Louis se mueven al mismo tiempo, como impulsados por un resorte, mirándose de reojo y obsequiando al otro una media sonrisa nerviosa antes de acomodarse cada uno en un asiento; Louis optando por permanecer al lado de Zayn.

—Bien, voy a partir diciendo que —Se voltea hacia Louis—... Realmente lamento no haberte dado más tiempo para digerir todo esto, Lou. Pero es culpa de Harry.

—Hey —gruñe el alfa con su labio inferior sobresaliendo de manera infantil. Abriéndose de piernas innecesariamente y relajándose contra el respaldo del sofá en el que se encuentra.

Louis saborea de su actitud confiada y airosa, de la manera en que irradia seguridad y a pesar de no ser mucho más alto que Louis, no está abierto a debate, pareciera que puede cubrirlo por completo con su cuerpo.

Es alfa, y es tan… tan alfa.

Joder.

Inclina su rostro hacia abajo, sintiendo el fresco del aire que entra por los ventanales abiertos directamente en su nuca.

—No, está bien —miente. Pellizcando la costura de una manga de su delgado suéter; porque es lo más lógico a hacer en ese momento

Y por supuesto. Louis entiende que la situación lo amerita, que el control de daños será más eficiente mientras antes se lleve a cabo. Sin embargo,  cuando Louis aceptó, a regañadientes y para nada seguro, la propuesta de Zayn, no se imaginó que debería viajar a Londres al día siguiente.

Su familia tampoco estuvo muy feliz cuando les avisó por teléfono que viajaría “solo a tantear las aguas” y que “volvería en unos días”.

Lo cual no es mentira. Solo que Zayn no lo sabe.

Y en su defensa, es culpa de Zayn.

…Quizá.

—Sé que esto es sumamente apresurado, pero quiero que se conocieran antes de tener la reunión oficial con el equipo de Harry. Y así no estén incómodos ese día.

—Por mí no hay problema —expresa Harry y Louis le destina una mirada a través de sus generosas pestañas—. Me alegro de que hayas podido… venir tan de improvisto, Louis. Lo aprecio mucho, de verdad.

La convicción en la voz de Harry, la firmeza con la que mira a Louis y la suavidad en las esquinas de su boca, provocan que el omega solo pueda inclinar la cabeza levemente y esbozar una sonrisa titubeante.

Como siga así… va a necesitar un cambio de ropa interior.

Lo cual, no. Definitivamente no.

—Bueno, hoy me encargaré de acomodar a Louis. Mañana nos reuniremos con tu agente, tu equipo de relaciones públicas y Nancy  —Mira a Louis—, La asistente de Harry, se encarga de que cumpla con su agenda.

—Lo intenta —comenta el alfa de manera juguetona y desafiante.

—Ya. Uhm, una pregunta… ¿Debo estar en esa reunión? —consulta esperando que la respuesta sea “no”.

—Sí —Mierda—, lo mejor será que estés presente. Debemos puntualizar algunas cosas.

Louis frunce su entrecejo. No le agrada el tono particularmente cauteloso de Zayn.

—¿Cosas de qué tipo? No van… No van a crearme una identidad nueva, ¿verdad? No me dijiste nada de eso.

El otro omega sacude la cabeza.

—No, para nada. —Louis se encuentra soltando el aire que de manera inconsciente he estado reteniendo—. No quiero que tu historia se vea manufacturada, es por eso también que te escogí a ti. Tienes una exposición sana en las redes sociales y un considerable número de amistades aquí en Londres, por lo que no se verá extraño que estés aquí. Ya veremos la narrativa, mañana.

—¿Y si no les agrado? Al… Al equipo de Harry quiero decir.

Succionando su labio inferior busca la mirada del alfa. Harry tiene el ceño fruncido, luce prácticamente ofendido por las palabras de Louis.

No ha dicho nada estúpido, ¿verdad?

—Da igual, al final soy yo quien toma las decisiones —dictamina Zayn con una sonrisa floja, templando un poco la reticencia de Louis.

—Yo solo soy el producto al parecer —ofrece Harry con una postura más relajada que unos segundos atrás. Los dedos entrelazados sobre su vientre plano.

—Eso es lo que eres y no finjas que no lo amas —lo desafía Zayn con las cejas enarcadas y un parpadeo lento.

Harry se encoge de hombros, mirando con pereza los anillos de sus manos con los que ahora juega de manera intermitente.

—Solo un poco —contesta finalmente, sin levantar la vista de sus manos—. Y Louis, no te preocupes, van a amarte.

—Por supuesto que lo harán —Zayn le guiñe un ojo a Louis, quien traga, sus mejillas delatando cuan azorado se siente.

No es que realmente le preocupe un cambio de planes y deba devolverse a Doncaster, pero de alguna manera finalmente se ha hecho de los cojones necesarios para aceptar, y será horrible si lo rechazan.

—Bueno… —Harry se coloca de pie y aplana sus manos sobre la espalda baja, empujando su pelvis hacia adelante y gruñendo suave con sus gruesos labios en una línea tirante—.  Antes de continuar, ¿desean beber algo? Voy por un té.

Louis niega, esforzándose a no bajar la vista a las caderas de Harry.

—Solo agua —pide Zayn y el alfa desaparece por tallado umbral de madera blanca—. ¿Todo bien, Lou?

—Sí, sí. Por supuesto —responde de manera inmediata, demasiado rápido y luciendo notoriamente inconfortable con toda la situación. Zayn enarca una ceja y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho. Louis resopla y niega—. Es solo que…

—¿Hm? Anda, dime qué pasa. Te conozco.

Louis exhala a través de sus labios entornados. Le da un vistazo al opulento salón. A su decoración exquisita y al bien mantenido jardín que se deja apreciar desde los enormes ventanales de cristal que van desde el techo hasta el suelo. Todo grita lujo, y Louis se siente horriblemente fuera de lugar.

No es que su familia sea pobre. Gracias a su madre nunca ha tenido un mal pasar, pero el estilo de vida de Harry es lo que está acostumbrado a ver en películas o documentales.

Simplemente no parece real.

Ni el lugar donde se encuentra. Ni el alfa.

—Harry.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa con él? —Se acerca a Louis y por el rabillo del ojo mira hacia el umbral para asegurarse que no haya nadie— ¿No te agrada?

—Sí. Es decir, se ve ¿amable?

Hermoso.

Inalcanzable.

—Lo es.

—Y uhm… ser su omega implica que hagamos cosas, ¿no?

—¿Cosas? ¿Te refieres a… besarse y tal? —Louis asiente, sin poder formular la respuesta con palabras—. Oh, sí. Sí, Lou… Besarse, tomarse de las manos, abrazos… ¿Eso te molesta?

—¿Eh? —La mirada de preocupación que Zayn le entrega lo obliga a reaccionar—. No. Dios, no…

Es un actor. Ha besado a un considerable número de personas en lo que lleva en el mundo del teatro. No tiene problema con besar a Harry.

Besar a Harry Styles.

Mierda.

La idea de besarlo no era tan… _desconcertante_ cuando Harry Styles era solamente una foto en un vinilo pretencioso.

—¿Estás seguro?

Louis no alcanza a responder. Harry vuelve junto a una mujer de sonrisa amable que sirve para ellos bocadillos y aun cuando Louis repite que no desea nada para beber, termina con un vaso de agua de menta entre los dedos, los cubos chocando entre sí con cada movimiento de su muñeca.

Hacen plática ligera, mayormente siendo Zayn quien habla, como una pelota de tenis de mesa, dirigiendo su atención a Louis y Harry de manera alternada, haciendo tanto preguntas como dando respuestas.

—Entonces… uhm, Zayn dijo que eres… actor ¿no? —Se aclara la garganta tras terminar la pregunta y rasca la esquina de su ceja derecha con una uña. Un tobillo descansando sobre la rodilla contraria.

—Sí, lo soy. Actor —Se lleva el vaso a los labios y traga un sorbo. Al apartar su boca del borde cristalino debe usar su pulgar para limpiar una gota residente en una comisura. No puede fingir no notar la mirada aguda del alfa sobre sus labios y pasa la lengua sobre ellos; porque es suicida—. Tengo una licenciatura en teatro y actuación.

Harry asiente. Sus ojos están sutilmente opacos.

—Estudiamos en la misma universidad, Harry.

—En Leeds —agrega Louis, porque de alguna manera siente que es necesario. Se acomoda en el mullido sofá y muerde la esquina de su labio inferior.

Eso parece sacar a Harry de su trance, porque tras un parpadeo finalmente aparta la vista de la boca de Louis, una lástima, y se enfoca en el otro omega.

—Sí —Sonríe entre dientes—, Mencionaste que crecieron juntos, ¿no?

Zayn asiente.

—Doncaster.

—Yo crecí en un suburbio, también — confiesa Harry irradiando luz propia y un dejo de orgullo en la voz.

Louis está encantando.

No sabe si eso es bueno, o potencialmente malo.

—¿De verdad?

—Ahá. Holmes Chapel.

—Genial. —Louis asiente, sin saber qué más aportar para alargar la conversación y entonces, silencio.

¿Qué se supone debe decir en esa situación?

¿Alguna broma? No, ya lo intentó y fue humillante

¿Más preguntas? Pero… eso puede verse invasivo.

¿Comentar lo hermoso que le parece Harry y lo mucho que desearía haberlo conocido en otra circunstancia con fines totalmente deshonestos? Hmmm… No parece ser una buena idea.

Zayn exhala y mira el delicado reloj platinado de su muñeca.

—Bueno, supongo que… eso sería todo por ahora.

—¿Ya nos vamos?

—¿Ya se van? —corea el alfa colocándose de pie lentamente y guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Cómo es que caen ahí, es un misterio—. Pensé que podrían almorzar aquí.

—Oh, Harry… Nos encantaría —responde Zayn por ambos, levantándose del sofá y doblando su chaqueta sobre su antebrazo—, pero Niall está en casa y…

—¿De verdad? —lo interrumpe Louis, estirándose hacia adelante y dejando sobre la mesa de centro su vaso—. Me dijo que estaba en un torneo en algún lugar de nombre complicado.

Zayn bufa y coloca su mano libre sobre la pronunciación de su cadera, cargando su peso en ese lado.

—Sí, bueno. Es sorpresa ¿bien? Así que luce sorprendido cuando lo veas.

—Por supuesto —rueda los ojos y se coloca de pie.

—¿Entonces se van?

El tono de Harry es cauteloso y Louis por un segundo quiere manifestar contra todo raciocinio que se quedará.

Gracias al cielo no lo hace.

—Nos veremos mañana, Haz —Le recuerda Zayn caminando hacia el alfa. Toma su rostro y deposita un beso en su mejilla—.  Aprovecha de descansar, tendrás una semana agitada y recuerda, nada de googlear tu nombre.

—Promesa —Pincha la nariz de Zayn.

—Bien.

Llegan a la entrada de la casa y Harry abre la puerta para ellos. Gesto mundano y totalmente normal que por alguna absurda razón hace que Louis se sienta suave en los bordes. Zayn es el primero en pasar por el umbral, saliendo al estacionamiento sin esperar a Louis quien aún no se ha despedido y dejándolos a solas en lo que se puede considerar el momento más incómodo de la historia.

—Bueno… —dice finalmente, enfocándose contra voluntad en la sonrisa floja del alfa—. Fue un placer, Harry.

Harry arruga la nariz y se apoya con un hombro en el marco de la puerta. Manos nuevamente en los bolsillos, una pierna por delante de la otra y su rostro inclinado hacia un lado.

—Sí, lo mismo digo. Muchas gracias por aceptar, Louis. Uhm, sé que no nos conocemos, pero estoy seguro de que no será tan malo ser —Mordisquea su labio inferior y liberando una mano, gesticula con ella, señalando a Louis y luego  a sí mismo—… tú sabes.

—Oh, sí. Sí.

Dios.

Ni siquiera pueden decir la palabra.

—¿Nos vemos mañana entonces? —pregunta el alfa.

Louis sacude su cabeza con demasiado entusiasmo.

—Por supuesto.

Harry sonríe con labios juntos. Las esquinas de su boca levantadas y sus hoyuelos al alcance de las puntas de los dedos de Louis.

—Vale.

—Vale —corea sin apartar la mirada de los hoyuelos del alfa.

Quiere tocar.

Ninguno se mueve.

Louis capta el movimiento de las fosas nasales de Harry. Lo está respirando.

—Zayn… Zayn debe estar esperando —apunta hacia afuera y se humedece los labios dejándolos brillantes.

—¡Oh! —Parpadea el alfa levantando la mirada de Louis hacia el estacionamiento—. Sí, ya… Vale.

—Sí.

Joder.

Es tonto…

—Sí —repite Harry y Louis agradece no ser el único que está haciendo el ridículo. Sin ya nada más que decir retrocede un paso, levanta de manera cautelosa su mano y la agita hacia Harry quien devuelve el gesto. Finalmente voltea y solo da un paso cuando escucha al alfa llamar su nombre, lo observa por encima del hombro—. ¿Te gusta el té?

—¿Sí? Digo, sí. Té. ¿Por qué?

Harry se encoge de hombros y con un gesto de cabeza apunta hacia el estacionamiento.

—Mañana… La reunión, seguramente será temprano y Zayn siempre anda corriendo en las mañanas para no llegar tarde. —Louis le da media sonrisa y asiente. Sabe por experiencia que Zayn en efecto no es un buen madrugador. Él tampoco lo es—. Así que si quieres… puedo llevarte.

—¿Té?

—No,  no solo té, más como... desayuno.

—Oh, eso es… No tienes por qué molestarte, Harry. De verdad.

—No es molestia.

Heh. Louis está jodido.

—Bueno, solo sí… solo si quieres.

—Quiero —asegura con su voz profunda y rasposa.

Totalmente jodido.

—Genial. Gracias… Uhm ¿Adiós alfa? —se despide nuevamente, tanteando la palabra a modo broma y sintiéndose horriblemente afiebrado al escucharla salir de sus labios.

Ve a Harry pasar saliva.

—Adiós, Lou. —Endereza el rostro, un hoyuelo se cava en su media sonrisa—. Omega.

Louis va a morir. Preferencialmente no en sentido figurado.

 

☄☄☄

 

El trayecto a la casa de Zayn está lleno de plática banal y despreocupada, cosa que Louis agradece porque realmente no tiene cabeza para pensamientos elaborados o respuestas que consten de más de diez palabras.

El aroma de Harry aún baila sobre su paladar como espesa miel. Sólido, crudo y con un tinte picante. Louis intenta ignorarlo y falla, empujando su lengua por las esquinas internas de su boca de manera instintiva, intentando capturar el fantasma de ese sabor.

Su amigo no le da importancia, y por el contrario, le reitera a Louis cada cinco oraciones que está bien si aún no se adecua del todo a la situación; al trabajo.

Y por supuesto, no es lo mismo a ejercer un papel sobre un escenario, donde los espectadores saben que es un actor, saben que todo lo que ven es fingido, a ejercerlo en la vida real y engañar a miles de personas.

—Miles estará Feliz de verte.

—Por supuesto que sí —se jacta con orgullo mirando a través de la ventana, las grises calles de Londres cambiando a medida que avanzan—. No pienso dejar que duerma, jugaremos toda la noche.

—Hey, alto ahí, criminal. —Chasquea los dedos de la mano que no tiene en el volante, su vista fija en el camino—. Los niños a la cama tras la cena.

Louis gimotea y Zayn con delicadeza golpea su hombro con una mano echa puño.

—No puedo creer que Miles ya tenga un año —comenta sin poder asimilarlo del todo.

Siente que fue hace unas pocas semanas que Zayn y Niall le enviaron una cajita celeste llena de chucherías de bebé, caramelos y la foto de una ecografía con una simple nota:

_“Hello, I’m baby nice to meet you”._

Porque por supuesto tenían que citar la letra de _“Expensive”_ de Todrick Hall para anunciar la llegada de su hijo.

Louis les da un punto extra por la originalidad.

—Lo sé. No quiero que crezca más —Suspira nostálgico—, y podría jurar que escuché a Niall llorar cuando le cambiamos la cuna.

—Los entiendo, cuando Violet dejó los pañales, mi mamá lloró una semana entera. Y quiero decir… ¿Quién en su sano juicio extrañaría cambiar pañales?

Arruga la nariz ante el oloroso recuerdo.

—Dios, ¿cómo están ellas? Las extraño un montón.

—Son unas amenazas, te lo prometo. Cada día me sorprenden con algo y en este punto… estoy temiendo por la estabilidad mundial.

—Eso es bueno. —Doblan por una calle y llegan a un vecindario de amplias casas con verjas y cuidados antejardines—. Ya estamos por llegar.

—No venía hacer mucho —comenta Louis intentando recordar el día que Zayn se mudó y fallando miserablemente—, ya ni puedo acordarme de cómo lucía tu casa.

—No te culpo, la mudanza fue un horror —bufa Zayn con fastidio a pesar de los años transcurridos—. Y cuéntame, ¿cómo está todo por allá?

—Lo mismo de siempre.

—Debo llamar a tu mamá, me dijo que le avisara cuando estuviéramos en mi casa.

Louis mordisquea la esquina de su labio inferior para no sonreír. Ni siquiera va a esforzarse en aparentar que le molesta. Además Zayn lo conoce demasiado bien y sabe cuánto ama Louis el vínculo que tiene con su mamá.

—Oh, hablando de eso —Golpea sobre sus muslos con las palmas de sus manos—. No te lo dije de inmediato, y uhm, ¿solo estaré por unos días?

Zayn frena de golpe y Louis tras soltar un quejido, agradece mentalmente llevar el cinturón de seguridad.

—Lo siento —se disculpa el otro omega—, pero ¿cómo que por unos días?

—Sí, bueno. Dejé mi auto allá y… y además tengo que organizar todo antes de establecerme acá, ¿no?

Zayn se queda en silencio. Observando a Louis como si le hubiesen salido tres cabezas.

—Mierda —susurra sin aliento retomando el viaje—. Sí, soy un hijo de puta, ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Joder, Lou, que yo te hice viajar de un día para otro y ni siquiera pensé en…

—Hey —lo interrumpe—, no me estoy quejando. Solo quería avisarte que estaré unos días, no sé. ¿Una semana? Y luego volveré a casa.

—No creo que haya problema con eso. Harry tendrá una semana horriblemente ajetreada y por ende yo tendré una semana horriblemente ajetreada.

Louis puede imaginarlo. No debe ser fácil ser famoso, lidiar con tanta mierda, con tanto odio… Él no podría hacerlo.

Y ahora deberá hacerlo.

Mierda.

—… ¿Crees que vaya a estar bien? —pregunta con aprensión.

Zayn levanta un hombro, intentando disminuir importancia a la conversación.

—Haremos todo lo posible para que así sea, eso puedo asegurártelo.

—Es muy agradable. Harry.

—Lo es… Y —Mira de reojo a Louis, intentando no demostrarse demasiado interesado—. ¿Vas a decirme qué fue todo eso?

—¿Eh?

—Nada de “eh”.  Hablo de ese… coqueteo de pubertos que se montaron. ¿Te gustó Harry?

Louis pestañea lento, sintiendo su vientre cosquillear y las feromonas nacer desde su piel.

Zayn le da esa media sonrisita socarrona y baja la ventanilla del auto.

—¡¿…Qué?! —reclama sin voz, con sus mejillas azoradas y sus labios entreabiertos.

—Está bien si lo hace. Está como quiere, debo concedérselo.

—P-por supuesto que no —balbucea—. Es… es un trabajo, ¿sí?

—¿Sabes? Antes de todo esto, siempre quise presentártelo. Cómo… con intenciones de que se conocieran, cayeran enamorados y tuvieran bebés.

Louis asiente.

—Eh… —Traga Su garganta está seca. Necesita un vaso de agua o una ducha de agua fría. Preferiblemente la segunda—. ¿Vale?

—Pero luego te encaprichaste con ese anciano, amigo de tu mamá… ¿el que tú asegurabas iba a enviudar?

De acuerdo, en su defensa el hombre no es un anciano, nadie de cuarenta años lo es. Y Louis realmente creía que iba a enviudar porque su mujer luce como un cadáver andante.

Lástima que solo sea una neurocirujana nacionalmente reconocida con exceso de trabajo, pocas horas de sueño y mala alimentación que ocupa su tiempo libre en ayudar a los más necesitados.

—Podríamos haber sido felices juntos —gimotea en protesta, pero Zayn lo ignora.

—Y bueno, Harry nunca pasa mucho tiempo soltero. Así que simplemente deseché la idea.

Por supuesto que no tiene tiempo a estar soltero. Es Harry Styles. Tiene un álbum rosa con su nombre. Seguro hay lista de espera solo para soñar con él.

Y le va a llevar desayuno a Louis.

—Me va a llevar desayuno mañana —vomita de la nada. Zayn frunce los labios—. Dijo que tú seguramente andarás corto de tiempo.

—Bien. Es un lindo gesto de su parte —comenta Zayn tras una incómoda pausa—. Y no voy a andar corto de tiempo.

—… Por supuesto.

Zayn detiene el auto frente a una enorme casa de dos pisos y verja blanca. Louis la reconoce en el momento.

—Ya llegamos  —anuncia innecesariamente—. Miles ya debe extrañar mi aroma.

—Miren nada más —se burla soltando el cinturón de seguridad—. Zayn corazón de piedra todo suave por una fábrica de flatulencias.

—Culpable. Es lo que te hace la paternidad —Le da un guiño a Louis y se baja del auto.

En el antejardín, tirados sobre el podado prado Louis divisa algunos juguetes. Un pequeño resbalín, cubos y animales de plástico, baldes y palas.

Pisa un patito de goma y da un brinco en el lugar. Zayn se carcajea mientras ingresa la llave en la cerradura.

—¡Mierda! —Baja la vista al juguete y lo patea con la punta de su zapatilla—. Jodido pato asesino.

—Lo siento por eso. Miles ha recibido juguetes por parte de todo Londres prácticamente, y ya no sabemos dónde guardarlos. —Abre la puerta y la empuja con una mano extendida, indicándole a Louis que pase primero con un gesto de cabeza—. Además, quiere jugar con todos, todo el maldito tiempo.

Louis comprende el desorden, los juguetes botados, mantas de algodón, pañales, mamaderas y demás. Difícil no hacerlo cuando tiene dos hermanas y entre los tres hicieron la vida imposible a su mamá.

Al ingresar y de manera inmediata Louis siente la calefacción central por lo que ciñe sus dedos en la parte posterior del cuello de su, agresivamente grande, suéter de lana y tira de él por sobre su cabeza, su camiseta debajo levantándose y mostrando la piel de su estómago.

—¿Quieres hacerle creer que vive en el caribe?

—Estuvo un poco resfriado así que estamos manteniendo una temperatura estable pero cálida. En realidad, Niall lo hace. Yo creo que los bebés deben crear defensas y todo eso.

—Niall es como mi mamá.

—Y mírate. Miles está perdido —suspira y Louis lo golpea porque es el adulto maduro ahí.

Se abren paso por la enorme y caótica casa de Zayn y al llegar al salón son recibidos por  un gigante corral de suelo alfombrado donde se encuentra encaramada una criatura de piel lechosa, enormes ojos miel y cabello castaño claro.

Usando solo un pañal y mullidos calcetines.

—¡Miles! —exclama Louis llegando al corral y tomando al pequeño niño entre sus brazos. El pequeño hace una mueca de descontento ante las manos no muy tibias de Louis—. Ay, lo siento. Estabas todo cómodo y la he cagado pero es que ¡mírate, maldición! Estás gigante. Dios, quiero comerte.

Louis va a comérselo.

Miles balbucea, obsequiándole una sonrisa con sus pequeños dientes apenas a la vista.

Mejor aún. Va a robárselo.

Niall y Zayn pueden hacer otro.

Lo pega contra su pecho y usa su antebrazo de soporte, su nariz llenándose el aroma dulce y suave del menor, entibiando todos sus sentidos. El cabello suave y delicado de Miles cepilla contra su nariz sacándole una sonrisita por lo bajo.

Es tan pequeño, tan frágil y suave. Hace amanecer en Louis una serie de emociones instintivas. Desea abrazarlo con más fuerza, mantenerlo alejado del frío, del peligro. Cubrirlo por completo para que nadie pueda lastimar su pequeño cuerpo.

Es lo mismo que sentía cuando tenía a sus hermanas menores en brazos y ellas eran solo unas bebés.

Es el omega estampado en su esencia.  

Louis siente el familiar y robusto aroma de Niall circular en el aire y levanta la mirada a tiempo que el alfa irrumpe en la estancia.

—Hey tú —Saluda Niall llegando a Zayn y depositando un beso en la comisura de su boca. Sostiene una pequeña camiseta de vestir lila en una mano. La manera en que Zayn se derrite al cerrar los ojos y recibir el beso no pasa desapercibida para Louis.

—¡Niall! —Balbucea con el puño de Miles al interior de su boca. No quiere saber dónde ha estado esa pequeña mano regordeta—. ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?! Pensé que estabas en un torneo de golf.

El alfa lo mira con afecto, con su rostro sereno, una sonrisa sincera y años de camarería que no han hecho sino forjar su amistad. Niall es todo lo opuesto a Louis, meticuloso, organizado y responsable, y quizá por eso es que Louis siempre termina llamando a Niall cuando tiene un problema; el alfa fue el primero en enterarse del despido de Louis.

—Hola a ti también. Cancelé mi viaje para darte una sorpresa. Ven aquí y déjame abrazarte. —El omega sonríe con cariño, a regañadientes devuelve a Miles a los brazos de Zayn y se deja fundir en un abrazo por Niall, sus brazos cruzando la cintura del alfa—. Te extrañábamos.

—Y yo a ustedes —asegura. Porque es verdad. Son sus mejores amigos, sus personas favoritas en el mundo. Rompen el abrazo y al escuchar un balbuceo vuelven la vista a Miles, quien está brincando en los brazos de Zayn, saltando sobre su pañal—. Dios, no puedo creer lo hermoso que está Miles. Si algo han hecho bien, es a esa criatura.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —concede Zayn, sus ojos brillantes y cargados de afecto enfocados en Miles, las esquinas de su boca levantadas en una sonrisita suave y hogareña. —, y es por eso que le digo a Niall que no deberíamos cerrar la fábrica. Como ayuda a la raza humana. ¿Por qué lo tienes sin ropa?

Niall bufa.

—Vomitó su jugo. Y hasta que tu hijo mayor se emancipe y no te saque de cama un domingo a las ocho de la mañana, no más bebés.

—¿Hijo mayor? —pregunta Louis siguiendo con la mirada a Zayn, quien sosteniendo a Miles con cuidado se deja caer en el sofá y acepta la camiseta que Niall le ofrece.

—Habla de Harry —gruñe con voz nasal el omega de Niall. Miles está tirando de su nariz de una manera que parece realmente dolorosa, pero hace un buen trabajo ignorándolo.

—Oh.

—No le prestes atención. Solo está siendo idiota —Miles intenta apartarse de su agarre cuando comprende que Zayn desea vestirlo. Es un rebelde como Louis—. Hijo, no quiero tener que tirarte a la trituradora de bebés.

—Ah, vale. Nada nuevo entonces. Deja que se quede en pañal, aquí se está a gusto.

Zayn resopla pero desiste de la idea y lanza la camiseta hacia Niall.

—Muy maduro de tu parte. Ven Lou, vamos por una copa de vino —Lo rodea con un brazo—, ignora a este horrible omega. No lo necesito, ya me dio un primogénito.

—No quiero vino.

—Sí, solo uno —se carcajea Zayn desde el sofá, haciendo muecas a Miles quien se ríe con un puño en su boca y le pisa la quijada de manera adorable pero inhumana; Louis lo ama—.  Porque el resto me los tragué.

Niall voltea, horrorizado ante la franqueza de su omega, quien intenta esconder su risa en el estómago de Miles.

—¡Zayn, no seas cerdo!

Louis niega. Algunas cosas nunca cambian y… desagradable.

—¡No lo soy!

Miles entierra salvajemente su dedo en un ojo de Zayn. Satanás debe estar orgulloso.

—Amo a Miles. Quiero un bebé.

—No, no lo quieres —gruñe Niall, tirando de él por los hombros y bligándolo a salir de la sala—. Tú eres un bebé. Vamos por ese vino.

Louis suspira con resignación.

—Sí. Lo soy. Y no quiero vino. —El estómago de Louis se revuelve de manera desagradable ante la idea de beber vino sin antes haber almorzado.

Caminan hacia la cocina, esquivando los campos minados hecho con juguetes.

—Ahora dime, ¿realmente vas a aceptar ser el omega de Harry? —Louis casi se detiene ante el abrupto cambio de tema. Y no es que Louis haya olvidado su encuentro con Harry Styles, solamente lo empujó lejos de su cabeza por unos minutos. Baja la vista y se encoge de hombros—. Sabes que no estás obligado. Zayn se quejará un poco, pero encontrará otro omega.

No.

—Está bien. Quiero el trabajo. —Quizá por los motivos equivocados, por un par de ojos verdes, unos rizos y hoyuelos; pero lo quiere—. Además, soy un profesional.

—Lo eres.

Lo es. Realmente lo es.

...Lo intentará.

—¿Dónde está el vino?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! ¿Qué les parece hasta el momento? Igual es solo el comienzo y se supone que para esta parte ya estaría mucho más avanzada la historia, pero se me ocurrió agregar escenas extras, porque yo soy insoportablemente extra, así que a lidiar con ello. 
> 
> Por otro lado, no se si se dieron cuenta, pero le cambié el nombre a la historia? alksjd 
> 
> (TIENE UN MOTIVO, YA LO VERÁN) 
> 
> Y finalmente, esta historia no la he revisado como suelo hacerlo antes de publicar, y considerando que estoy escribiendo en tiempo presente (algo en lo que no tengo mucha práctica) puede haber uno que otro error en los tiempos verbales (ESPERO QUE NO PORQUE ODIO LOS ERRORES EN TIEMPOS VERBALES DE NARRACIÓN), así qué me disculpo si se me arranca alguno por ahí. 
> 
> Bueno, eso sería todo. Gracias por comentar y sus Kudos <3


	4. Solo deben intercambiar teléfonos

Técnicamente es un mal día, no puede verlo así, sin embargo.            

A su espalda suena “The way you make me feel”, a su izquierda, sentado sobre un banquillo y luciendo un impecable traje de dos piezas, Liam lo observa con cejas enarcadas y una expresión de desconcierto de lo más divertida, como si Harry tuviera tres cabezas.

Siguiendo el ritmo de la canción con su cabeza y con un auricular “manos libres” en su oreja, Harry guarda un sándwich de pavo envuelto en papel aluminio en un tupper plástico, dos vasos térmicos con té caliente a un brazo de distancia.

Un rebelde rizo arrancándose del moño flojo con el que ha recogido su cabello y cayendo por un delante de su oreja, cepillando el hueso de su mandíbula. Luciendo una entreabierta camisa holgada con patrones florales, su torso desvergonzadamente a la vista, dejando expuestos sus tatuajes; las golondrinas en sus clavículas y la mitad de su mariposa en el abdomen.

Y Harry sabe que no es el mejor momento para estar bailando al ritmo de Michael Jackson, que hay personas, importantes personas que podrían eventualmente complicar su carrera músical, molestas con él.

Ya lo habían advertido, que mantuviera un perfil bajo, que no permitiera que sus relaciones o lo que ocurriera en ellas, saliera para consumo del ojo público. Y él prometió que no volvería a ocurrir.

Pero… ocurrió.

Está ocurriendo en ese preciso instante de hecho, mientras él prepara un desayuno, sabe que hay al menos dos canales de televisión nacional y unas cuantas estaciones de radio hablando de él, y no por los motivos correctos.

—…Te lo prometo —le asegura a su mamá por tercera vez, presionando la tapa del tupper con las yemas de sus dedos para cerrar el recipiente.

_—No quiero sonar insistente, sabes que respeto tus decisiones, hijo. Ya eres un alfa grande… Solo, no quiero verte lastimado._

—Mamá —refunfuña mirando el techo, aguantando el suspiro que pide salir—. No tienes que preocuparte, ya te dije que todo está bien. Es cómo se mueve la industria, sé lidiar con ello.

— _No he dicho lo contrario_  —se defiende ella. Voz firme y Harry muerde la mejilla interna de su boca—.  _Solo te pido que si, en algún momento, no importa el motivo, sientes que es demasiado, me lo digas._

—… Lo haré. Te lo prometo. —Cuarta vez.

— _Bien. Y ahora…_  —Oh no—.  _Tu tía me dijo que has estado evitándola, ¿me puedes decir el motivo?_

Harry empuja su lengua contra el paladar y endurece la mandíbula para no soltar un bufido.

—Sí, uhm, sobre eso… Verás —se excusa pobremente, volteando ante el chasquido de un par de dedos. Su guardaespaldas está enseñándole el reloj en su muñeca, palpando sobre él redondo cristal con su dedo índice y corazón. Harry sonríe encantador, hoyuelos cavándose en sus mejillas—. Deberá ser luego, mamá. Liam llegó y se supone que deberíamos estar en la disquera. Me está mirando feo.

— _Oh, ¿Está ahí?_  —pregunta ella, gracias al cielo olvidando el tema de su tía—.  _Déjame saludarlo_

—Por supuesto —Agita sus pestañas exageradamente hacia Liam y tras apagar el auricular, empuja su teléfono con los dedos de una mano, deslizándolo sobre la encimera de mármol que recubre la isla en el centro de su espaciosa cocina hacia el beta— Mi mamá quiere saludarte.

Si Liam pudiera lanzar dagas con la mirada, Harry tendría el pecho perforado. Pero no puede, así que Harry simplemente voltea sobre sus talones y termina de limpiar lo que utilizó, humedeciendo un paño absorbente y pasándolo sobre la superficie.

—… No te preocupes, Darlene. Mantengo un ojo en él todo el tiempo —escucha Harry al poner atención a la conversación de Liam con su madre—. Sí, aquí lo cuidamos bien. No, no. No tienes que agradecerme. Oh, no… No es necesario. Bien, sí insistes.

Harry rueda los ojos.

Aún no llega el día en que puedan negarle algo a su madre.

Sale de la cocina y tras recoger un par de botas en la entrada de su casa, se sienta en uno de los banquillos al lado de Liam, cambiando la comodidad de sus mullidas y muy rosadas zapatillas de dormir por cuero desgastado. Sus pies deslizándose al interior de los zapatos mientras mantiene atrapada la punta de su lengua entre sus labios.

—Estoy listo —avisa y se coloca de pie, usando los dedos de una mano para tirar del elástico con el que sostiene su cabello.

Liam le guiñe un ojo y comienza a despedirse de su mamá, repitiendo una y otra vez que cuidará de Harry y la mantendrá informada de todo.

Harry no duda que Liam vaya a cumplir su promesa.

—¿Chaqueta, billetera y llaves? —pregunta Liam tras colgar. La mano con la que sostiene el teléfono de Harry estirándose para que este lo tome.

—Sí, sí. —Lo recibe y palpa en sus bolsillos traseros confirmando que tiene sus llaves y billetera ahí.

—Oh, sí, antes que lo olvide. Anoche me llegó tu nuevo horario de esta semana, ¿ya lo revisaste? —Harry niega. No lo ha hecho, no hay siquiera una razón para fingir lo contrario porque sabe que de todas formas, Liam no va a creerle—. Sí, por supuesto no lo hiciste.

—¿Me llevas esto? —Estira el recipiente con el sándwich y agarra los dos termos con té con una sola mano.

Tener manos grandes tiene unos cuantos beneficios.

—Podrías haber desayunado aquí —se queja, tomando el tupper con el ceño fruncido.

—No es para mí.

—¿No?

—Es para Louis —explica con una sonrisa cantarina, saliendo de la cocina.

Liam a su espalda parpadea y Harry voltea el rostro para verlo de soslayo, encontrando a su guardaespaldas con un gesto pensativo, como intentando registrar ese nombre de la numerosa lista de conocidos de Harry. Por supuesto, él no sabe de la existencia de Louis, solo sabe que el día anterior Zayn le presentó a un amigo.

—¿Quién es Louis? —pregunta finalmente el beta.

Harry se humedece los labios, toma con una mano su chaqueta del perchero en la entrada y tras doblarla sobre su antebrazo permite que Liam le abra la puerta.

Algo desordenado y nada razonable hace volteretas en su estómago cuando formula la respuesta en su cabeza.

—Mi omega —comenta con voz contenida, intentando no filtrar sus emociones, no demostrar el vértigo que el simple pensamiento le provoca. El fresco de la mañana dándole los buenos días, colándose a través de su ropa y agitando sus rizados mechones de cabello.

Solo tras bajar unos cuantos peldaños del porche de su casa se percata de que Liam ha quedado en el umbral de la puerta. Enormes ojos de búho y expresión descolocada.

—¿…. Tu omega? —repite casi sin voz—. Harry… ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Cuándo?

—Es el amigo de Zayn —se apresura a responder—. Del que te hablé.

Algo parece conectar en Liam, y no de la manera correcta, porque rápidamente su confusión muta en reproche, en una mueca de reprimenda que Harry bien conoce.

—¿Es en serio? —pregunta con voz monótona, volteándose a cerrar la puerta, el seguro automatizado haciendo un “click”—. Harry, No. Acabas de terminar con esa chica, la omega… ¿Chelmin?

—Chelsey —Corrige levantando una ceja.

Liam lo observa desde su lugar frente a la puerta, cruzándose de brazos y manteniendo el tupper sujeto entre sus dedos.

—Sí, esa. Es decir, ella.

—Fue hace más de tres semanas, Liam —titubea hundiendo la punta de su bota en el suelo.

—Harry —suspira su agente de seguridad y baja los peldaños para quedar su altura—. Vamos. —Indica—. No es que… uhm, quiera meterme en tu vida privada, ¿de acuerdo? Sabes que respeto tus decisiones y por supuesto, no me corresponde cuestionarlas…

—¿Pero?

Sabe que hay un pero. Y que Liam tiene una idea totalmente equivocada de su relación con Louis.

—…Todo este asunto con tu exnovia trajo demasiada atención —se queja por lo bajo el beta mientras caminan hasta el Land Rover negro de Harry que se encuentra estacionado junto a otros autos que ha adquirido con el paso del tiempo—.   Como… Demasiada, Harry. Estás en todas las revistas y periódicos. Canales de televisión, programas radiales. —Harry aprieta los labios para no bufar. Se recuerda a sí mismo que es parte del paquete, una parte de su carrera que sin importar cuanto lo desee, no puede evitar—. Dios, incluso mi mamá me preguntó si es verdad que te enojabas porque ella no te dejaba tener orgías.

—¡¿Orgías?! —Prácticamente chilla, una mano sujeta en la manija de la puerta trasera del auto—. ¡Es una…! —se traga el insulto y respira hondo, sus ojos firmemente cerrados—. Una persona horrible y mentirosa.

—Lo sé. Mi mamá ahora también lo sabe, pero, sabes a lo que voy, ¿verdad?

—Supongo.

Ambos se adentran en el vehículo y el motor ronronea suave una vez Liam abre el portón eléctrico, acelerando lentamente mientras se dirigen a la vía pública.

Harry sujeta los vasos térmicos con firmeza, su rostro totalmente serio, tomando con su rostro la luz que se cuela entre las nubes.

—Y estoy seguro que este amigo de Zayn, ¿Louis? Debe ser una persona increíble. Zayn tiene un buen entorno, pero… ¿No crees que sería mejor si estás solo una temporada?

—Probablemente.

—¿Entonces?

—No es lo que crees —indica escuetamente. Liam lo observa por el espejo retrovisor y Harry voltea el rostro hacia la ventanilla—. Es complicado.

—Lo siento si fui invasivo, Harry.

—No. Está bien.

—Vale.

El resto del viaje pasa en silencio.

Harry no le explica a Liam la situación, no quiere hacerlo. Que alguien de su equipo se encargue.

Nunca ha sido bueno lidiando con ese tipo de situaciones, explicando lo que hace y el por qué lo hace. Y aun cuando honestamente aprecia a Liam, no siente que deba justificar como vive su vida.

Si fuera verdad que ha decidido comenzar otra relación, con quien fuese, no debería ser tema para nadie más que para él y la otra persona involucrada. Nadie además de él parecer pensar lo mismo.

Al llegar al edificio de la disquera, Harry entra junto a Liam a la sala de juntas donde una imponente mesa de cristal se encuentra en el centro. Saluda a todos los presentes, estirando su mano y sonriendo con pereza; ignorando los rostros poco felices. No le toma más de un segundo notar que ni Louis ni Zayn están presentes y debe masticar su labio inferior para no soltar una risilla.

No es momento para bromas.

No, no.

Qué importa que su representante, el omega que conoció cuatro años atrás cuando su nombre era uno más en el registro civil, siga arreglándoselas para llegar tarde; siempre.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Nancy, su asistente, cuando Harry se sienta al lado de ella. Liam quedando de pie a un lado de la puerta; siempre tan diligente.

—Desayuno —responde encogiéndose de hombros. Sus dedos entrelazándose sobre su abdomen. Una postura de hombros relajados y piernas abiertas.

Su agente publicitario, Roberto, se aclara la garganta.

—Zayn ya viene. Está estacionándose —les informa mirando la pantalla de su móvil. Su cuello luciendo estrangulado por la tirantez de su camisa abrochada hasta el último botón.

La mujer frente a Harry golpea con la parte posterior de su lápiz sobre la mesa de manera molesta. Una expresión de fastidio escrita por todo su rostro.

—Hola —la saluda porque su madre lo crió bien, apoyando un codo sobre la mesa y un costado de su rostro en el relieve de sus nudillos. Ella detiene el movimiento de su lápiz y mira a ambos lados antes de corresponder con una sonrisa mortificada el saludo de Harry—. Lo siento… Que tengas que venir tan temprano a lidiar con esto.

—Oh… No, señor Styles. No es-

La puerta se abre de golpe y su representante entra a paso agitado, unos enormes lentes oscuros sobre sus ojos. Louis entra después de Zayn, luce más bonito de lo que Harry recordaba. Con un suéter holgado a rayas azules que grita  _Niall_  por todas partes y un gorro deportivo con el logo de Adidas. Harry se niega a mirarle las piernas tras notar el, ilegalmente ajustado, pantalón rojo que lleva.

Y por supuesto se percata de las ojeras bajo los hinchados ojos de Louis, del nacimiento de su vello facial que indica no tuvo tiempo para afeitarse esa mañana; ni para peinarse deduce por el gorro. Conoce ese aspecto demacrado y lastimero, él mismo lo ha llevado muchas veces; resaca.

Harry encuentra su mirada con la del omega e inclina su cabeza para saludarlo.

Louis le da una sonrisita tentativa, agitando su mano antes de sentarse al lado de Zayn en una esquina de la enorme mesa. Arruga la nariz, intentando hacerse pequeño en su asiento y Harry aprieta una mano sobre su rodilla, conteniendo la vibración de deleite en su garganta.

—Lo siento. El tráfico, ya saben cómo es —se disculpa Zayn Malik con una sonrisa campeona que compra a todos los presentes.

Harry se humedece los labios e intentando verse casual, se inclina hacia adelante, aplanando su mano sobre el tupper donde está el sándwich. Estira su brazo en dirección al omega.

—¿…Es? —pregunta Louis. Mirando con enormes ojos de búho el recipiente de plástico, como si Harry le estuviese ofreciendo un anillo de matrimonio o algo—. Harry, de verdad no era necesario. ¿Lo hiciste tú?

—Sí. Uhm, también… Hay té  —Le apunta los vasos térmicos—. Ya debe estar tibio, pero…

—No. No —Agita su cabeza, alcanzando uno de los vasos—. Está bien. Perfecto. Gracias.

Sonríe chupando su labio inferior.

Y es lo mejor que Harry verá en el día, puede apostar. Hace que valga la pena el tener a todos observándolos con desconcierto.

Su agente publicitario se aclara la garganta y Harry aparta la vista de Louis, tristemente, hacia el hombre que lleva años sacándolo de todo tipo de embrollos.

—Bien, ¿comencemos? —Todos le dan un “sí”— Jack aquí presente ya envió una notificación bajo apercibimiento judicial al representante legal de Chelsey. —Harry se remueve incómodo, sabe perfectamente bien la manera en que Jack, su abogado, trabaja—. Y como esperábamos, tras informar una inminente una demanda por difamación, daños y perjuicios, el hombre aseguró que ella no volverá a hacer declaraciones sobre Harry.

—De todas formas preparé un acuerdo de cese de relación y confidencialidad para ambas partes —agrega Jack—.  Se lo enviaré al representante de la señorita Davenport apenas Zayn lo revise.

Zayn asiente en silencio.

Y Harry nota la incomodidad de Louis, la manera en que mira a distintos puntos de la habitación, removiéndose inquieto en su asiento. Su particular esencia dulce pintada con notas amargas.

Por alguna razón Harry se siente culpable.

Lógicamente sabe que no tiene razón alguna para hacerlo. Louis está ahí por voluntad propia, pero va más allá de él, es su bestia interna la que ronda al omega a través de sus ojos, gruñendo dentro de las paredes de su cabeza por no poder darle la comodidad que merece.

—Ahora hay que trabajar en el desastre que dejó —masculla Roberto mirando unos documentos que Harry prefiere ignorar—. Hoy me confirmarán unas cuantas entrevistas. Rolling Stones, Billboard, GQ, Vanity Fair.

—Uhm… —Tose sobre su puño y traga con la garganta apretada—. ¿Qué tipo de entrevistas serán?

Harry baja la vista, algo abrumado debido a todos los pares de ojos que se posan en él. Louis incluido.

—Harry —Lo llama Zayn. El alfa lo mira y encuentra esa seguridad que caracteriza a Zayn, la misma que lo convenció cuatro años atrás, cuando tenían únicamente sueños y pocas libras en el bolsillo—. Vamos a vetar las preguntas sobre lo que ocurrió con Chelsey. No tienes que preocuparte de eso.

—Sí. La idea de estas entrevistas es volver la atención a tu próximo álbum. Dejar abierta la posibilidad de un nuevo tour.

—Aún no hemos confirmado con qué diseñadores vas a trabajar esta temporada, pero puedes hablar de la propuesta de Gucci si quieres. —Zayn mira a su asistente Nancy—. ¿Por qué no llamas al estilista de Harry y le dices que lo vista de Gucci para la sesión de fotos de Vanity Fair?

Y por supuesto Nancy de manera inmediata accede.

Y la conversación se vuelve tediosa, recae en lo que Harry suele evitar. Todos discutiendo lo que vestirá, lo que dirá y lo que no, la manera en que usará su cabello y las marcas de ropa que usará en la calle, mientras hace cosas tan mundanas como comprar el pan. Porque al parecer al mundo le afecta demasiado si usa una marca deportiva en vez de una urbana.

No es ninguna obligación, puede negarse en cualquier momento. Lo ha hecho antes, pero en ese momento no encuentra la energía necesaria para hacer otra cosa que agitar su cabeza de arriba abajo con cada cosa que dicen.

Por supuesto en un punto llegan al clímax de la reunión, al momento en que Louis pasa de ser un mero espectador a un protagonista, porque Zayn es quien abre el tema, explicando que una vez los rumores de Chelsey disminuyan, será el momento de introducir a su amigo.

Lo presenta a todos los que se encuentran en la sala de juntas, explicando brevemente que es un amigo de la infancia y un actor profesional. Harry quiere saber más.

—…Louis se graduó pocos meses antes de cumplir los veintidós —explica cuando le mencionan lo joven que luce el omega.

—Estuve trabajando como profesor de teatro en una escuela pública, pero… hicieron corte de presupuesto… Y aquí estoy.

—Cuéntame, Louis. ¿Hace cuánto fue eso? Que quedaste sin trabajo.

—Uhm, considerando que estamos en mayo… Unos cinco meses atrás. —Su publicista se rasca la barbilla y la mujer de rostro fastidiado, quien resulta ser la asistente de Roberto, anota todo lo que Louis dice. Él, al percatarse del silencio, continúa hablando—: Ha sido difícil, en todos lugares piden… experiencia de al menos un año. Lo cual no tengo, claro está.

—Podrías haber venido a Londres —puntúa Nancy.

Louis se acomoda un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y baja la vista. Zayn lo rodea con un brazo de manera protectora, mirando a Nancy con rostro de pocos amigos.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero, uh, no quería dejar mi hogar. Allá está mi familia, mis amigos… prácticamente toda mi vida.

—¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —insiste Roberto, cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa. Luce realmente interesado en la historia de Louis, y Harry supone que debe estarlo.

—Yo lo hice cambiar de opinión —levanta una mano Zayn—. Le expliqué la situación y que lo necesito a él específicamente.

Louis le da una media sonrisa a Zayn.

—¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes dos? —Pregunta la asistente de Roberto—. Porque, sin ofender Zayn, tú eres algo mayor, ¿no?

—Solo tres años —bufa su representante—. Y, anótalo ahí, conocí a Louis cuando él estaba aprendiendo a no mojar la cama.

 _—¡Oi!_  —se queja indignado.

Harry se ríe con labios juntos y un puño sobre la boca, usando su antebrazo contrario como soporte para su codo.

Zayn besa la mejilla de Louis y vuelve a dirigirse a los presentes.

—En ese entonces yo era el niño nuevo en el barrio y no me sentía cómodo yendo por ahí solo, así que estaba mayormente en casa, pero… mi mamá se hizo amiga de la mamá de Lou, y me arrastró con ella un día. Y desde ahí no nos separamos más.

—Zayn fue el motivo por el cual fui a la universidad de Leeds.

Harry recuerda que Louis mencionó algo el día anterior, que ambos fueron a la misma universidad.

—¿No estudiaste tú ahí? —pregunta Roberto. Zayn asiente—. ¿Así que influenciando a menores, Malik?

—Es mi legado. Tristemente cuando Louis ingresó fue cuando vine a Londres por un trabajo en una revista. Era de asistente del editor en jefe.

Louis arruga su ceño, sus labios desapareciendo en una línea tirante.

—Fue horrible —exhala, negando con la cabeza y luciendo realmente ofendido—. Me sentí tan traicionado.

—Le prometí que iba a volver.

—Sorpresa. —Rueda los ojos—. No lo hizo.

—Bueno, por esa época conocí a cierto personaje aquí presente —le da un guiño a Harry—. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Como si pudiera olvidarlo.

Lo recuerda con cariño.

En aquella época Harry cantaba en bares. La mayor parte del tiempo gratis. No había ingresado a la universidad  y se mantenía trabajando en una panadería como cajero.

Solo tenía la esperanza de ser descubierto por una disquera importante algún día, lo cual era prácticamente imposible y por supuesto no pasó. Y en vez de un agente elitista con un traje de diseñador, tuvo a un omega algo asfixiado por la emoción, con ojos rojos y pupilas dilatadas, luciendo una camiseta deslavada, que apretaba de sus hombros con las yemas de sus dedos, asegurando que iba a convertir a Harry en un hito musical.

Y Harry, aún no sabe bien por qué, pero aceptó.

Quizá tuvieron suerte, o quizá los métodos poco ortodoxos de Zayn fueron los que merecen llevarse el reconocimiento, pero tan solo seis meses más tarde, Harry se encontraba grabando su primera canción en un estudio profesional.

El resto es historia.

—Oh, oh.  —Louis chasquea sus dedos y voltea su rostro hacia Zayn—. Yo también lo recuerdo, Zayn me llamó una noche, ebrio, y me dijo que no iba a aceptar el trabajo en la revista. Que iba a ser el representante de la siguiente leyenda del rock.

—Y lo soy.

Louis rueda los ojos, pero hay demasiado afecto en sus facciones y Harry se pregunta cómo y por qué Zayn nunca los presentó. Cuando es obvio lo mucho que Louis significa para él.

Una punzada molesta se instala en su estómago.

Siempre ha considerado a Zayn de sus personas más cercanas, no tiene secretos con él, y no es que su representante tenga la obligación de presentarle a todos sus amigos, pero… Louis no parece ser un amigo cualquiera sino familia. Y Harry conoce a toda la familia de Zayn, incluso de Niall, ha pasado festividades con ellos por todos los cielos.

—Zayn nunca me habló de ti —vomita. Ambos omegas lo miran con sorpresa y Harry, tras carraspear, arruga la nariz, rascándose la punta con el pulgar dos veces—. Es decir, uhm… con lo cercanos que son, solo… me sorprende un poco. Eso es todo.

Zayn le da una sonrisa ladina, levantando las cejas.

—¿Estás ofendido, Styles?

—No —resopla rodando los ojos.

Lo está.

—Bueno, ahora que ya tenemos una línea de sucesos, creo que podemos armar lo que viene a continuación. —Dirige su atención a Harry—. ¿Zayn ya te explicó la ruta que tenemos pensada?

—Sí —Traga y mira de reojo a Louis—. Una relación falsa.

—Exacto. Una relación larga y estable que rompa la imagen que llevas arrastrando desde hace un par de años. —Harry se aclara la garganta, sintiéndose completamente incómodo. No es su culpa que el mundo esté tan interesado por quien mete o no entre sus sábanas—. Y el joven Louis Tomlinson ¿Lo dije bien?

—Sí —masculla Louis mirando a su publicista través de sus largas pestañas y tenuemente ruborizado.

Roberto traga notoriamente y tira del cuello de su camisa, al parecer un poco afectado por el joven omega. Harry agradece no ser el único.

—Bien. El joven Louis va a ser quien desempeñe el papel de tu pareja durante los próximos doce meses. Mi asistente —Señala a la mujer  con rostro fastidiado que Harry saludó previamente—, va a coordinar con Nancy la agenda de actividades que consideremos convenientes.

—¿No es mucho? —pregunta Harry tentativamente—. Doce meses… Es  todo un año.

—En realidad creemos que es poco —contradice Roberto—. Tras el lanzamiento de tu álbum en tres meses más, esperamos hacer promoción por unas cuantas semanas, ver cómo van los números y los  _charts_  antes de anunciar tu Tour. La idea es que Louis te acompañe en el trayecto, que sea visto en varios conciertos hasta el final.

—Y no queremos esperar hasta ese momento para introducirlo —comenta Zayn—. No será bueno si sales con una relación en la misma semana de tu nuevo álbum, sospecharán que es por promoción y la reacción hacia Louis será negativa.

Harry puede jurar que escucha a Louis tragar.

—¿Y cómo va a ser la narrativa entonces? —Desliza una mano sobre su cabellera, empujándola hacia atrás con sus dedos extendidos—. Con todo lo que están escribiendo sobre mis relaciones…

—Lo más simple y orgánico posible —dictamina Zayn, sin quitarse sus lentes de sol—. Siempre se ha sabido de tus relaciones de manera gradual. Sin dar entrevistas o exclusivas. Solo en base a rumores y fotos filtradas. Pero… Con Louis no será así. Esta vez queremos estar al mando de la historia y de cómo se entrega al público. No queremos un artículo de los periódicos con sus… fuentes cercanas.

—Me parece bien.

—Por eso tú mismo vas a anunciar que Louis es tu omega. —Harry parpadea—. Será tu primer novio oficial.

Zayn sonríe, dientes a la vista y pómulos en alto. Finalmente se saca los lentes de sol y a luce realmente complacido con lo que acaba de decir.

—… E-espera —pide ahogándose con su propia saliva.

—Louis, tú tienes redes sociales ¿verdad? —pregunta Roberto. Louis asiente, un gesto nervioso dejándose a ver por la forma en que mordisquea una esquina de su labio inferior—. Genial, no queremos ser invasivos así que no voy a pedir administrarlas, pero… En unas dos semanas, Sí, dos semanas. Creo que es apropiado que comiences a publicar cosas con algún sentido figurado. Zayn puede guiarte. Una foto de dos tazas de té quizá, y alguna descripción que indique que estás con un amigo.

—Sí, comprendo.

—Nada muy notorio, y por supuesto sin etiquetar a Harry en las fotos.

—Por supuesto.

—Déjenme eso a mí —pide Zayn con un gesto desinteresado de mano—. Louis no usa mucho sus redes sociales, nunca lo ha hecho y permanecerá así. Unas tres fotos por mes, unos cuantos tweets sobre el clima o no tener cereal para desayunar.

—¿Crees que podamos arreglar una entrevista con Nick Grimshaw? —le pregunta Roberto a Zayn—.  Se verá más orgánico si Harry anuncia su relación con Louis en un espacio donde se siente cómodo.

—Nick estará encantado.

—Lo suponía. Bueno, ahí puedes hablar un poco de tu carrera, de lo enfocado que estás en terminar el álbum, lo importante que sido para ti participar en la producción de las canciones.

Roberto mira a Harry, esperando alguna confirmación de su parte.

Harry sigue intentando comprender la parte de  _“tú mismo vas a anunciar que Louis es tu omega”_

—Vale —susurra como un ente fantasmal.

—Y Nick solo… que sea Nick. Seguro va a comentar algo de Chelsey, déjalo. Sonríe y no digas nada malo.

—Mhm.

—Mientras menos atención le demos, más rápido se desvanecerá su nombre. Solo asegúrate de hacer énfasis en lo importante que es para ti estos momentos tu música, rodearte de personas cercanas.

—Vale.

—Y de agradecer a Louis, tu novio por estar ahí para ti en un momento tan importante de tu carrera.

Louis tose, luciendo totalmente en pánico. No parece estar mejor que Harry.

—… Uhm.

—Sí, será lo mejor si lo anuncias así. Con tus palabras. Por supuesto le informaremos con anticipación al joven Grimshaw.

—No estoy tan seguro…

—Bueno, nunca antes has confirmado tus noviazgos. Definitivamente será algo nuevo.

—Pero… uhm, ¿no será mejor algo de bajo perfil? Una foto… en Instagram o algo.

—No —corean Roberto y Zayn.

—Cuando descubran quién es Louis, irán en búsqueda de sus redes sociales y verán que ustedes tienen ya un tiempo juntos, solo que ha sido bajo perfil. Lo cual es justamente la imagen que queremos dar.

—Que vuelvan a tener expectativas en ti, Harry. Y dejen de verte como... un caso perdido.

Todo el rostro de Harry se contrae.

No comenta nada más, permaneciendo de piedra sobre su asiento, alternando la mirada entre Zayn y Roberto quienes parecen estar a sintonía, discutiendo hasta el más mínimo detalle de su “relación” con Louis.

El omega permanece con el rostro hacia abajo, mejillas azoradas y labios en un rictus tirante. De vez en cuando mordisquea su pulgar y levanta la mirada hacia Harry, quien agradece profundamente el sistema de filtración del aire que hay en la junta, de lo contrario todo apestaría con su aroma.

—Bueno, eso sería todo —concluye finalmente Zayn—. Roberto, tu encárgate de hablar con el resto de tu equipo y yo hablaré con los de la disquera.

—Bien.

Todos comienzan a ponerse de pie, Harry incluido y al voltear se encuentra con el rostro rígido y poco amable de su agente de seguridad.

—¿Nos vamos, Lou? —pregunta Zayn, a lo que el otro omega asiente.

Harry se despide de todos y con Liam en silencio tras él, sale del salón sintiéndose un poco como un extranjero en su propio cuerpo, incómodo con sus propios pensamientos los cuales divagan de una cosa a otra.

Él aceptó, nadie lo ha obligado a nada. Sabe que si le dice a Zayn que fingir tener un novio durante todo un año le sienta realmente mal, este cancelará todo. También sabe que no puede hacerlo, que Roberto y Zayn tienen razón y solo buscan cuidar la carrera de Harry.

Y el problema no es Louis. El omega es cautivante, encantador de todas las formas posibles y Harry ama la belleza y a las personas. Le gustó a simple vista, y Harry está seguro de que disfrutará su compañía. Sin embargo hay algo, una sensación nauseabunda, que lo embarga cada vez que piensa en las implicaciones de fingir amar a alguien. En hacerle creer a millones de personas algo que no es porque esas personas no están contentas con quien es en realidad. 

—…Harry.

—No ahora —masculla.

Liam parece entender porque inclina la cabeza y se mantiene en silencio.

Presiona el botón del elevador y escucha unas pisadas a su espalda, al voltear su rostro ve sobre su hombro a Zayn y Louis.

El omega lleva contra su pecho el tupper con el sandwich que Harry le hizo y con la otra mano el vaso térmico con té.

Una parvada de aves revolotea en el estómago del alfa.

—¿Todo bien, Harry? —pregunta su agente.

—Sí.

—¿Seguro? —Harry se encoge de hombros y vuelve a presionar el botón, como si eso sirviera de algo. Zayn suspira se arrima a su lado—. Hey, ¿Qué dices si después de dejar a Louis en la estación de trenes me paso a tu casa?

Harry frunce el ceño y se dirige al omega.

—¿A dónde vas?

El omega parece tomado por sorpresa, porque sus ojos se abren exageradamente y la respiración queda atascada en su pecho, retrocede un paso y se abraza a sí mismo.

Harry se llena el pecho de su aroma. Sus caninos pican al comprender que la reacción instintiva de Louis es el miedo. Debe apartar la mirada, sintiéndose frustrado por no poder hacer o decir algo para tranquilizar al omega.

—A mi casa. Por unos días solamente —responde algo atropellado—. Es decir, ¿una semana? Zayn dijo que no había problema Es… ¿está mal que vaya?

—No, por supuesto que puedes ir —le asegura con premura—. No quería incomodarte. Lo siento si lo hice.

—No, no lo hiciste. —Louis exhala y tras arreglarse el flequillo con un gesto nervioso le sonríe a Harry—. Yo… Solo estoy un poco tenso con todo esto. Lo siento.

Zayn mira a Liam de reojo. Ambos se encogen de hombros y las puertas del elevador finalmente se abren. Zayn es el primero en entrar, seguido por Louis. Liam espera a que Harry ingrese para seguirlo y una vez las puertas se cierran, el beta presiona el botón que los lleva al estacionamiento subterráneo de la disquera.

El agente de Harry saca su teléfono y murmura algo de divorciarse tras revisar una secuencia de mensajes de texto. Le pide a Louis su termo con té, quejándose de que necesita un trago porque le duele la garganta por gritar tanto la noche anterior. Harry realmente no necesita saber esos detalles, y por la mirada de Liam y Louis, puede asegurar que ellos tampoco.

Una vez las puertas se abren, Louis y Harry se miran de soslayo por una fracción de segundo, de la misma manera que lo harían dos adolescentes.

Al llegar al amplio y grisáceo estacionamiento, el cual con enormes pilares divide la ubicación de los autos, su agente se despide de Harry y Liam con un beso en la mejilla, asegurándole a Harry que pasará por su casa más tarde.

Louis solamente agita su mano y voltea para seguir a su agente.

Harry traga, sintiendo un calambre en su vientre.

—Uhm, Louis —lo llama.

El omega se detiene y voltea, sus ojos son enormes y tan azules que Harry olvida por un segundo para qué lo ha llamado.

—¿Sí?

—Teléfono —suelta y cuando Louis frunce su ceño Harry se percata de que ha sonado totalmente absurdo—. Es decir, si quieres… ¿podríamos intercambiar números de teléfono? Sé que no es necesario hasta que… comencemos oficialmente a ser... ya sabes. Pero, uhm, sería genial que quisieras. Puedes escribirme o… o llamarme, o si prefieres yo puedo llamarte.

Louis mordisquea una esquina de su labio inferior, se aferra con más fuerza al tupper de plástico y mira de soslayo a Zayn, quien a unos pasos de distancia está pegado a la pantalla de su móvil.

Harry busca a Liam con la mirada, el beta lo está esperando a un lado del Land Rover. Lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar lo que conversan.

—Sí —susurra finalmente, con un furioso rubor apoderándose de sus mejillas—. Es decir, no es necesario que me llames o me respondas. Sé que esta semana vas a hacer todas esas cosas… Ellos dijeron que vas a estar muy ocupado ¿no? Con tus entrevistas. Y no quiero molestar, pero… Sí, sería genial. Tener tu número.

Harry tira de sus rizos hacia atrás con los dedos y agita la cabeza.

—Sí, no. Es decir, no vas a molestar. Y sí, sería genial.

—Sí —repite Louis.

Y sonríen, porque están actuando un poco divertido, y es imposible ignorarlo.  Harry arruga la nariz y da un paso hacia el omega.

—Vale, entonces… —Louis con su mano libre estira un teléfono a Harry—. ¿Lo anoto? Mi número quiero decir.

El omega levanta los hombros.

—Solo… solo si quieres. O puedes darme tu teléfono y yo anoto mi número.

—No, no. Así está bien. Vale, lo anoto.

Escribe su teléfono y lo devuelve a Louis para que lo guarde como le parezca más apropiado, la curiosidad haciendo cosas molestas en su estómago.

Louis sonríe y tras escribir disimuladamente se lo lleva a la oreja. Harry siente vibrar su propio teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Ahí tienes mi número.

—Genial.

—Sí…

—Entonces… ¿supongo que te veré la próxima semana?

—Supones bien. Y Harry, gracias por el desayuno, sé que sueno repetitivo, pero no tenías por qué molestarte.

—No fue una molestia, Louis.

—Aun así. Fue un gesto lindo.

—Cuando vuelvas... Podemos desayunar de nuevo. ¿Si quieres? Solo si quieres. Porque… Uhm, no quiero que te sientas obligado a pasar más tiempo del necesario conmigo —titubea, rascándose la parte posterior de su cuello. Quizá ha sobrepasado límites, quizá no está bien invitar a Louis a desayunar. No sabe qué está bien hacer y que no en esa situación. Y es por eso que odia las relaciones por publicidad—.    O… o que te sientas incómodo.

—¡No! No es incómodo… me gusta desayunar. Eso estará genial —balbucea volviendo a arreglar su flequillo, luciendo pequeño y encantador a pesar de que no está haciendo nada especial, solamente estar ahí de pie frente a Harry.

—¡De acuerdo, niños, ya despídanse que no tengo todo el día! —les gruñe Zayn con el teléfono sobre la oreja—. No te hablo a ti, Niall. ¡No, no estás molestando en mi trabajo!

Harry abre la boca, un  _“nos vemos, Lou”_  en la punta de su lengua, pero el omega es más rápido y en un simple pestañeo está a solo unos centímetros de Harry, sobre las puntas de sus pies y una mano sobre el hombro del alfa.

Harry siente el roce de los labios del omega sobre su mejilla, el fantasma de su respiración haciéndole hormiguear la piel. La enredadera que son sus feromonas hechizando al alfa, enredándose en él y reduciéndolo a sus instintos más primitivos. 

Louis se aparta rápidamente y gira sobre sus talones, susurrando un “nos vemos, Harry”.

El alfa traga, ignora el pulso disparado sobre su cuello, el picor en sus caninos y la desesperación de su instinto por correr hacia el omega y lamerlo hasta que todo en él huela a Harry, marcarlo con su esencia.

Siente una mano sobre su espalda baja. Es Liam.

—Harry… por lo que más quieras solo no-

—Es él —asegura exhalando su aliento caliente. Sintiendo que todo su cuerpo está ardiendo y que el suelo no es sino una nube en medio del cielo—. Esta vez sí.

Liam niega.

—Esto no va terminar bien.

A Harry no le importa.

—No me importa. Es él. 

No está equivocado, esta vez sí que no lo está.

Louis es su omega. El definitivo.

—Sí. Lo es... porque está contratado para serlo, Harry.

Oh. Mierda.


	5. Solo deben practicar

Louis observa de reojo su teléfono. Nuevamente.

Han transcurrido cinco días desde que volvió a Doncaster.

—¿Por qué no le escribes tú? —pregunta Bárbara mientras intenta, con algo de dificultad, trenzar las puntas de corto, ya no tan corto, cabello de Louis.

Ella, junto a su mamá y Violet, saben una versión poco modificada de lo que fue su visita a Londres.

Que estuvo con Zayn, miles y Niall, lo cual es verdad. Que fue a una entrevista de trabajo para dar clases de actuación a un conocido de Zayn, lo cual no es tan verdad. Y que conoció a un hombre con el que tuvieron un poco de química; lo cual no sabe si es verdad.

—Porque él pidió mi número, él debe escribir. Solo soy un omega —se excusa. Y si Louis ha utilizado esa carta a su favor desde el preciso momento en que se presentó como omega, es por buenos motivos.

Su hermana bufa y Louis intenta ignorar como el aroma de ella se ha vuelto más robusto en las últimas semanas. Es prácticamente oficial, ella es alfa. Solo deben esperar a que presente su celo.

—No lo intentes. Sabes que conmigo no va a funcionar.

—¡No intento nada! Solo estoy siendo un omega recatado.

—Estás siendo una víbora manipuladora, lo sé porque compartimos sangre.

—Violet es mi favorita.

—No. No lo es.

—Heeey —se queja Violet levantando la vista de su cuaderno de matemáticas.

—Sin pelear —murmura su madre con ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo contra el respaldo del sofá, vibrando por la cosa esa, Louis nunca podrá recordar el nombre, que le regalaron hace un año para masajear sus hombros.

—Además —agrega con las mejillas tomando color, sentado sobre el sofá, piernas cruzadas a los indio y jugando con sus dedos—, esta semana va a estar súper ocupado.

—¿En qué dijiste que trabaja tu víctima? —pregunta su madre casualmente.

Louis rueda los ojos.

—… Es artista. Y no es mi víctima.

—Hm.

Su madre no dice más, pero su rostro tiene una sonrisa relajada.

Louis no se queja, por el contrario está agradecido de que ella no decida insistir en el asunto, porque no tiene ninguna respuesta para darle. Y el resto de su día ocurre con calma, le promete a sus hermanas que las visitará lo más seguido posible y a su vez hace que ellas le prometan comportarse y cuidar a mamá.

Bárbara es la más afectada con su partida y lo demuestra, colgándose del brazo de Louis en todo momento, con sus ojos opacos y su mandíbula tensa.

—Es por su celo. Ya está por presentarse —le responde su mamá cuando Louis le comenta al respecto.

Están de vuelta en el piso de Louis, solo ellos dos, metiendo en cajas todo aquello que el omega considera indispensable para llevar a Londres.

—Lo sé. ¿Me vas a avisar cuando ocurra?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Tienes de todo para cuidarla? —Su mamá responde con un tarareo suave—. Bien… —Hace una pausa—. ¿No sabes si hay alguien…? Si Bárbara tiene-

No termina. Se aclara la garganta y desvía el rostro para que su mamá no vea como se ha ruborizado. Fingiendo que dobla cuidadosamente su ropa, cuando en realidad está haciendo ovillos con ella antes de echarla en la maleta.

—Louis Tomlinson —Se voltea, un marco de foto entre sus manos—, ¿estas espiando la vida romántica de tu hermana?

Los ojos de Louis se abren desmesuradamente. Niega con rapidez, su cabello agitándose de un lado a otro.

—¡Jamás podría…!

—Bien —lo interrumpe—, porque no soy desleal. Y si Bárbara me contó que conoció a un beta, es un secreto entre nosotras —Le guiñe un ojo a Louis.

¿Un beta?

—¿Un beta?

—Sí.

Wow.

Bueno, Louis abraza todo tipo de amor mientras sea legal y consensual. Una vez salió con un omega; fue genial.

—Mientras sea feliz.

—Mientras llegue con buenas notas a casa… Y sea feliz.

Y cuando llega la tarde, Louis se percata de que está todo arreglado para marchar. Muebles cubiertos con largas sábanas, adornos y recuerdos importantes en cajas, su ropa y objetos personales en maletas.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunta su mamá.

—Sí —Mira con algo de incredulidad cómo ha empaquetado toda su vida en un solo día. Algo extraña es la sensación que eso le provoca—. ¿Ya llamaste al señor Spencer?

Le gustaría ser él mismo quien hable con el dueño del piso, pero sabe que no será posible ya que estará en Londres, así que obviamente lidia con ello como lo haría un adulto responsable; le ha pedido  a su mamá que lo haga.

—Por supuesto —le asegura ella—. La próxima semana me reuniré con el dueño y le preguntaré si es posible subarrendar.

No es estrictamente necesario hacerlo ya que una vez reciba su primer pago no deberá agobiar a su mamá para que le ayude a financiar ese piso, e incluso podrá ayudar con algo de dinero en casa. Sin embargo, su mamá ha insistido en no desperdiciar el lugar y en vez de hacerlo juntar polvo durante todo ese tiempo, arrendarlo.

—… Bueno —Repasa con la vista el que fue su lugar por un par de meses—. Eso sería todo.

Esa noche, que es la última que pasará en su departamento, se le dificulta el dormir. Gira demasiadas veces, enredándose entre las sábanas, sintiéndose molesto con su propia piel, mirando cada pocos minutos la hora en su móvil, levantándose por un té y luego al baño. La oscuridad no siendo la suficiente, los ruidos de la calle por primera vez filtrándose a través de las paredes y haciendo eco en su cabeza.

Finalmente, cuando el reloj marca las cuatro de la madrugada, se da por vencido. Prende la lámpara que se encuentra sobre la mesita de apoyo a su derecha, busca su laptop en su maleta y se acomoda en la cama, abriendo Netflix con la esperanza de encontrar algo que apague su cabeza aunque sea un momento.

No encuentra nada que llame su atención, así que decide revivir la última temporada de _“the walking dead”_ , y está realmente en ello cuando su móvil, a su lado sobre el edredón, vibra por la llegada de un texto.

Louis instintivamente frunce el ceño, considerando la hora y a sus amistades, no le sorprendería que fuera un mensaje de auxilio. Todo pensamiento de desvanece cuando lee el mensaje.

**«Hey! Soy Harry. xx»**

Louis parpadea y relee el mensaje.

Bien.

Es Harry. Tras cinco días de mirar a su móvil como lo haría un halcón con su presa, esperando, ahí lo tiene. Harry le ha escrito.

A las cuatro de la madrugada.

No está nervioso. No tiene razón para estarlo. Y es un profesional. Lleva años enviando mensajes, podría trabajar de eso.

Pero por alguna razón le sudan las manos, sus mejillas están sonrojadas, su temperatura corporal un poco más elevada de lo normal y su corazón parece haber decidido dirigir una orquesta en su pecho.

 **«Hola Harry. Sé que eres tú** **J** **»**

Presiona enviar y se da cuenta de lo mal que ha sonado esa respuesta. ¿Desde cuándo enviar mensajes de texto requiere un coeficiente intelectual tan avanzado que Louis no puede hacerlo ni medianamente decente?

**«Porque guardé tu número»**

**«Tú lo escribiste en mi teléfono…»**

**«¿Todo bien? Es bastante tarde»**

Harry no responde y Louis, intentando salvaguardar su dignidad, decide no enviar nada más.

**«Hoy acaricié un gato»**

Joder.

Mierda.

Al menos, y en su defensa, el gato de su vecina es lo más hermoso, arisco e intimidante que Louis ha visto y poder acariciarlo se sintió como un logro de un millón de dólares.

**«Amo los gatos. Y supongo que está todo bien»**

**«Solo, no puedo dormir. Demasiadas cosas por hacer»**

**«¿Te desperté?»**

Por supuesto. Zayn le comentó que Harry iba a estar corriendo de un lado para otro, entre entrevistas, sesiones de foto y promoción para su futuro álbum. Louis mira su teléfono, sintiéndose ofendido con el aparato por no ayudarle a pensar en una respuesta.

**«No. Tampoco puedo dormir…»**

**«¿Cómo me tienes guardado en tu teléfono?»**

**«No tienes que decirme si no quieres»**

Louis niega y toma una captura de pantalla. Se la envía a Harry y suelta una carcajada al ver la respuesta del alfa.

**«Heeey. ¿Harry Styles™? ¿Es en serio?»**

**«Hay más de un Harry en mi teléfono»**

**«Cámbialo. Me gusta Príncipe Harry»**

Atrevido.

Louis tiene espacio para un solo príncipe Harry y debe encontrarse durmiendo en el palacio real de Buckingham, preferiblemente soñando con Louis.

**«Ocupado. Intenta otro»**

**«No te creo»**

**«Harry Styles estrella del rock»**

**«Muy largo»**

**«Estrella del Rock»**

**«No»**

**«Me estoy ofendiendo»**

Louis traga y cambia el nombre de Harry. Le manda una captura.

Pasan cinco segundos y Harry envía una respuesta.

**«Bien. xx»**

Louis suspira y pone una mano sobre su pecho. Mira la pantalla de su teléfono. El contacto de Harry guardado bajo una simple palabra.

_“Alfa”._

Louis no responde y no vuelven a mensajearse después de eso. Louis realmente lo agradece porque su capacidad de hacer sinapsis parece haber desaparecido en los últimos cinco minutos.

Se acurruca en su cama, abrazándose con fuerza a una de sus almohadas y mirando el techo como si este obtuviera las respuestas del universo. Su laptop relegada a un costado.

Ese va a ser sin lugar a dudas un año largo.

☄☄☄

Harry se desploma sobre su cama, está exhausto. Su cabeza es un círculo vicioso de respuestas prefabricadas y memorizadas posturas para fotos.

Quiere pensar que lo peor ya ha pasado, sin embargo, sabe que no es así.  Todo el mundo quiere una parte de él y de alguna forma es su trabajo dárselas.

Su asistente, Nancy, lo mira de soslayo mientras de pie a un costado de la cama le repite el itinerario para el día siguiente. Harry tararea en respuesta, ronco y vibrante, con su antebrazo tapándole la vista y su traje de diseñador haciéndolo sentir atrapado.

—Eso es todo, Harry.

—Gracias —murmura sin moverse.

—Zayn va a traerte una taza de té. ¿Necesitas algo más?

Niega con la cabeza y exhala una mísera despedida cuando ella sale de su habitación.

Se siente un poco mareado, debe ser por la fatiga. Ha estado algo inapetente, y eso sumado a su nula capacidad para conciliar el sueño, está haciendo estragos en él.

Es difícil.

Todo ha transcurrido demasiado rápido y solo ahora está asimilándolo.

Lo peor de todo han sido las entrevistas, si bien nadie ha mencionado directamente a Chesley, las implicaciones negativas hacia ella no han faltado. Harry no puede decir que se alegra; simplemente no puede. Y es por eso que quiere llamarla, algo totalmente estúpido considerando la situación en que están ambos.

Nunca se ha jactado de ser un espécimen muy inteligente.

Busca su teléfono a tientas y mira la pantalla por un par de minutos hasta que Zayn entra en la habitación, una taza de té en cada mano.

—¿Harry? —le pregunta con tono reservado al ver la expresión rígida en el rostro del alfa.

Harry suspira y se incorpora, quedando con su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama, Zayn sentándose a su lado y estirándole una de las tazas. Tras darle las gracias y beber un sorbo, piensa bien en lo que va a decir, ignorando las alarmas que suenan en su cabeza.

—Quiero llamar a Chelsey —exhala en un susurro agotado a su representante.

Zayn chistea con la lengua.

—No.                                                                                                                                     

—No te estoy consultando Zayn —le advierte, sin levantar la vista de su teléfono—. Voy… voy a llamarla.

Siente la disconformidad a través de las feromonas de su agente, sin embargo, lo ignora. Transcurre un incómodo silencio hasta que Zayn se levanta de la cama, mirando a Harry con una expresión severa y tensa.

—Bien, lo que sea. Solo ten cuidado con lo que dices.

Su agente sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta a su espalda. Harry toma una profunda respiración antes de marcar el número de su exnovia, llevándose el teléfono a la oreja como si este pesara una tonelada.

—…Hey Chel.

Pasa un minuto entero antes de que ella le responda.

_—¿Qué quieres?_

Su voz. Harry no puede decir que la ha olvidado, sin embargo, es tan extraño escucharla. ¿Siempre fue así de lúgubre? Seca y áspera…

Harry pasa saliva, frotando la palma de una mano sobre su rodilla y llevando su mirada al enorme ventanal frente a su cama. El cielo totalmente oscuro reflejándose sobre el cristal.

Por una fracción de segundo recuerda cuando ella empapeló ese mismo cristal con sus incontables partituras, negándose a quitarles la vista por horas hasta que finalmente comprendió que era lo que no le gustaba de ellas.

—Uhm, solo… ¿cómo has estado?

La escucha reír a través de la línea telefónica. Es agrio y triste, nada parecido a la risa coqueta que ella le daba después de cada cita, dejándolo afuera de su puerta con el fantasma de un casto sobre los labios.

 _—¿Es en serio_ , _Harry?_ —le pregunta con voz quebrada— _¿Cómo quieres que esté cuando acabo de leer un contrato de confidencialidad para que no te mencione nunca más?_

—… No sé de qué hablas —miente. No puede lidiar con eso.

_—No me mientas. Sé que Zayn siempre consulta tu opinión._

Harry cierra los ojos, los almohadones bajo su nuca haciendo poco y nada para ayudarlo pasar la migraña que carga hace días.

—Bueno, uhm… —balbucea—. Dijiste cosas realmente groseras de mí. Él solo está protegiendo mi imagen.

 _—¡¿Realmente crees que yo dije todas esas cosas?!_ —Le grita, y Harry recuerda en ese momento por qué no funcionaron. La personalidad de Chelsey es como la música que compone, fuerte y avasalladora; algo que al principio lo cautivó—. _Harry estuve en casa de mis padres desde que terminamos._

El entrecejo de Harry se contrae, empuja su lengua sobre la parte posterior de su dentadura y medita las palabras de la omega.

—Entonces cómo es que…

 _—N-no lo sé, ¿bien?_ —lo interrumpe. Harry no la ha visto, pero por el tono de su voz puede adivinar que está cansada—. _Mi agente se está encargando de todo. En el mejor de los casos, algunos medios van a emitir disculpas públicas, pero… no podemos hacer mucho, ¿podemos? Nada les impide publicar mentiras_.

—¿De verdad no hiciste esas entrevistas? —insiste, intentando pasar la culpa que se siente como un nudo asfixiante sobre su garganta.

_—¡No! ¿Crees que me beneficia parecer una exnovia resentida y loca? Al menos seis clientes se han contactado para retractarse de contratar mis servicios._

Y Harry piensa en la línea laboral de Cheley, como suele rodearse de gente mucho más conservadora. Los burgueses de la industria.

—… Lamento oír eso.

 _—¿Lo lamentas?_ —le pregunta con notoria mofa— _¿Sabes lo peor? Que realmente fuiste horrible conmigo, y sí me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba, y tengo todo el maldito derecho a estar furiosa y odiarte_ —Las lágrimas pueden sentirse en la forma en que habla, en que respira. Harry presiona la palma de su mano libre contra su frente. Siente nauseas, ganas de colgar la llamada, de gritar, golpear algo. De ahogarse ahí mismo con su propia saliva—. _Pero nunca voy a poder decirle a otra persona eso porque… porque soy omega y en este puto mundo, siempre va a ser mi culpa._

Un escozor en los ojos lo obliga a parpadear.

Sus rizos caen por su rostro de manera alborotada. Su propio aroma molesta al bailar sobre sus fosas nasales.

Piensa en las incontables llamadas de  Chelsey que ignoró, en los mensajes que no le respondió pensando que podría hacerlo más tarde, y que terminó olvidando, y las veces en que prometió viajar a verla solo para terminar pidiéndole a su asistente que le comunicara que no iba a poder hacerlo a causa del trabajo.

No fue un buen alfa para ella.

Nunca lo ha sido.

Y eso es todo lo que tiene para ofrecer.

—…Hablaré con Zayn para que anule el contrato.

— _No, olvida el maldito contrato_ —prácticamente ladra. Harry aprieta los labios, sintiéndose repentinamente a la defensiva. Recuerdos de sus últimas peleas saliendo a la superficie—. _Ya lo firmé después de todo. Solo quiero aclarar que yo no dije nada de eso_.

Asiente.

Intenta respirar pausado, ver lo rescatable de esa situación. Es definitivamente un alivio saber que no fue ella quien dijo todo eso porque… ¿Fisting? ¿Orgias?

Puede lidiar mejor con ello sabiendo que lo hizo un completo extraño con la intención de llenarse los bolsillos y no su exnovia.

—Gracias. Lamento si pensé mal de ti en algún punto.

_—Bueno, con todo lo que ha salido, es lo mínimo que podías hacer. Solamente… hubiera sido genial si me hubieras llamado antes de enviar a todo tu escuadrón de protección._

—Lo siento —repite.

 _—Sí, lo que sea —_ suspira sobre la línea telefónica _—. Debo irme. Cuídate, Harry._

Chelsey cuelga y Harry aprieta sus ojos.

Eso… definitivamente ha tenido un giro inesperado.

—¿Ya terminaste de hablar con la loca? —Zayn está parado en el umbral de la puerta. Aún sostiene una taza de té con ambas manos. Mira a Harry con una ceja levantada, su voz desafiante.

Harry niega, encogiéndose de hombros. Sin saber bien cómo explicar lo que está circulando dentro de las paredes de su cabeza.

—Me dijo que no ha… ella no ha hecho ninguna declaración, Zayn.

Su agente lo observa con una expresión monótona.

—¿Y? —le pregunta finalmente.

—Zayn, Ella no fue. Todo lo que salió fue mentira.

—Por supuesto que fue mentira —concede Zayn con el borde de la taza sobre sus labios—. Y quizá no fue Chelsey directamente, pero recuerda que ella no trabaja sola, Harry. Y que las declaraciones vinieron tras un par de semanas desde su ruptura, en todos los medios importantes. Para lograr eso se necesitan unos cuantos contactos.

La simpleza con la que Zayn le vomita todo eso no sorprende a Harry, aun así no le sienta del todo bien. Se relame los labios y comienza a jugar con los anillos en sus dedos, girándolos con insistencia; un hábito que ha adquirido con el tiempo.

—¿Estás diciendo que su equipo está saboteándola?

—No. Lo que estoy diciendo, es que no puedo darme el lujo de confiar en ella o en su equipo. Y en lo que a mi cliente respecta, no debería preocuparse por cosas que ya no son su asunto.

Harry deja caer su rostro hacia abajo.

—… Te has vuelto cruel —le recrimina. Su voz siendo no más que un murmullo profundo.

—Despiadado.

—No me gusta.

—Bien.

Zayn no se va tras eso, por el contrario, permanece con Harry hasta que tras una cena, una ducha y una película, su humor mejora considerablemente. Le conversa emocionado de sus planes para el día siguiente y cómo llevarán a Miles a casa de su abuela, donde pasarán la noche.

Cuando Harry, bajando el volumen de su voz y sintiéndose repentinamente acalorado, pregunta por Louis, Zayn le explica que este llegará en dos días más por la tarde, así que ya estarán de vuelta para recibirlo. También le cuenta que en efecto ha decidido instalar a Louis en uno de los pisos que Harry no ocupa.

Harry solo le da un pulgar hacia arriba y continúan viendo la película hasta que se hace demasiado tarde y su agente decide, con un rostro somnoliento, que ya es hora de marcharse. Se despiden como es costumbre, con un abrazo estrecho a un costado del auto de Zayn, las luces del jardín de Harry creando juegos de sombras en ambos rostros, el prado húmedo por el riego automatizado llenándoles los pulmones de un aroma fresco.

—Mañana con Niall tendremos nuestros teléfonos apagados, pero sabes que cualquier cosa…

—Puedo llamar al teléfono de tu mamá. Lo sé.

Costumbre. Desde que Niall y Zayn comenzaron a tener itinerarios más ajetreados, diseñaron un sistema simple y económico para poder estar juntos sin ser molestados por cosas de trabajo. Y si Harry terminó haciéndose buen amigo de la mamá de Zayn en el proceso de llamar a su casa para contactar a su agente, es un beneficio colateral del que nadie sabe.

—Bien. Nos vemos en dos días.

—Trae a Miles la próxima vez —le pide. Por lo que sabe, el pequeño ya no está resfriado y no hay nada que lo retenga de pasar tiempo con su futuro tutor, maestro de la vida.

Que no desee tener hijos propios no quiere decir que no desee raptarse los de sus seres queridos.

Zayn le guiñe un ojo y se adentra en el asiento del conductor.

—Lo haré.

Ya de vuelta en su cómodo y añorado confinamiento, se despoja de toda prenda de ropa e ingresa en su cama, doblando la sábana superior para que sobresalga del edredón; la seda acariciando deliciosamente cada tramo de su piel desnuda.

Está completamente agotado y el sueño en cualquier momento va a obligarlo a cerrar los párpados, pero antes de que eso ocurra  y únicamente iluminado con una lámpara al costado de su cama, agarra su móvil y entrando a su Instagram, no el oficial naturalmente, busca a cierto omega.

No ha visto a Louis desde que tuvieron la reunión y ha estado tan saturado de cosas por hacer, lugares a los que ir, gente a la que ver, que ni siquiera ha podido enviarle otro mensaje.

Da con Louis Tomlinson y de manera instintiva sonríe al ver las últimas fotos. Sale con dos chicas más jóvenes en un acogedor salón. Todos con un sándwich sobre la boca y los ojos revelando que están sonriendo. La foto con un comentario simple “Última cena con las discípulas”.

Hereje.

Le fascina.

Es tan bonito y alegre. Harry quiere ver más de eso, quiere que vuelva a Londres y conocerlo, preguntarle si las chicas de las fotos son su familia, si tiene hermanos, o como son sus padres. Qué tipo de música le gusta y cuál es su color favorito. Si prefiere el amanecer o el atardecer, lo cual… estará realmente decepcionado si Louis le dice que son lo mismo.

En ese momento las palabras de Chelsey lo asaltan y se obliga a cerrar la aplicación y disponer de su teléfono. La culpa anudando en su estómago.

—Esta vez será distinto —asegura como si de un mantra se tratase. Con una férrea convicción que ruega, no se desvanezca…

Como ha ocurrido siempre.

☄☄☄

Es temprano. Bastante.

Se escucha el piar de las aves que sacuden sus alas mojadas con el rocío de la mañana. Las calles ya comienzan a poblarse de personas comenzando su día, y Louis está solo, de pie frente a un enorme portón y congelándose.

El registro en su teléfono acusa al menos unas treinta llamadas a Zayn y Niall alternadamente. Su dedo índice duele por la cantidad de veces que ha presionado el maldito timbre.

A su espalda se encuentra estacionado su modesto _Rover 100_ año 96’ en color rojo. Suelen decirle que debe cambiarlo, Louis suele insultar a quienes hacen esa sugerencia.

Es lo más cerca que estará de la princesa de Gales.

Y el problema es que en ese momento se siente como cualquier cosa menos realeza, porque su mejor amigo de toda la vida, literalmente lo ha abandonado.

En Londres.

—Hijo de… —Muerde su lengua para no terminar el insulto.

La madre de Zayn es adorable y no tiene la culpa de tener un indolente bastardo por hijo.

Mira su teléfono, esperando que este le de alguna respuesta instantánea, que solucione el lío en el que se encuentra. Eso le ocurre por hacer caso a esa cosa rara que hay en su hipotálamo. Sentimientos o lo que sea, y que le hizo pensar _«voy a viajar un día antes para sorprenderlos y pasar algo de tiempo con Miles»._

Entra nuevamente a la sección de mensajes y tras enviar un nuevo «Voy a incendiar tu casa si no apareces», se percata del nombre que en silencio está siendo su única opción.

_Alfa._

Bien.

Respira hondo. Necesita un café, de ser posible con un poco de leche y azúcar sin refinar. No va a obtener nada de momento, por lo que vuelve al interior de su auto y deja caer su rostro sobre el volante al mismo tiempo que su pulgar se presiona sobre la tecla “llamar”.

Se lleva el teléfono contra la oreja.

Joder.

Todo bien. Solo es una llamada.

Se aclara la garganta ante el tercer pitido, sintiendo que su pulso galopa sobre su cuello y que repentinamente el frío se ha dispersado de su cuerpo, tomando lugar un calor electrizante.

_—¿…Louis?_

Corta.

Literalmente.

Louis corta la llamada.

—Ay, ¿qué hice? —Chilla sin aliento. Antes de hacer conexión sináptica apropiada su teléfono comienza a sonar y vibrar sobre la tensa palma de su mano. Y Louis va a cuestionar severamente qué tipo de embarazo tuvo su madre para que él haya salido así. Es ridículo—. Bien…. Ya.

Contesta, sintiéndose tonto como pocas veces se ha sentido.

_—¿Hola? ¿Louis?_

La voz profunda y ronca, con bordes rasposos es todo lo que Louis puede asimilar por unos asfixiantes segundos, antes de caer en cuenta por qué el alfa lo está llamando.

—Uhm, hey Harry…

 _—¿Qué…?_ —El alfa carraspea y Louis ahoga en su garganta el gemido instintivo que  desea emerger de ella—. _¿Qué ocurre? Me llamaste y cortaste. Y… es muy temprano, ¿no? ¿Qué hora es?_

—Uh, sí. Son las… ocho. Ocho de la mañana.

Dios.

 _—Oh… Y, uhm ¿qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?_ —La preocupación en la voz del alfa es notoria y Louis se encuentra a sí mismo negando con la cabeza ante el rubor que toma posesión en sus mejillas.

—Sí. Estoy bien, lo siento si te preocupé —Le asegura. Escucha a Harry suspirar, de alivio quizá—. En realidad… uhm, te llamé porque estoy en una situación un poco… ¿Sabes dónde está Zayn?

_—¿Zayn? Sí, por supuesto. Se fue con Niall y Miles a casa de su mamá por dos días. ¿No te dijo?_

Ah.

Por supuesto. Zayn y Niall siempre apagan sus teléfonos cuando arrancan del ajetreo de Londres.

—No, no me dijo —exhala con frustración.

Debería haber pensado en eso antes.

_—¿Pero es importante? Joder, por supuesto que lo es. Lo siento, no… espera, no he despertado del todo._

—No, Harry, realmente no…

 _—Bien, ya_ —lo interrumpe y Louis escucha a través de la línea telefónica unos pasos—. ¿Quieres que llame a la casa de su mamá? O puedo darte el teléfono.

—¡No! No, está bien —miente.

No está bien.

Pero sabe que si los llama, viajarán de vuelta en un parpadeo, y por supuesto sabe que Zayn y Niall necesitan ese tiempo para ellos, para estar con Miles y no preocuparse por nada de lo que ocurre en el mundo.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí… —asegura sonando demasiado apagado.

—No. No lo estás. —Mierda—. No… no debes decirme si no quieres, pero… si puedo ayudar de alguna manera, me gustaría. —Louis presiona sus labios en una línea tirante. ¿Qué se supone que responda? De todas formas no hay manera en que Harry pueda ayudar—. ¿Por favor, Louis?

—Mierda —En el momento en que rueda por su lengua la última vocal se golpea mentalmente—. Harry, no es… Solo, uhm, ¿Estoy en Londres?

—¿Qué?

—Eh, sí. No es la gran cosa —intenta reír; falla—. Solo viajé un día antes. No sabía… Zayn no me dijo-

—¿Estás acá? —le pregunta sonando demandante, como si quisiera arrancar de Louis una respuesta inmediata.

Louis siente un escalofrío recorrer su piel.

—¡Pero no importa! Puedo quedarme en un hotel. Hasta mañana que vuelva Zayn. Solo estaba preocupado porque no contesta y, de verdad. Lo siento, por despertarte y molestarte, sé que estás cansado. Has estado dando todas esas entrevistas. Dios, ay…

Genial.

Ha tenido un vómito verbal.

Respira a través de su boca, la vista fija en el volante. Sus dedos tiemblan discretamente y solo quiere volver a casa.

— _Ven_.

—…¿Ven? —corea.

_—A mi casa. No te quedarás en ningún hotel. Te mandaré la dirección de mi casa._

—Harry no…

— _No es una pregunta._ —Louis puede sentir la vibración tajante en la voz del alfa—. _Si quieres puedo ir por ti._

—¡No, no es necesario!

_—Vale… Te mandaré la dirección entonces._

—Bien. Gracias —susurra sonando inseguro. Voz un poco aguada.

Harry murmura suave y cuelga la llamada.

Diez segundos después Louis recibe un mensaje con la dirección del alfa seguido de un para nada intimidante _«Son_ _quince_ _minutos_ _en_ _auto_ , _estaré_ _esperando»_. Activa su GPS, agradeciendo la tecnología, y pone en marcha el motor.

Maneja en aparente calma, poniendo más atención en la calle frente a él y en la señalética de lo que es necesario. No quiere pensar en lo que ha sido toda esa extraña conversación, ni el ridículo que ha hecho, ni en cómo Harry se ha comportado totalmente como un alfa.

Es así como, en efecto, tras quince minutos de manejo, Louis está frente a la enorme mansión de Harry. Sigue luciendo igual de imponente que la primera vez, con sus enormes murallas blancas y su perfecto prado en la vereda.

Bien.

Solo debe tocar el timbre. Nada difícil, Louis puede perfectamente lidiar con una noche en la casa del que es su alfa por contrato.

Pone su dedo sobre el timbre, sin presionar.

Respira hondo y traga.

Bien, va a hacerlo.

—No, no, no —Se voltea—. No puedo hacerlo.

Da dos pasos cuando escucha una puerta metálica ser abierta.

Mierda.

—¿Louis?

—Uhm —Se aclara la garganta al mismo tiempo que se voltea—. ¡Hola!

Prácticamente se ahoga con su saliva al ver al alfa.

Harry luce tan, tan, tan suave. Es como… una oda a la suavidad.

Con unos gigantes pantalones de dormir amarrados sobre la línea de sus caderas y una corta camiseta vieja que expone un poco de pálida y firme piel en su abdomen, descalzo y con su cabello suelto, luciendo caóticamente adorable.

Su expresión no luce tan suave, sin embargo. Sus cejas están juntas y por la manera en que sus labios se aprietan, Louis puede ver fácilmente lo tenso que se encuentra.

Harry guarda las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de dormir y mira por encima del hombro de Louis antes de separar los labios.

—¿Dónde ibas?

—¿Eh? Oh… Solo, solo quería comprobar que dejé la puerta del auto con seguro. Soy un poco torpe con esas cosas y puede no parecerlo, pero este auto es muy valioso. Te lo prometo.

El ceño fruncido de Harry desaparece y Louis siente que finalmente puede respirar con libertad.

—Eso veo. —Con el gesto señala el auto de Louis—. Es el auto de la princesa de Gales, ¿verdad?

Louis…

Louis siente mariposas aletear en su vientre. Va a necesitar insecticida.

—…Sí —responde medio ido. Confundido por la manera en que todo lo que Harry dice o hace, parece ser perfecto.

Harry ladea el rostro. Los hoyuelos atacan cuando en sus labios se perfila una sonrisa llena y amplia. El viento juega con sus deshechos rizos y Louis tiene ganas de enredar sus dedos en ellos.

—Buena elección.

—Sí. L-lo es —responde. Refiriéndose a los rizos de Harry, sin embargo.

—¿Vienes? —pregunta y antes de que Louis tenga la posibilidad de responder, agrega—: Hoy viene Liam, puedes pedirle que estacione tu auto en mi garaje después.

—¿Liam?

—Guardaespaldas.

—¿Guarda…? Oh.

Por supuesto.

Harry tiene guardaespaldas porque es un cantante famoso internacionalmente. Un cantante famoso y encantador con miles de opciones románticas, para el cual Louis está legalmente trabajando.

No hay nada más.

Louis es un profesional.

Harry abre más la maciza puerta y con una sonrisa coqueta le indica a Louis que ingrese a su domicilio.

El omega sin protestar, a pesar de que realmente siente que  no debe abusar de la hospitalidad de Harry y mucho menos su guardaespaldas, deja su auto estacionado fuera de la residencia del alfa e ingresa con el rostro inclinado hacia abajo.

Escucha el sonido de la cerradura y siente la presencia del alfa a su lado, por lo que levanta la mirada.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —le pregunta.

—Supongo —asiente—. Eso estaría genial.

Comienzan a caminar hacia el interior de la casa a paso lento; innecesariamente lento. Louis en ese punto no va a cuestionarse el motivo.

Nada tiene sentido. Lo ha asumido.

Lo próximo será tirar su vida al viento. Quizá vivir como en “mujer bonita”.

—Hice café.

—Amo el café.

Harry pelea contra una sonrisa que termina ganando, abriéndose paso con orgullo en su boca. Mira a Louis de soslayo, con sus mejillas agarrando un suave tinte rosa.

—¿Con leche y azúcar no procesada?

Le guiñe un ojo.

Louis se detiene en el acto y boquea como un pez antes de poder formular una palabra decente.

—¿… Cómo?

Harry se encoge de hombros y aplana una mano en la espalda baja de Louis. El contacto es firme y la palma de Harry es tibia y grande sobre él. Su aroma es fuerte, es cálido y algo que Louis se encuentra buscando en cada respiración de manera inconsciente.

—Quizá Zayn mencionó que eres un grano en el culo con gustos exigentes y quise estar preparado.

—No lo soy. —Hace un puchero.

Lo es. Totalmente.

Pasan por el umbral de la entrada y la piel de Louis siente de manera inmediata el cambio de temperatura. Está cálido y acogedor; algo que agradece tras haber estado un par de horas congelándose afuera de la casa de Zayn.

—No importa. —Harry empuja la punta de su lengua en una esquina de su boca de manera obscena. Louis va a denunciarlo—. Me gustan los desafíos.

—… Oh.

Genial.

Louis no responde, simplemente se dejar llevar por la mano de Harry hasta la cocina. Es enorme y lujosa y Louis no esperaba nada menos.

Harry le indica que se siente sobre uno de los banquillos que hay frente a una isla central, y tras poner a calentar el agua y servir en un plato de pincelada porcelana, unas galletas demasiado bonitas como para comerlas, se sienta a su lado.

—¿Algo más que deba saber? —Apoya su codo sobre la isla y su mentón en su mano. Su cuerpo girado hacia el omega. Luce confortable, relajado de una manera que Louis ni siquiera puede imaginar llegar a estar.

Louis niega con la cabeza.

—Sí.

Su boca traicionándolo. Nada nuevo.

Ve una ceja del alfa levantarse y una sonrisa traviesa hacer aparición.

El agua comienza a hervir, el sonido burbujeante llenando la cocina. Louis está demasiado consciente de los latidos frenéticos de su músculo cardiaco, de la manera en que parece va a salirse a través de su garganta. Y la cocina es enorme, pero pareciera que va a cerrarse en torno a ellos.

—¿Hm?

—…Yo —Cierra la boca. Nada importante llega a su cabeza en ese momento. Se arregla un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y evade la mirada aguda del alfa en él—… No me gusta la piña. En la pizza.

—Vale. Eso es importante. Lo tendré presente —Louis se ríe por lo bajo, es todo menos importante—, voy a ser tu alfa por un año completo después de todo.

Joder.

Eso no lo esperaba.

—Mi alfa… —repite lento, mirando de reojo la boca de Harry.

Ve las fosas nasales del alfa expandirse.

Respira, sus ojos volviéndose glaseados a causa de su instinto tomando posesión. Junta más las piernas, removiéndose en su asiento, las manos atrapadas entre sus muslos internos.

Harry traga audiblemente.

—¿Quieres comenzar ahora?

Louis levanta la vista de golpe.

Harry lo está devorando con la vista y si a Louis no le fascinara tanto, se sentiría realmente ofendido. Pero le fascina… Y le da pánico.

—¿A-ahora? —balbucea, levantando una mano y dejándola sobre la superficie plana; necesitando de algo frío porque siente que va a hacer combustión en cualquier segundo.

—A practicar.

No.

No es necesario.

No hay nada que practicar.

—Sí.

Harry muerde su mejilla interna. Mira la mano de Louis que reposa sobre la superficie de la isla. Louis pasa saliva y aguanta la respiración, bajando la vista a su propia mano casi con miedo.

Ve la mano de Harry acercarse, las puntas de sus dedos tantear sobre la muñeca de Louis. El roce es ínfimo, apenas perceptible pero aun así se siente como un latigazo en la espina dorsal del omega.

—¿Esto está bien? —pregunta en un susurro el alfa.

Louis con su rostro inclinado hacia abajo, mira a Harry a través de sus largas pestañas. Asiente débilmente.

La cocina se siente cargada por las feromonas de ambos. Y Harry, empujando hacia afuera su lengua y dejando brillante sus labios, coloca su mano de lleno sobre la de Louis.

El omega jadea. Su cuello se siente caliente.

—Tu mano es pequeña.

—No lo es —susurra sofocado. Porque Harry le da una media sonrisa que no muestra sus dientes, y Louis solo puede pensar en cómo se sentirían enterrados en su cuello y en sus caderas, muslos, espalda.

No. No, Joder.

—Encaja en la mía.

—¿Lo hace?

—Míralo tú mismo —ordena.

Louis obedece. Lleva la vista a su mano, engullida completamente por la de Harry.

—Lo hace.

Siente su estómago dar volteretas.

El pulgar de Harry cepilla sobre la piel del dorso de su mano. Y es demasiado, es íntimo de una manera que no debería serlo.

—¿Louis?

—¿Hm? —Mira al alfa. Sabe que luce como un desastre, que sus mejillas están arreboladas en rojo y que sus ojos delatan que se encuentra borracho del aroma de Harry.

—Nunca he fingido un beso.

—…¿Oh?

—No quiero hacerlo mal. Cuando debamos… Ya sabes. Delante de las cámaras.

—Sí, sí. Entiendo.

Va a besarlo.

Harry va a besarlo y Louis no está listo. Todo en su cabeza grita no, que se aleje, que no está siendo juicioso. Por el estado en el que se encuentra, batallando para no comenzar a lubricar, besar a Harry va a ser lo menos objetivo y profesional.

—¿Puedo? —pregunta con inseguridad.

—¿Ahora?

Harry asiente. Y su boca luce tan apetitosa frente a Louis, tan llena y tersa a la vista.

—Solo si estás de acuerdo.

—N-no lo sé. Sí, supongo…

—No suenas muy convencido. —No puede debatir eso, porque no lo está. El alfa parece notar la batalla interna del omega porque retira su mano y se ríe discretamente, intentando quitarle hierro a la situación—. Es solo practicar… No es, si no quieres, está bien.

Es solo practicar.

Por supuesto, ¿Qué más podría ser?

Harry no necesita besar a Louis, seguramente tiene un listado de personas dispuestas a caminar sobre fuego para estar con él. No es como Louis, cuyo pecho se encuentra apretado, cuyo vientre cosquillea de deseo; necesitado y ridículo.

—Es solo… Uhm… —Louis sacude su cabeza. No, está mal. No puede seguir comportándose como un idiota solamente porque Harry se ha metido bajo su piel, porque su instinto tira de él como si fuera un imán. El alfa quiere practicar cómo será su relación frente a las cámaras. Eso es todo. Por supuesto, Louis puede hacerlo; o eso repite veinte veces en su cabeza—. Sí. Practiquemos.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —suspira con ojos cerrados. Hace rodar sus ojos, relajándose, obligándose a aplacar los nervios en su estómago. A su instinto omega que gime y se estremece por tener a un alfa.

Es como un ensayo cualquiera. Solo debe lucir enamorado. Ser convincente.

Al abrir los ojos, encuentra a Harry mirándolo con hesitación, luciendo dudoso de la postura del omega.

—¿Louis?

No le responde. Acuna el rostro de Harry con una mano y ladea el rostro. Acaricia el nacimiento de su pómulo con un pulgar. Las esquinas de los ojos de Louis se suavizan y sus labios se entreabren un poco.

 

Agita sus pestañas hacia el alfa, lo mira como si Harry poseyera los secretos del universo en sus ojos, respira unas cuantas veces su aroma, robusto y dominante, de manera advertible para Harry disfrutando como se plasma en su paladar. Finalmente, cuando los ojos de Harry se oscurecen y el verde es tragado por sus pupilas, cierra la distancia entre ambos.

Sus labios se conectan con los de Harry y suspira a través de ellos suavemente. Es un beso inocente, cálido, con sabor a café y caramelo. Louis se empuja más hacia el alfa, aumentando la presión entre sus bocas, queriendo hundirse en los labios llenos y calientes del alfa, sentir la textura de su lengua, el sabor de su saliva.

Gime ante el pensamiento. Necesitado y obsceno.

Harry se aparta de golpe, prácticamente saltando del banco en el que se encontraba sentado. Mira a Louis con pánico, sus ojos abiertos exageradamente. Se lleva una mano a la boca y su manzana de adán baja y sube.

—Uhm… eso —parpadea unas cuantas veces, su pecho expandiéndose con ímpetu—. Fue convincente.

Su voz sale apenas.

—…Harry.

—Debo —lo interrumpe—… Puedes desayunar. Por favor, coge lo que desees. Debo hacer unas llamadas.

No espera a que Louis responda. Sale de la cocina con demasiada rapidez, sin mirar hacia el omega ni una sola vez.

—V-vale. Sí.

Louis queda solo en esa tremenda cocina. El apetito siendo reemplazado por una sensación desagradable y pesada en su estómago. No sabe qué hizo mal, cree haber sido perfectamente convincente.

¿Qué tal si a Harry no le gustó el beso? ¿O si Louis fue demasiado lejos? Hay algunos alfas a los que no les gusta que los omegas tomen la iniciativa, y ciertamente, Louis no conoce a Harry como para poder catalogarlo.

Joder.

Presiona las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos. Exhalada de manera temblorosa, todo su cuerpo sintiéndose frío a pesar de la calefacción central. El rechazo del alfa sacándole un gimoteo instintivo.

Una cosa es segura.

No va a sobrevivir a ese trabajo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Me dio por cambiar muchos aspectos de la historia por esto está tardando más. Pero en Fin, la parte buena es que... Ya no serán 8 partes sino 12, porque es mi numero favorito y siempre quise tener una historia de doce partes, so why not?  
> (pongan eso en mi lápida) 
> 
> Espero les guste. Igual, recuerden que no es precisamente mi mejor historia u.u así que no me odien.


	6. Solo deben acordar una cita

Cuando Liam lo encuentra, Harry está tumbado boca abajo en su enorme cama, rostro presionándose contra la almohada a la que abraza con fuerza en un infructífero intento por suicidarse.

—¿...Harry? —pregunta el beta de pie en el marco de la puerta.

_—Hmmmpf..._

—Sí, bien. ¿Me puedes explicar que hace Louis Tomlinson en tu cocina?

—Arruinando mi vida —masculla contra su almohada con dificultad.

—Vale. Uhm, y... ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

—¿No puedes verlo? —lloriquea. Liam no responde y Harry gruñe con frustración. Voltea su rostro hacia su agente de seguridad—. Me hundo en mi propia e indigna miseria.

—¿Estás trabajando en una canción nueva? —Harry rueda los ojos y vuelve a hundirse de lleno contra la almohada—. Como quieras, ¿no piensas salir y hacer compañía a Louis? Lucía algo nervioso cuando llegué.

—Es por mi culpa.

—¿Lo es?

Duda qué responder y termina soltando la triste y patética verdad.

—...Si.

Puede sentir a Liam sonriendo. Lo odia.

—Ya. ¿Quieres que le diga que se vaya?

—¡No! —Salta de la cama y apunta a Liam con un dedo índice—. Liam no, no puedes decirle eso, Dios. ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Porque... —Baja la vista a la llamativa entrepierna de Harry y este recuerda por qué está escondiéndose ahí en primer lugar—. ¿Por qué la tienes dura?

Harry se encoge, usando una mano para tapar su prominente erección. La cual, hubiera sido agradable que Liam no se la recordara, muchas gracias.

 _—Argh._  ¡Solo...! —Niega y apunta a la puerta, su rostro vuelto hacia otro lado para evitar su mirada—. Ve y dile que ya bajo.

—... Bieeen.

El beta sale de la habitación, dejando a Harry nuevamente a solas.

Y de acuerdo, tiene unos cuantos segundos para colectarse y dejar de ser un desastre. Por lo que respira, muy, muy hondo, hasta que su diafragma duele y se siente levemente mareado. Repasa con la superficie de su lengua sobre sus caninos comprobando que han vuelto a su tamaño correspondiente.

Al menos Liam no lo descubrió luciendo sus colmillos. ¿Cómo se lo hubiera explicado?

_"Tranquilo, Liam. Fue mi instinto, nada más. Solo reaccioné como lo hace un alfa cuando va a anudar a un omega, pero... por un beso. Sí, un simple beso hizo que me salieran los caninos. Todo bien, ¿quieres té?"_

Demonios, no.

—Mierda.

Se sienta en la cama y hunde sus codos en las rodillas, apoyando su cabeza contra las palmas de sus manos. Le punzan las sienes y algo extraño molesta en su vientre.

¿Cómo va a sobrevivir durante todo un año a eso? Es imposible. Ni siquiera va a poder besar a Louis delante de otras personas. Mucho menos paparazzis.

Al menos tiene algo de tiempo para prepararse antes de que deba hacerlo públicamente. Hacer eso, besar a Louis. Joder, realmente deberá... ¿Entrenar su resistencia? ¿Arrancarse el sentido del olfato?

Escucha el grito, nada educado, de Liam y gruñe, colocándose de pie y bajando las escaleras con resignación. Al menos su erección se ha desanimado lo suficiente para no ser notoria.

Al volver a la cocina encuentra a Louis aún sentado, mirándolo con enormes ojos de búho y una mueca de nerviosismo que Harry se maldice por haber puesto en su rostro.

No piensa olfatearlo.

Lo olfatea.

Louis hace lo mismo, su pequeña boca frunciéndose y Harry quiere besarlo de nuevo; Por supuesto no lo hace. No piensa mortificar a su pobre polla dos veces en un mismo día.

—¿Y Liam? —le pregunta tras un silencio tenso e incómodo.

Louis baja la vista, jugueteando con sus dedos sobre su regazo.

Por supuesto, está nervioso. Culpa de Harry, pero en su real y honesta defensa, jamás le había ocurrido eso. Y que de besar, ha besado; mucho.

—Dijo que... uhm, va a ingresar mi auto.

—Oh, bien... Buen Liam —Se aclara la garganta y se sienta al lado de Louis, quien se remueve con incomodidad. Realmente es su culpa, ¿verdad? Él sugirió practicar y luego salió corriendo. Dios, Louis tiene todo el derecho a estar molesto con él—. Lo siento.

El rostro de Louis se dispara en su dirección. Sus azules fijándose en Harry, demasiado grandes, demasiado intensos.

—¿Eh?

—Por... salir. Por besarte y salir así y dejarte solo. No debería...

—No —lo interrumpe el omega con premura—. Harry no te disculpes, es decir, si... si no te gustó el beso o que yo lo haya iniciado. Es normal. Está bien, yo debería disculparme porque-

—Se me puso dura —vomita.

Y muere.

No, no muere, lo cual... horrible considerando la situación en la que se encuentra en ese preciso instante. Morir suena tentador.

Bien, hay que ser honesto en la vida. Honesto y amable.

Ve a Louis tragar y debe apartar la mirada. Siente el aire rondando su nariz más pesado. Dulce y fuerte; no sabe si es por causa propia o del omega. Seguramente ambos.

—¿Du... Dura?

—Un poco. —Levanta un hombro, como si estuviera hablando de algo casual y no de una sentencia de muerte por vergüenza—. Con el beso.

Y entre ellos pasan severos segundos. Ninguno dispuesto o capaz a decir algo más. Harry siente como si hubiera tragado arena, toda su boca y garganta completamente secas.

Louis es el primero en romper el tenso silencio, carraspeando bajito y removiéndose con las manos entre sus muslos; Harry no lo está espiando de soslayo.

—Ya —JadeA por aire y traga—. Bu-bueno... es... imagino que...

—Hey —los interrumpe Liam llegando a la cocina. Harry lo odia—. Al fin bajaste.

—Gracias de nuevo, Liam —expresa Louis—. No era necesario que estacionaras mi auto, podría haberlo hecho yo.

—No, está bien. Harry rara vez me da trabajo, necesito sentir que al menos hago algo por la brutal cantidad que me paga.

—Eres bueno cuidándome —le debate con un puchero y el ceño fruncido, logrando desplazar mentalmente la situación con Louis para más tarde; o preferiblemente nunca.

El rostro de Liam se suaviza.

—Alguien debe hacerlo. —Pasea su mirada entre Harry y Louis y una sonrisa tira de las esquinas de su boca, pero gracias al cielo la asesina antes de que Harry se levante y lo asesine a él—. ¿Van a comenzar hoy entonces?

—¿A comenzar?

—Sí, con el noviazgo falso. Las fotos y todo eso.

Harry puede sentir su corazón cayendo directo a su estómago. Un enjambre de abejas decide echarse a volar al interior de su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir al borde de un ataque.

—Uh, ehm... no realmente —murmulla Louis frotando su nuca con una mano.

Liam pasa de divertido a confundido.

—¿No? Pensé que por eso...

—No, es decir. Supongo que podría tomar alguna foto, si Harry quiere, pero uhm, llegué un día antes y Zayn... Él no está. En su casa, no está. Niall tampoco.

 

—Oooh, sí —Chasquea sus dedos—. A veces olvido que hacen eso. No los culpo, cuidar de un bebé todo el tiempo... es decir, ¿cuándo tienen tiempo para sacudirsela?. —Harry y Louis parpadean, Liam se remueve incómodo—. Ya saben... tener intimidad, no preocuparse de despertar a la criatura...

—Uh, sí, sí —carraspea Louis—. Por supuesto deben aprovechar la visita para...

—¡¿Podemos...?! —los interrumpe Harry con ojos firmemente cerrados, empujando fuera de su cabeza el mortificante pensamiento de Zayn y Niall follando—. ¿Podemos solo... no hablar de mi agente en actividades de dudosa moral?

—Aburrido —bufa Liam. Louis suelta una risita y Harry está comenzando a disfrutar demasiado ese sonido—. Bueno, aunque realmente deseo quedarme, voy a tener que dejarlos para que sigan hablando de la erección de Harry. Debo llenar la planilla semanal de las actividades de Harry y hacer una estimación de riesgos, ya saben.

Liam sonríe y sale de la cocina. Totalmente victorioso, dejando a su espalda a un omega cuya piel se ha tornado roja hasta las orejas y un alfa que está intentando ahogarse con su propia saliva.

Harry comienza a buscar alguna frase, palabra, lo que sea, en su cabeza para romper el nuevo silencio sepulcral que se ha instalado.

—...Deberíamos practicar más —suelta Louis arrebatándole la oportunidad.

Harry está completamente seguro que escuchó mal. Voltea el rostro hacia el omega.

Louis mira a Harry a través de sus generosas pestañas, con sus ojos grandes y vidriosos y sus mejillas azoradas. Sus labios están silenciosamente húmedos y separados, pidiendo por algo.

El alfa siente picar sus caninos, su pecho expandirse por las profundas respiraciones que toma.

—¿...Qué? Prac... No, ¿dijiste-?

Louis chupa su labio inferior y se encoge de hombros.

—Pa-para que, uhm, ¿te acostumbres?

Esa... es. Es la peor idea jamás expresada. No hay ninguna lógica, porque Harry definitivamente no se va a acostumbrar. Nunca.

—...Sí —responde, sin embargo. No lo piensa más allá, porque Louis lo está mirando expectante, con tintes de vergüenza filtrándose a través de su postura empequeñecida. Harry coge el rostro de Louis, descansando su mano en la mejilla del omega, las puntas de sus dedos cepillando la tersa piel —. Solo un poco.

—Solo un poco —repite Louis lamiéndose los labios. Harry inclina su rostro, acercándose hasta que son separados por una fina distancia—. Intenta... Intenta no pensar.

—Va-vale —Exhala sobre los labios de Louis.

—Mente en blanco.

—Totalmente —asiente débilmente.

Louis cierra los ojos y Harry se hace de sus labios.

Son suaves y tibios. El alfa quiere repasarlos con su lengua, chupar de ellos hasta que estén sensibles e hinchados, afiebrados por su causa. Y confirma que es una pésima idea cuando sus caninos crecen al interior de su boca y su aroma se vuelve demasiado pesado y crudo, arrancando un suave gemido del pecho del omega.

—¿ No funciona? —Harry niega agitando su cabeza. Las manos de Louis trepan por su pecho y sus dedos se enredan en su camiseta—. ¿Más?

Harry sopla sobre su boca y mordisquea de su labio inferior. Sus ojos firmemente cerrados, sintiéndose mareado y caliente por todas partes. No deberían, no cuando en él todo grita que entre sus brazos se encuentra su omega y no un actor contratado, no cuando hay una alta posibilidad de que termine lastimado.

—Sí.

 

☄☄☄

 

Louis termina de revolver su té, de pie en la amplia cocina, iluminado a su espalda por la luz que se filtra desde los perfectos y transparentes ventanales que ocupan prácticamente toda una pared, permitiéndole tomar su desayuno con una privilegiada vista a todo Londres.

Está oficialmente viviendo en el piso de Harry Styles.

Y es fácil de ignorar cuando su cabeza sigue atascada en esa velada en la casa del alfa, un par de semanas atrás. En los íntimos besos compartidos en la cocina y más tarde, cuando Louis pidió ver la huerta hecha por Harry o no iba a creerle que uno de sus tiempos era la herbolaria, en el verde y fresco jardín del alfa. En las miradas tímidas y coquetas que se daban durante el almuerzo, fingiendo prestar atención a Liam, quien no parecía muy contento con la cantidad de exposición que Harry iba a tener los días siguientes. En los mensajes que se mandaron esa misma noche, aun cuando estaban a un pasillo de distancia porque ninguno podía dormir.

No han vuelto a verse y Louis quizá ha estado un poco impaciente por eso. Sin embargo, y por culpa de su mamá quien insistió en inculcarle eso de la empatía, no se ha quejado. Comprende lo difícil y agobiante que debe ser la vida de Harry en esos momentos y únicamente ha mostrado apoyo constante al alfa, quien parece estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo. Y si se ha dormido indignado mirando el techo porque Harry no ha mencionado la velada, o los besos, o tener el mínimo interés de que se repita, es culpa de su instinto omega que parece haberse encaprichado con el alfa.

Pero, dejando de lado esa molesta punzada y ansias de volver a besar a Harry, todo está perfecto. Maravilloso, excelente. Louis ha meditado profundamente lo que quiere hacer durante ese año y cómo se abstendrá de desarrollar cualquier sentimiento romántico no profesional por un hermoso e inalcanzable alfa con hoyuelos y ojos verdes.

Tiene una lista. Con acceso directo en su móvil donde detalla que está permitido y que no está permitido bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y aunque está seguro de haberla memorizado, cada vez que recibe un mensaje de Harry siente que debe leerla solo para estar seguro.

Exceptuando eso, debe admitir que le encanta, quizá demasiado, recibir mensajes de Harry. Es divertido de una manera extraña, fresca y algo infantil. Nunca tiene mucho sentido, pero Louis se ha encontrado a sí mismo asintiendo a las tonteras que Harry suelta de la nada como  _"El melón es menospreciado. ¿Qué le ven a la sandía que no tenga el melón?"_

Y ahora entiende un poco la histeria colectiva y por qué todo el mundo parece estar enamorado de Harry. Es simplemente encantador. Sin esforzarse para serlo, Harry es fascinante. Se preocupa por Louis de una manera tan respetuosa y sincera, que el omega está seguro quedará arruinado para relaciones futuras.

No va a pensar profundamente en qué significa eso. No es necesario, no es importante y no saldrá nada bueno de hacerlo. Vetado.

Sale de la cocina y se desploma en el cómodo sofá de terciopelo marrón. Todo el salón está ambientado en tonos marrones, rojos y cremosos blancos, con grandes cuadros y notoriamente costosos adornos. Es hermoso, elegante y sobrio; y Louis quizá ha arruinado la estética con sus propias pertenencias.

Sobre la mesa frente al sofá se encuentran pilas de sus libretos favoritos. A un lado del equipo de sonido descansa una para nada refinada caja de cartón con su colección de cassettes originales, cortesía de su mamá. Los ventanales de su habitación que solían contar con largos y pesados cortinajes bordados a mano ahora llevan sus cortinas petróleo. Y así, en cada estancia Louis se ha encargado de dejar su personalidad estampada. Por supuesto no ha podido hacer mucho en solo dos semanas, pero tiene tiempo aún.

—Mañana es el gran día —exclama Zayn saliendo del pasillo que da a las habitaciones, con una sonrisa escalofriante y agitando su teléfono como un maniático. Louis va a darlo en sacrificio a Miles, el bebé que se encuentra plenamente durmiendo una siesta en la habitación de Louis tras un nutritivo almuerzo de espinaca y berenjena—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Quiero vomitar.

—Bien —Se sienta al lado de Louis—. Desde mañana el mundo sabrá tu nombre.

Louis gruñe con los labios contra su tazón.

—No estás ayudando.

—No es mi intención hacerlo. Ayúdame, ¿qué foto prefieres?

Louis toma el móvil de Zayn y repasa las fotos. Puede reconocer fácilmente donde fueron tomadas. Hasta el momento Zayn ha subido tres fotos con tintes románticos indicando que Louis tiene a alguien.

La primera fue de un cielo despejado con la descripción  _"No importa dónde nos encontramos. Tú y yo compartimos el mismo cielo"_  lo cual, ew. Demasiado romántico si le preguntan, pero al parecer ese es el punto, así que Louis no se quejó, ni siquiera cuando sus amistades comenzaron a preguntarle quién es el afortunado.

La segunda fue de un par de zapatillas de diseñador que de hecho Harry sí le envió y Louis hizo lo suyo con un simple "No sé cómo sabes mi talla, alfa. Tampoco quiero respuestas". Y bajo ningún motivo tras agradecerle mil veces a Harry por mensaje, se quedó dormido usándolas.

Y la última corresponde a su cama deshecha. Escandaloso. Fue su idea y Zayn no estuvo muy fascinado al encontrarse con la sorpresa en su propio Instagram. Louis coronó su iniciativa con un "Casi tan desordenadas como las dejas tú. Aprendo del mejor".

El sermón valió la pena cuando recibió por parte de Harry un mensaje que decía "Estoy indignado... No te atrevas a comparar tus tiesas y apenas pellizcadas sábanas con la jungla que es mi cama, nunca."

—¿Cuándo las tomaste?

—La asistente de Harry me las mandó.

Louis baja por las fotos, deteniéndose en una que particularmente parece algo que él fotografiaría.

Dos tazas de té y unos rollos de canela. Un pedazo de la foto deja apreciar el televisor principal del salón de Harry y Louis no logra descifrar qué película es la que está viendo.

—... Esa, esa es... es linda. Me gusta.

Zayn se asoma y ve la foto que ha escogido.

—Sí, está bien para acompañar el gran evento. ¿Algún comentario que agregar?

—Uhm, no lo sé. Supongo que... ¿"Siempre tiene mejor sabor cuando es de a dos"?

—Sucio.

—¡No lo decía por eso, hablaba del té! —Zayn le da una ceja levantada y Louis debe morderse una mejilla interna para no tirarle encima su fetiche por el rol de adolescente y hombre mayor que al parecer juega con Niall. Eso es para una ocasión especial—. Joder, bueno, ehm... "Soy el encargado oficial del té."

—Sí, eso es lo suficientemente azucarado y al mismo tiempo dice nada. Me gusta. Aquí voy...

—Vale.

Zayn teclea en su móvil y luego le guiñe un ojo a Louis.

Listo.

Louis exhala. Bien, no fue tan terrible, sigue entero. Debe admitir que cada vez se está haciendo un poco más fácil, que con cada día, con cada nueva foto, con cada mensaje intercambiado, su situación está dejando de parecer una broma o un juego, y que poco a poco se hace la idea de que... está trabajando como novio falso para un famoso internacional.

—Oh... Bárbara le dio "me gusta".

Louis rueda los ojos.

—Por supuesto que lo hizo.

—Oooh, ha comentado —Se ríe y mira a Louis con una chispa traviesa, alejando el teléfono cuando Louis intenta arrebatárselo—. Espera, yo también quiero.

—¿Qué dice?

Tras prácticamente montársele encima, le arrebata el teléfono a Zayn y sin poder aguantarlo, gruñe al ver el comentario de su hermana menor.

_"Estás haciéndole té. Esto es serio, por lo que veo."_

Violet por supuesto también aporta.

_"Mantenlo hasta Julio, gracias"._

—¿Por qué hasta Julio? —pregunta Zayn, metido en su propio móvil y con el ceño fruncido.

Louis sacude una mano, su atención fija en la aplicación de fotografía. Le da corazones a los comentarios de sus hermanas, sin embargo, no los responde.

—Oh, las chicas vendrán en Julio. Algo de un festival y que necesitan donde quedarse.

—Hmmm... —tararea Zayn, acomodándose de costado y apoyando un codo en el respaldo del sofá, su rostro sobre los nudillos de su mano y sus piernas elegantemente cruzadas—. Y vas a, bueno, ¿vas a presentarles a Harry?

Louis se encoge de hombros.

—¿No lo sé? La verdad no había pensado en ello... Ni siquiera sé si Harry estará aquí en Julio.

—Tienes razón...

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te has callado?

—No es nada, Lou. Es solo, uh, no lo sé. —Se aclara la garganta, su rostro volviendole impávido y Louis comienza a ponerse nervioso. Un zayn inexpresivo es la peor clase de Zayn—. Las chicas, ellas son... son terreno que no quiero involucrar en esto. No me sienta bien mentirles y aunque sé que no podemos decirles lo que ocurre, no sé, en realidad... No imaginé que las presentarías a Harry.

Louis medita las palabras de Zayn. Y no puede evitar sentirse inmediatamente culpable por no haber pensado en cómo afectará a sus hermanas su relación con Harry.

—¿Qué se supone que haga? No puedo precisamente ocultarles mi relación con Harry, va a estar en las revistas, por si lo olvidas.

Zayn golpea su hombro.

Abusador.

—Idiota, por supuesto que lo sé. Pero me da un poco de tristeza que vayan a encariñarse con Harry, ya sabes. No saben que solo estás fingiendo ser su omega.

Louis pasa saliva a través de una garganta demasiado apretada.

—Fingiendo, sí.

Su estómago se aprieta y repentinamente sus manos se sienten frías y rígidas, por lo que comienza a restregarlas entre sí. La palabra le sienta mal. Sabe que es el término correcto, que es lo que están haciendo.

Saberlo no ayuda a calmar las pulsaciones en su cuello.

Zayn niega con la cabeza, descartando su teléfono sobre la opulenta mesa de adorno frente a ellos.

—Ellas van a emocionarse, casi puedo verlo. ¿Crees que deberíamos decirles la verdad? Puedo hacer que firmen un contrato antes para-

—No vas a hacer que mis hermanas firmen un contrato —gruñe, estirando una mano y pellizcándole el brazo. Sintiéndose orgulloso por su capacidad de infligir dolor, solo lo suelta cuando escucha a Zayn chillar de dolor—. Sé que es tu trabajo, pero ellas son tema mío, ¿de acuerdo?

—También son mi familia —le pelea su amigo, frotándose el área profundamente lastimada por la brutalidad salvaje de Louis.

Y Louis sabe que eligió mal las palabras, sin embargo...

—Entonces trátalas como tal. ¿O has hecho que Niall firme un...?

—Sí —responde fácil—. Tiene un contrato de confidencialidad. En caso de romperlo, por cualquier motivo, demandaré su trasero irlandés, te lo juro.

—Dios —bufa.

—Pero entiendo a lo que vas. Y es comprensible, y normal, creo. —Zayn mira por encima del hombro de Louis, luciendo completamente consumido por sus pensamientos y luego de un par de segundos se derrumba, suspirando con resignación—. ¿Soy el único que hace a todo el mundo atarse a través de métodos legales?

Louis asiente.

—Lo eres.

La verdad por delante.

—Oh, vale.

Ambos caen en un extraño silencio y Louis toma una decisión en el calor del momento. No está seguro de si es lo mejor y solo espera que después no le explote en el rostro. Pero es lo que siente que debe hacer. Si sus hermanas van a estar de una u otra manera involucradas, mientras menos sepan mejor.

Además... Conocen demasiado bien a Louis y está seguro de que descubrirán en el preciso instante en que lo vean con Harry cómo su actuación no es del todo... actuación. Lo último que desea es preocuparlas.

Sabe que su aroma lo delatará si no logra contenerse. No quiere que Zayn advierta su preocupación por lo que respira hondo y con un gesto desinteresado se enfoca en la mirada, demasiado perfecta, de su amigo.

—Creo que lo mejor será no decirles. Que piensen que Harry es mi novio y bueno —Se humedece los labios—, después seguiremos en buenos términos así que no habrá nada que lamentar, ¿no?

Zayn asiente, luciendo relajado lo cual totalmente inconsiderado con Louis quien está hecho un manojo de nervios y aguantando las ganas de gimotear como un omega bebé al que le han sacado una manta de su nido.

—Sí, eso tiene sentido. Tienes razón. —El teléfono de Louis vibra sobre sus muslos, lo toma y su rostro palidece al leer el mensaje que le ha llegado. Zayn se voltea por completo en su dirección y Louis lo mira con ojos desorbitados y labios abiertos—. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasa?

Parpadea, pensando que ocurre todo en ese preciso instante. Que la vida no le da una maldita tregua y que no alcanza a salir de un dilema cuando ya se ve sumergido en otro.

—Harry me ha mandado un mensaje.

Ha hecho más que eso. Ha sentenciado a Louis.

Zayn parece esperar que diga algo más, y simplemente no puede hacerlo. Está en shock. Baja la vista, necesitando seriamente releer el mensaje para saber si ha sido una mala jugada de su cabeza, o si realmente Harry ha sido capaz.

La realidad lo patea en el vientre.

_"¿Puedo pedirte un favor? Nick realmente quiere conocerte antes de que anuncie en su programa sobre nuestra relación y no pude negarme... ¿Qué dices?"_

—Hey, ¿qué dice? —insiste Zayn, comenzando a lucir preocupado de verdad.

—Dice que Nick quiere conocerme antes de hacer el anuncio oficial —Niega sin poder creerlo—. Nick maldito Grimshaw.

Zayn gruñe, al parecer molesto porque es un inconsiderado y no comprende cuán mortificante es para Louis y que su respuesta al mensaje está totalmente justificada.

—Y bien, ¿Qué le dirás?

—¡Que no, obviamente! —exclama con la voz atascada—, es Nick Grimshaw, he reaccionado a sus historias en Instagram con el emoji de la lengua afuera.

—¡Louis! —protesta, luciendo entre asqueado y sorprendido.

—¡¿Qué?! —se queja más fuerte en defensa. Su entrecejo fruncido y sus brazos yendo a parar cruzados sobre su pecho—. No es mi culpa, ¿has visto lo indecente que son sus actividades mañaneras?

—¡¿Obviamente no?! Soy un hombre casado, no tengo razón para indagar en sus... indecentes actividades mañaneras.

—¡Pues deberías! Así comprenderías que... —se calla, el aire abandonando sus pulmones de golpe.

No aceptará, bajo ningún motivo. No importa que lo amenacen, sometan a tortura, no conocerá a Nick Grimshaw...

Su teléfono vibra.

_"Por favor, omega."_

—¿...Cómo se atreve? —gimotea, sus feromonas comenzando a rondar por el aire. Escucha a Zayn gruñir en desagrado.

Louis teclea una respuesta rápida y tras apretar "enviar", cierra los ojos y se desploma sobre su espalda.

Él es un omega obstinado y difícil de convencer.

Y Harry Styles es simplemente brutal.

Zayn con voz tentativa y al parecer sin comprender qué demonios ocurre con Louis, Ni él entiende así que lo perdona, le pregunta: —¿Irás?

—Le dije que pase por mí a las seis. —Zayn rompe en una carcajada y Louis, derrotado y humillado gimotea desde el nacimiento de su pecho. Ha acordado una cita con Harry Styles... para conocer a uno de sus mejores amigos—. ¡¿Qué clase de persona usaría un arma tan baja?! ¿Por favor, omega?

Simplemente brutal.

—Es Harry Styles.

—¡Es un salvaje!

Y Louis está un poco enamorado de eso.


	7. Solo deben tener dudas

Harry está profundamente ofendido. Su aroma ronda en el aire como una nube picante, y su entrecejo está tan fruncido que pareciera que duele. Se encuentra sentado sobre su cama, una mano en el secador de cabello con el que está repasando las puntas húmedas de sus rizos.

—¿Qué te hizo el pobre teléfono? —pregunta Liam suspirando, el tono monótono en su voz acusa la cotidianeidad con la que debe lidiar con la personalidad de el alfa. Se encuentra recostado a su lado, al parecer intentado superar su récord personal en uno de esos juegos de caramelos que Harry nunca ha logrado entender. 

Harry suspira trágicamente. 

—Louis nunca me ha hecho té.

—...Y eso está mal porque… —extiende la palma de su mano para que Harry continúe.

—Aquí pone que es oficialmente el encargado del té —Le explica lento, porque al parecer Liam es demasiado Liam para comprender la gravedad de la situación—. Lo cual es mentira porque nunca me ha preparado té. 

—Ya. 

Su guardaespaldas asiente y vuelve su atención al telefono, obviamente no comprendiendo que Harry está muriendo en ese instante por culpa del omega.

Louis, haciéndole té, en su cocina, usando algún suéter de él. Suave y bonito, siendo totalmente doméstico con Harry, oliendo a Harry.

—...Quiero responderle —suspira de nuevo, más dramáticamente que la vez anterior.

—Harry —advierte su guardaespaldas con voz firme, sin levantar la vista del puto juego.

—Lo sé… —bufa esbozando un puchero—, aún no puedo. Dios, nunca pensé que diría esto pero ojalá mañana llegue pronto.

—Wow, tranquilo máquina —bromea Liam finalmente mirándolo, una expresión divertida en su rostro acentuándose por su sonrisa ladina—. Tendrás bastante tiempo para ser pegajoso y cursi con él en las redes sociales, por ahora termina eso que ya casi es hora.

Harry, negándose a quitar el puchero de su boca, mira la hora en su teléfono.

—Mierda. Es verdad.

—¿Estás seguro de que no me necesitas? —insiste Liam porque es Liam y al parecer no concibe la idea de Harry haciendo cosas por su cuenta.

—Totalmente —le asegura saliendo de la cama y yendo a su armario de donde saca una delgada camisa en tono marfil y unos ajustados pantalones negros—. Además, solo iré por Louis y luego volveremos. 

—Bieeen, si estás seguro…

—¡Lo estoy! —repite cantarín, quizá un poco jadeante; meterse en esos ajustados pantalones no es nada fácil. 

—¿Paolo les va a cocinar algo? 

—No, le dije que yo cocinaba.

Y es que si de algo está orgulloso es de poder manejarse bien en una cocina. Quizá no tan bien como Paolo, pero tiene algunos platos que le han hecho ganar cumplidos.

Escucha a Liam romper en una risa molesta y rueda los ojos, optando por no responder. Bien, está yendo una milla extra solo por Louis pero, ¿lo pueden culpar? No lo ha visto en un par de semanas y prácticamente lo único en que ha pensado es en sus labios pequeños, el sabor dulce y cálido de su boca, en la forma en que sus dedos treparon suavemente desde el pecho de Harry hasta su mejilla y le acariciaron la piel, su aroma cargado de feromonas.

Por supuesto está poniendo un poco de esfuerzo en impresionarlo. Es su instinto el que lo demanda, que le exige presentarse a Louis como un buen alfa, cortejarlo con sus acciones aún si no puede decirlo con palabras.

Se observa en el espejo una última vez y agarrando todo lo necesario se despide de Liam ya en la puerta. 

La tarde está fresca y agradable, los aromas inundan sus fosas nasales y pareciera que los árboles suspiran nostálgicos a su alrededor, esperando poder llenarse nuevamente de verde y dar paso al tan ansiado, por algunos, verano.  

Se monta en su Land Rover y revolotea sus rizos con una mano, una sensación de vértigo trepando a través de su vientre. Quizá son las ansias por ver al omega, quizá es la voz que murmura tras su oreja, cuestionando el por qué de aquellas ansias. Intenta disipar aquellos pensamientos y pone la radio, enfocándose en la calle frente a sus ojos hasta que llega a las afueras del edificio donde actualmente reside Louis.

Traga duro, rodando sus hombros y comprobandose frente al espejo retrovisor antes de bajar. Lentes de sol sobre sus ojos y un poco encogido en sí mismo, porque sabe que es arriesgado, que debería haber accedido a que Liam pasara por Louis y que una sola foto puede arruinar lo que llevan planeando semanas.

También sabe que el riesgo es nimio al lado de Louis, quien al abrir la puerta parece traer consigo la primavera misma. Con su sonrisa radiante, sus ojos de cielo despejado y su aroma a jardín de flores.

—...Harry, hola —suspira el omega, tirando con las puntas de sus dedos los mechones de su frente hacia un costado. Separa sus labios y bebe del aroma de Harry con el rostro inclinado hacia abajo, con un amago de sonrisa.

—...Dios —susurra con vibración palpable en su voz. 

Harry está acostumbrado a ver personas hermosas, personas intrigantes y que con tronar sus dedos tienen a quien deseen porque parecen ser dioses manifestándose en la tierra. Vive en ese mundo de privilegiados donde los deseos salen de la imaginación con solo pedirlo, pero todos ellos, hasta el último, incluido él, se han labrado para ser así.

Y Louis simplemente lo tiene, no es un producto minuciosamente elaborado, es una sonrisa que parece provenir de algún universo lejano, imposible de descifrar, es una mirada que expresa demasiado, es manos que parecen de cristal y labios de manzanas maduras. Hace palidecer al resto, que se vuelvan meras imitaciones de barro, llenas de grietas y secas.

—Uhm —ríe Louis con notorio nerviosismo, en ese momento Harry se da cuenta que lleva demasiado tiempo observando al omega en silencio—, ¿todo bien?

—Sí, sí —se apresura en responder, arrugando la nariz y pasando un pulgar por su punta como es de costumbre cada vez que intenta disimular sin éxito una sonrisa—. Lo siento, solo… uhm, a veces me desconfiguro, como un computador. 

Louis parece encontrarle sentido a sus palabras, lo cual es extraño considerando que nadie nunca lo hace, así que asiente y sonríe en grande, con dientes a la vista y hombros levantados.

—Suele pasar. Yo cada tanto debo ir a que me revisen el chip. —Joder. Es perfecto y Harry por supuesto debe decirlo en voz alta y humillarse.

—Eres perfecto.

Louis parpadea.

Harry parpadea.

—¿Qué? —pregunta el omega con voz atascada y mejillas arrebolándose violentamente.

—Uhm… —Se aclara la garganta y como digno alfa macho de lomo plateado, corre la mirada, intentando no titubear como un niño al que han pillado viendo su primera porno—: Eres perfecto —repite, porque los cojones los tiene bien puestos —. Un poco. —Pellizca el aire con sus dedos pulgar e índice.

Quizá no tan bien puestos después de todo. 

Louis chupa su labio inferior al interior de su boca.

—Bueno… —se ríe agudamente  bajito, jugando con una chaqueta de jeans que abraza contra su pecho—, proviniendo de ti, Harry Styles estrella del rock… es como el halago del año. O de mi vida.

Harry asiente, sintiéndose más ligero. La incomodidad y tensión desvaneciéndose entre ambos. 

—Lo es. Mis cumplidos son muy valiosos —bromea y Louis niega con un movimiento de cabeza, cerrando la puerta tras él—, es más. Ahora me debes.

—¿Te debo? —pregunta levantando las cejas, la sonrisa parece tatuada en sus labios.

—Sí —se encoge de hombros y apoya su mano en la espalda baja del omega para guiarlo hacia los elevadores—. Debes halagarme.

—Oh, ya veo… Vale, uhm… —Presiona el botón que llama al elevador—.  Déjame pensar en algo.

—Ok —Harry espera. Louis estrecha los ojos, luciendo como si realmente le costase, finalmente niega con un gesto. Que osadía—. heeeey. Solo un cumplido. 

—No quiero decirlo ahora.

—¿No?

Louis niega.

—Es que me da vergüenza —admite bajito. Hasta sus orejas sonrojándose. 

—Te da vergüenza —repite Harry sonando ausente a sus propios oídos.

Louis levanta un hombro y no responde más allá. En cuanto llega el elevador entra en él seguido de Harry, dedicando demasiada atención a todo lo que no es el alfa.

Harry abre la boca, no sabe qué decir. O realmente es que quiere decir demasiado. Como que le fascina esa honestidad simple y preciosa que la mayoría de las personas han olvidado, que no necesita un solo cumplido si Louis es capaz de volver a darle una sonrisa.

Que seguramente todo lo que Louis haga o diga terminará por parecerle encantador.

Que está ido por el omega porque es un idiota que no aprende y al parecer llevar el corazón en mano, a la vista de quien sea, es un mal hábito del que no podrá liberarse nunca. 

Que ser alfa nunca le resultó tan difícil como en ese momento, con sus manos hechas puños firmes a sus costados, el pecho contraído para evitar una vibración animal, con sus pupilas dilatadas y sus fosas nasales respirando tantas feromonas de Louis como le sean posibles porque es la única manera que tiene para tranquilizar ese instinto salvaje que quiere empotrarlo contra una pared del ascensor y tomarlo.

Finalmente aparta la mirada de la nuca del omega y aprieta los ojos. Un año, ¿qué hará con un año por delante si Louis lo tiene pendiendo de su meñique en solo semanas?

☄☄☄

 

Louis no puede recordar un solo motivo de los muchos que tiene su lista de contención. Lo más lógico es enamorarse de Harry, prácticamente es un mandato del universo.

¿Hay alguien que pueda ver esa sonrisa con jodidos hoyuelos y no terminar absurdamente afectado?

Si existe, Louis realmente quiere conocer a esa persona… y matarla. Nadie que no valore la importancia de los hoyuelos de Harry merece vivir.

—¿Qué? —pregunta el alfa y Louis niega, no tiene idea de qué responder.

Porque después de haber sido relegado a ver una película en el salón por su cuenta, ha decidido entrar a la cocina.

Y Harry está frente a él, luciendo un delantal con girasoles estampados y su cabello tomado en un moño flojo. Sonriendo orgulloso, sus mejillas un poco rojas y Louis puede ver por la botella de vino a medio consumir que no se la ha pasado mal cocinando.

—Uh… Ehm.. Sí —balbucea y Harry frunce el ceño, sin dejar de sonreír.

En ese preciso instante y como un salvavidas el teléfono del alfa comienza a sonar.

—Oh, es nick —responde Harry tras ver la pantalla de su móvil—, espera, iré a abrirle la puerta.

Louis asiente, sin poder encontrar palabras coherentes. Aún medio idiotizado por la exquisita imagen frente a él. Milagrosamente logra salir de su trance al escuchar una conocida y estruendosa voz 

Dios.

Nick Grimshaw.

Se ha olvidado totalmente de él.

Golpea sus mejillas con ambas manos y sacude la cabeza.

—No ahora, Louis —se sermonea y respira profundo, de la misma manera que lo ha hecho siempre antes de una audición.

Al llegar al salón, decide que no va a sobrevivir la noche.

Nick Grimshaw, el causante de unas cuantas noches húmedas se encuentra al lado de Harry, el causante de unas cuantas noches sin dormir. 

Repentinamente es demasiado y no puede evitar sentirse embriagado. 

Es por esto que Louis no funciona en relaciones poliamorosas.

—Así que tú eres el famoso Louis Tomlinson —saluda Nick con una mano estirada y una sonrisa floja.

—Uh, sí. El mismo —Toma la mano de Nick y le da una leve sacudida—. Y tú eres, uhm, Nick Grimshaw.

—Ese soy yo.

Harry mira la interacción.

—Uhm —Tose de manera innecesaria. Realmente innecesaria. Llamando la atención de Nick y Louis—, La cena ya está casi lista… uh, ¿pueden acompañarme en la cocina? Si quieren…

Louis por supuesto quiere acompañarlo en la cocina… y en cualquier otra habitación de esa casa.

—No, ve tú —responde Nick y Louis esboza un puchero—. Louis y yo aprovecharemos de fraternizar. Vamos a estar compartiéndote todo un año, después de todo. 

Nick sonríe triunfalmente, buscando aprobación en Louis.

—Eh, sí. Por supuesto… —responde tentativamente al cabo de unos incómodos segundos. 

Louis no es precisamente bueno compartiendo, pero no parece ser el momento adecuado para confesarlo.

Harry los mira, apretando los labios y con el ceño fruncido, finalmente se vuelca en Nick.

—No lo molestes —demanda apuntándolo con un dedo.

—Jamás —asegura y le guiñe un ojo a Harry.

Una vez Harry vuelve a la cocina, Nick con tono sugerente y una mano en su espalda baja, lo invita a sentarse en uno de los grandes sofás. Louis simplemente y como buen omega, obedece. Si batea un poco más de lo necesario sus pestañas, no hay ningún testigo.

—Y bien, Louis… ¿qué me puedes contar sobre ti?

—¿Qué quieres saber? —responde encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí?

—Oh, eso es todo mérito de Zayn —responde con una sonrisa de dientes apretados.

—Ya veo, ¿son amigos?

—Lamentablemente.

Nick murmura suave y tras un silencio poco encantador, Louis necesita urgentemente una copa de vino. El beta parece negarse a apartar la mirada de Louis, escudriñándolo en busca de algo que Louis no sabe descifrar qué es. 

—Harry me contó un poco la situación… —comenta finalmente—. Menuda imbecilidad, ¿no?

—Sí… —masculla sin saber qué más decir, ignorando la forma en que Nick intenta sacar algo de información de él—. Complicado.

—Ahá. Típico de él, sin embargo —Antes de que Louis pueda preguntar a qué se refiere, Nick continúa—: Acceder a hacer algo que no quiere.

Ouch.

—…Pensé que estaba de acuerdo —murmura intentando mantener la voz firme.

—Sí, por supuesto que lo está —rueda los ojos y suspira—. No es que Harry tenga muchas alternativas, ¿me equivoco? No le gustan los problemas y menos decepcionar a sus fans. Odio a sus fans.

Louis guarda silencio y baja la mirada, masticando las amargas palabras de Nick. Por supuesto que tiene razón, nadie quiere montarse en una relación falsa solo para complacer a otras personas.

—No quiero que esté incómodo o… molesto por hacer esto, pero no sé qué hacer para que sea más fácil.

El rostro de Nick parece relajarse y Louis da gracias al cielo por ello, no quiere estar en el lado enemigo de Nick Grimshaw, ha visto lo cabrón que puede llegar a ser; y ama su show.

En ese momento Harry irrumpe en el salón, dos copas de vino en sus mano. Mira a Louis y Nick, con ojos estrechos y labios tirantes.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta tentativamente alcanzándole a cada uno una copa.

Nick esboza una sonrisa jocosa y levanta su copa.

—Por supuesto, querido. Tengo la mejor compañía posible.

Harry mira a Louis entonces, buscando quizá que acuse algún comentario o comportamiento indebido de Nick.

—Todo está bien —responde guiñandole un ojo al alfa.

Harry se relaja, permite que sus hoyuelos aparezcan y le da a Louis una sonrisa que ilumina todo el salón. 

—Vale, vuelvo a la cocina entonces…

—Sí, ya ve que estamos muriendo de hambre y Louis no cree en mí cuando le digo que eres un excelente chef.

Harry hace una mueca de indignación.

—Sorpréndeme —sigue el juego Louis, dándole un sorbo a su copa con fingida arrogancia.

—Vas a querer llevarte el plato solo para tener algo con qué recordar la mejor comida de tu vida, Louis Tomlinson. Recuerda mis palabras —lo apunta y vuelve a la cocina.

Louis no se percata de que ha quedado mirando la magnífica espalda del alfa, con una sonrisa boba en su rostro hasta que Nick se aclarara la garganta.

—Hmmm —murmura y Louis frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —Se lame los labios y balancea el vino en su copa, con la vista fija en este—, respecto a Harry… No hay mucho que puedas hacer —Levanta un hombro—. Es su decisión después de todo. Y bueno, el que seas… lindo ya ayuda, a la vista al menos.

—Mi personalidad es genial —agrega con un ceño fruncido, sintiéndose profundamente ofendido porque Nick solamente ha notado su rostro cuando tiene decenas de cualidades excepcionales. Deberían darle una medalla nacional—. Soy genial.

—Totalmente —Le da un sorbo a su copa. El silencio se introduce en ambos y justo cuando Louis va a comentar cualquier idiotez para acabar con él, Nick lo interrumpe—: También tienes buen gusto en emojis.

Le guiñe un ojo y Louis definitivamente lo odia. Boquea, buscando que responder a la mirada triunfal de Nick que ha hecho que termine sonrojado hasta las orejas. 

—La comida está lista —anuncia Harry en voz alta desde la cocina, siendo el salvador personal del omega.

Louis suspira de alivio y salta del sofá como impulsado por un resorte.

— uh, —carraspea, intentando ignorar la vergüenza. El permanente rubor en sus mejillas es un indicador de que no lo consigue  —¿Vamos?

—Sí. Adelante, Louis Tomlinson. —Extiende una mano y debido a la mirada de Nick en sus caderas, Louis tiene el leve presentimiento que quiere chequear su trasero.

—Mejor suerte la próxima —comenta cantarín.

Nick suelta una enorme carcajada.

Su suéter llega hasta el inicio de sus muslos.

Al llegar a la cocina son encontrados por un orgulloso alfa, su delantal sobre una percha ahora, su cabello suelto sobre el inicio de sus hombros. Sus ojos están glaseados, sus labios hinchados como si llevase rato mordiesquéandolos.

Louis quiere besarlo.

—Esto luce increíble.

—Lo está —asegura Harry corriendo la silla para Louis. 

El omega se sienta y repasa la mesa con la vista. Todo se ve increíblemente hogareño y delicioso. Bollos de Tattie, ensalada agridulce con pavo, frijoles en salsa, masas de hojaldre con carne condimentada, papas rostizadas en mantequilla y carne asada.

La mezcla de aromas hace que la boca de Louis se vuelva agua.

Se sienta y le da las gracias a Harry por encima de su hombro. Las fosas nasales del alfa se extienden sutilmente y Louis pasa saliva.

—El mejor chef en todo Londres —se jacta Nick sin notar la tensión entre Louis Harry, moviéndose a través de la cocina del alfa con naturalidad. Toma uno de los costosos vinos de un estante tallado en madera marfil y se sienta frente a Louis—. Lástima que esté demasiado ocupado siendo una estrella de pop la mayor parte del tiempo.

—De rock —gruñe con falsa molestia el alfa, sentándose al lado de Louis. Toma una copa de cristal rellena de agua y se moja los labios—. Bueno, ya pueden deleitar sus paladares.

Louis comienza a llenar su plato con distintos alimentos, mirando de reojo a Harry quien presta atención a una historia que Nick ha comenzado a contar, seguramente para hacer conversación.

Toma una respiración profunda y finalmente siente que puede relajarse. 

Nick es igual que en su programa, sarcástico y con un humor perspicaz, de voz fuerte y extremadamente expresivo. Junto a Harry hablan más de lo que comen y Louis aprovecha la situación para observar al alfa.

Tan distinto a las veces anteriores. Radiante y cómodo, con estruendosas carcajadas siendo expulsadas de su garganta, las palabras abandonando su boca con fluidez, los gestos de su rostro expresando la diversión de la noche. En un momento determinado incluye a Louis en la conversación, haciéndole una pregunta vaga, y así es como Louis se encuentra a sí mismo participando, hablando demasiado fuerte y gesticulando con ambas manos para intentar expresarse mejor.

Levemente mareado por la cantidad de vino que ha bebido y el estómago a más no poder por todo lo que ha comido.

Y funcionan bien, como dos instrumentos lo hacen al crear una canción. Harry parece aferrarse a cada palabra que Louis dice, darle su total atención y es imposible no volverse adicto a ello.

En algún momento se han olvidado que no son solamente ellos dos, porque están frente a frente, Harry apoyando su codo la mesa y su cabeza sobre los nudillos de su mano, sus ojos verdes verdes y vastos como un campo abierto dejando que Louis entre en ellos y corra descalzo. Conversan, bromean y ríen por lo que parece ser el transcurso de toda la noche, y finalmente la risa muere en la boca de ambos cuando la necesidad de aire les sobrepasa.

Louis no es capaz de apartar la mirada. 

—…¿Qué? —pregunta el alfa sonriendo amplio, atacando a Louis con sus magníficos hoyuelos y sus impresionantes dientes perlados.

Definitivamente podría ser modelo de una marca dental.

Louis levanta un hombro y inclina su rostro hacia abajo, mirando a Harry a través de sus pestañas.

—Nada, nada —le asegura tecleando con sus dedos sobre sus muslos en un gesto nervioso.

—No, dime.

—Eh… en serio, es nada —intenta nuevamente. Harry se cruza de brazos y Louis suspira, confesando finalmente—: Tus dientes.

Harry de manera inmediata deja de sonreír. Pero Louis nota el movimiento de su lengua por debajo de sus labios.

—¿Qué ocurre con ellos?

—Son lindos. —Harry es lindo.

—¿Es ese un cumplido? —pregunta Harry en un susurro.

—Quizá.

Quedan prendados en la mirada del otro hasta que escuchan un carraspeo cargado. Louis es el primero en correr su mirada de Harry.

Nick los está mirando. Cruzado de brazos sobre su pecho, relajado sobre su asiento y con una botella de vino vacía a un lado de su copa, acusándolo silenciosamente.

Traga con incomodidad y toma su copa con agua.

—¿Nick? —pregunta Harry.

Nick sacude la cabeza y se coloca de pie.

—Estoy un poco mareado —dice para luego bostezar y estirar el cuerpo—, y necesito un cigarrillo. Louis, ¿me acompañas?

Louis, sintiendo el estómago pesado, sabe perfectamente bien qué está pasando. Nick ha visto a través de él. Ha sido demasiado evidente, ha dejando a la vista su atracción por Harry.

—Por supuesto —responde colocándose de pie.

Porque no es cobarde y porque no importa que tan fuerte sea su atracción al alfa, puede hacer su trabajo perfectamente bien y Nick no tiene de qué preocuparse.

—¿Fumas, Louis? —pregunta Harry con voz lenta y párpados pesados. 

—A veces.

—Ya volvemos —anuncia Nick  llegando a Louis y colocando su mano sobre su espalda baja—. Mientras tanto toma un poco de agua, cariño, o mañana estarás con una jaqueca horrible.

Harry esboza un puchero y con ceño fruncido toma su copa de agua. 

Louis en compañía de Nick sale de la cocina y lo guía hacia el jardín delantero de Harry, donde encuentran una banca frente a una pequeña y rústica fuente de agua.

Louis nunca va a comprender a los millonarios.

La noche está fresca por lo que se abraza a sí mismo en un intento por guardar el calor. Nick le ofrece un cigarrillo a lo que Louis se niega con un gesto amable.

—No, gracias.

—Si no quieres un cigarrillo y viniste igual, supongo que es porque sabes… de qué voy a hablarte —murmura llevándose el cigarro a los labios. 

Louis asiente, enterrando la punta de su zapatilla sobre la gravilla donde su mirada está fija.

—Es por…

—Harry está totalmente ido por ti —lo interrumpe Nick y la mirada del omega se dispara en su dirección.

—¿Qué?

—Es imposible que no lo notaras —asegura sentándose a su lado y encendiendo su cigarrillo—. Harry es la persona más… honesta por así decirlo, no puede ocultar cómo se siente aún si su vida depende de ello.

—Uhm…

¿Qué?

Louis niega.

—Nick, espera… No es…

—Y al parecer es mutuo —sonríe y Louis agradece que esté oscuro de lo contrario el rojo en sus mejillas sería humillantemente acusatorio—. ¿Me equivoco?

—...No. Supongo que no.

—Bien —responde tras un par de segundos—, porque no quiero verlo sufrir nuevamente.

—Yo tampoco quiero eso.

—Entonces está todo hablado —Coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Louis—. Solamente te pido que tengas un poco de paciencia… Creo que es bueno para Harry si se toma las cosas con calma por ahora. 

—No entiendo.

—Su nuevo álbum está por salir, tiene a toda la prensa y sus fans encima de él todo el jodido día. Apenas si encuentra tiempo para dormir y una relación… Una real, con todo lo que acarrea...

Louis mordisquea su labio inferior y retrae sus piernas, abrazándose a ellas.

Siente su estómago caer a sus pies y sus dedos enfriarse.

—No es lo que necesita.

—No, no lo es —susurra Nick, el humo del cigarrillo abandonando sus labios y su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás.

Asiente.

Comprende perfectamente a lo que va Nick. Es por esa razón que Zayn lo contrató a él, para darle a Harry un poco de la tranquilidad que necesita.

Un noviazgo actuado, sin molestos sentimientos y complicaciones, que ayude a Harry en un momento tan crítico como ese. 

—No quiero ser un problema para él.

—Eres un buen omega —lo aprecia Nick, una mano sobre el hombro de Louis—, y es por eso que me gustaría, realmente me gustaría, que todo resulte bien entre ustedes. 

Louis le da una media sonrisa titubeante.

No debe pensarlo mucho antes de tomar una resolución. Va a tragarse esas pequeñas chispas de sentimientos que tiene por Harry y hacer su trabajo como debe, como Zayn confía en él para que haga.

Lo que ocurra después de eso… Pues nada, se verá con el tiempo. Y si para ese momento Harry ha decidido moverse en alguien más, al menos Louis sabrá que hizo lo correcto.

Escucha unos pasos a la distancia y ve a Harry aparecer cubierto por las sombras de la noche.

—Heeey —los saluda y con pasos torpes llega hasta Nick, sentándose sobre su regazo y acurrucándose como lo haría un cachorro gigante—, ¿cuánto tiempo pensaban dejarme allá solo?

La mano de Nick rodea la cintura de Harry en lo que suelta una risa estrangulada y Louis solo puede negar con su rostro suavizado afectuosamente.

Harry es realmente demasiado.

Y Louis simplemente sabe que él no es suficiente. 

—Ya íbamos a entrar, tú, gran y mimado gato.

—prefiero los perros —murmura Harry bostezando.

—Hmmm, puedo ver que alguien aquí llegó a su límite —expresa Nick acariciando la espalda de Harry.

Louis se coloca de pie y estira su mano hacia Harry.

—Vamos alfa, deja respirar a Nick.

Un hoyuelo se cava en la mejilla de Harry cuando le da una sonrisa floja a Louis. Estira su mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los del omega.

Louis se asfixia al sentir la calidez de esta, la firmeza con la que lo sostiene. 

—¿Quieres que te pase a dejar, Louis? —pregunta Nick mientras caminan al interior de la casa.

Harry niega.

—Se va a quedar —dictamina con total calma, sin saber el azote emocional que le ha provocado a Louis.

Louis intercambia miradas con Nick y levanta un hombro.

—Supongo que es lo más lógico —intenta quitarle hierro al asunto—. De todas formas mañana Zayn mañana iba a pasar por mí antes de venir a buscar a Harry, quiere asegurarse de que sabemos todo el procedimiento… de, uhm, ya sabes.

—Hmmm —tararea Nick, cerrando la puerta de la entrada tras ellos. 

El calor del interior abraza cada extremidad del cuerpo de Louis.

—Sí —corrobora Harry transcurrido un minuto—, se queda conmigo. Y mañana desayunamos juntos… —Detiene sus pasos, tirando de la mano de Louis que no ha soltado en ningún momento. El omega gira sobre sus talones y es recibido por unos enormes ojos verdes, por unos labios prominentes que parecen trozos de sandía y unos desordenados rizos que envían cosquillas al vientre de Louis—. ¿Quieres desayunar? Sé hacer pancakes. 

—Me encantan los pancakes —responde Louis con un suspiro entrañado.

—Me encantas tú.

—Ooookay —los interrumpe Nick —Están borrachos y siendo desagradables. Vamos a acostar a este felino gigante  antes de que me vaya.

Harry contrae su rostro.

—Pero haré pancakes de desayuno.

—Y seguramente estarán deliciosos. Despídete de Louis, vamos.

El alfa suspira y sin poner pelea se gira hacia el omega, estirando su mano para sujetarlo desde la barbilla. Louis ahoga una respiración a través de su boca en un instante tiene a Harry presionando sus labios contra los de él.

Su omega instintivamente se vuelve dócil. Sus párpados caen y sus densas pestañas cepillan el nacimiento de sus huesudos pómulos. 

El beso es suave pero firme, con notas de vino y el calor propio de sus bocas. Louis jadea ahogado cuando siente la punta de la lengua de Harry recorrerle el labio inferior.

—Vale, vale, eso es una despedida, una bienvenida y unas feliz año nuevo al mismo tiempo —Se burla Nick tirando del hombro de Harry para separarlos. —Louis escucha el gruñido descontento de Harry y su propio omega gimotea—. Vamos, cariño, mañana me lo agradecerás —Mira a Louis de soslayo—, ¿sabes donde está la habitación de invitados?

Louis asiente y Nick le guiñe un ojo antes de tirar a Harry escaleras arriba.

El alfa se queja infantilmente, sin embargo, sigue a Nick, intentando voltear para ver a Louis nuevamente, quien sacude su pequeña mano en despedida.

Únicamente cuando se encuentra solo comprende qué ha ocurrido.

Harry lo ha besado.

Sin motivo.

Traga duro y se lleva una mano al pecho.

Se repite las palabras de Nick una y otra vez, intentando que aquel mantra logre calmar los apabullantes latidos de su corazón.

_ No es lo que Harry necesita. _

No lo es.

☄☄☄

Zayn es quien lo despierta en la madrugada del día siguiente, tumbandose sobre Louis con la notoria intención de asesinarlo. 

Su cabeza punza agudamente y su garganta se siente seca como el desierto mismo, por lo que ignora el vil ataque de su amigo y camuflando su voz contra la almohada le ruega por un vaso de agua y una aspirina. 

—Agradece que te necesito vivo —bufa Zayn saliendo de la habitación.

Louis, acurrucándose en las mantas, observa la hora en su teléfono y siente ganas de llorar al ver que son las cinco de la madrugada. ¿Qué clase de monstruo es capaz de tener energía a esa hora?

—Eres un bastardo infeliz —gruñe hacia el otro omega cuando este entra por la puerta.

—¿Ah sí? —pregunta Zayn con una sonrisa ladina y cejas levantadas. Estira un vaso de agua y la aspirina a Louis.

—El peor —bosteza y se toma la aspirina, bebiendo todo el contenido del vaso—. ¿No has visto la hora?

—Por supuesto que sí. Llevo en pie desde el pañal de las cuatro.

—Dios…

—Anda, vamos. Te prepararé un chocolate caliente y luego puedes bañarte—. Los labios de Louis sobresalen en un puchero y se coloca de pie. Zayn lo observa con el ceño fruncido y Louis baja la vista. Oh—. ¿Ropa de Harry?

—Estaba aquí cuando llegué a la habitación —se defiende, abrazándose a sí mismo. Estando demasiado consciente de su aspecto, de lo grandes que lucen en él aquellas ropas y lo mucho que huelen al alfa.

Y por supuesto que podría no haberlas usado, Louis no es precisamente un amante de la ropa de dormir, Zayn lo sabe y, sin embargo, no piensa confesarse culpable. 

El otro omega tararea, dejando a Louis con sus válidos argumentos en la punta de la lengua,  y le hace un gesto de cabeza para que salgan del cuarto.

—Hablando de anoche, luego me contarás todo.

—No hay mucho que contar —miente. Recordando vívidamente el beso casi pornográfico que se dieron frente a Nick.

Louis necesita clases de decencia moral. 

—Ha. Seguro —El teléfono de Zayn comienza a sonar—. Espera, debo atender esto. Le diré a Liam que te prepare el chocolate.

—¡Yo solo puedo...! —queda con las palabras en la boca al ver que Zayn se aleja rápidamente, hablando con tono autoritario con quien sea que está al otro lado de la línea telefónica. 

Louis suspira, ya acostumbrado a la faceta ejecutiva de Zayn. Y le toma solo un par de segundos recordar que no está en su casa y que en cualquier segundo podría toparse con cierto alfa de ojos verdes y hoyuelos. 

De manera inmediata y  con las puntas de sus dedos se peina hacia un costado, pensando seriamente en volver escaleras arriba y arreglarse. 

Su estómago gruñe y bueno, Louis tiene sus prioridades claras por lo que retoma su camino a la cocina, donde de la nada se encuentra con un perfecto Liam en un impecable traje de dos piezas, luciendo una sonrisa algo escalofriante.

—Ehm…

—Buenos días, Louis —saluda educadamente y estira al omega una taza con chocolate caliente.

¿Qué?

¿En qué momento?

—¿Cómo es que...?

—Escuché a Zayn desde el Salón —responde bajando la vista a su reloj de muñeca—, Estamos en la hora. Debo ir a calentar el motor del auto, pero Harry está en el salón.

—¿Bien?

—Nos veremos Luego —se despide igual de educadamente, estrechando una mano de Louis y saliendo de la cocina con la misma velocidad del conejo blanco.

Louis pestañea reiteradas veces, intentando hacer sinapsis.

Se lleva el chocolate a los labios y arruga el ceño al quemarse sutilmente la punta de sus labios.

Gira y en su camino al salón escucha una suave melodía que lo hace sonreír de manera instintiva. Al darse cuenta de ello muerde su mejilla interna.

Control, joder, control.

—Hola —lo saluda el alfa sin sacar los dedos de los acordes.

—Hey —Louis se sienta frente a él, su tazón de chocolate caliente firme entre sus dedos. El ambiente se siente cargado de una extraña incomodidad y Louis no sabe realmente de donde proviene, pero de alguna forma ya está comenzando a acostumbrarse. Harry se mantiene tocando los acordes de su guitarra, prácticamente encogido en sí mismo y Louis pregunta lo primero que se le ocurre para hacer algo de conversación—: ¿Jaqueca?

—No realmente — responde levantando la mirada. Apunta el tazón de Louis con un gesto facial—. ¿Es café?

—Chocolate caliente.

El rostro de Harry se cae. 

—Lo siento… 

—¿Eh?

—Anoche, creo que prometí pancakes pero… —Mira al suelo y se encoge de hombros, luciendo realmente triste—, apenas mencioné la idea de preparar desayuno me echaron de la cocina. Dicen que tiendo a ser torpe cuando estoy nervioso.

Louis aprieta su muslo para no estirar su mano y acunar el rostro del alfa.

Control, maldita sea.

—¿Lo estás?

—Un poco —confiesa en voz baja—. Eres mi primer omega oficial y… Bueno, no realmente, sé que es trabajo pero…

—Harry —lo interrumpe al ver como el alfa parece ahogarse intentando explicar—, entiendo. Nadie debería verse obligado a exponer su vida personal, sin importar si eres famoso o no.

—...Sí.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para, uhm, animarte un poco?

—No realmente, no, quiero decir, no estoy triste, Lou.

Lou.

—Oh.

—Solo un poco asustado. No quiero joderla y darle más trabajo a Zayn. Siento que Niall me odia o terminará odiándome.

—Niall no te odia —asegura. Harry mordisquea su labio y Louis siente un peso desagradable en su vientre. Olfatea el aire de manera instintiva, comprobando en la tenue amargura que Harry está pasando por un mal momento—. ¿Y qué hacías? ¿Estabas tocando una canción?

Harry asiente y succiona su labio inferior.

—Es… es una nueva canción. Uhm, no está terminada… y Aún no decido bien la música, pero si quieres… Es decir,  ¿quieres escucharla?

Louis traga algo caliente y asiente.

Harry relaja los hombros y murmura suave al mismo tiempo que sus dedos comienzan a moverse sobre los acordes.  

_ “Sé que estás esperando en de tu ventana _

_ Y miras impaciente en busca de mi sombra _

_ No voy a aparecer _

_ No soy el romeo de tu historia _

_ Y aun así _

_ Y aun así, bebé _

_ Eso que escuchas a la distancia _

_ No es poesía _

_ Soy yo, aullando por ti” _

Se detiene y con sus enormes ojos de búho inspecciona el rostro de Louis en busca de una respuesta. Respira a través de su nariz y sus pupilas se dilatan.

Louis sabe que sus feromonas lo han delatado. Que la excitación que le provocó escuchar a Harry cantar no ha pasado desapercibida para él. Se lame el labio inferior y baja la vista a sus muslos, los cuales aprieta firmemente.

—Wow… Eso fue —Se queda sin palabras. El ronroneo de Harry en la última vocal arremolinándose en todo su cuerpo—… No lo sé. Genial.

Levanta un poco la mirada y Harry luce complacido con su respuesta, con el rubor azorado de sus mejillas. Le da una sonrisa discreta y baja la vista a su guitarra, usando sus largos dedos para tocar algunos acordes.

Louis quiere preguntar sobre la canción. ¿Quién lo inspiró? ¿Quién está esperando por él en su ventana?

—¿Harry estás listo? —pregunta Liam llegando al salón. Interrumpiéndolos como al parecer es su pasatiempos. 

Harry deja su guitarra y se coloca de pie, mirando de soslayo a Louis antes de dirigirse a su agente de seguridad.

—Sí, por supuesto —Vuelve a mirar a Louis, quien ya está buscando con la mirada su chaqueta—. Uhm, ¿Louis?

—¿Hm?

—Si quieres… no voy a demorar mucho y como Zayn va a estar todo el día ocupado…

—Oh… Ya, sí. Uhm ¿quieres que espere aquí?

—Es decir, no tienes que irte si no quieres —Se encoge de hombros.

Y hay algo, es extraño, Louis no puede decir con certeza de qué se trata, pero hay algo en la forma en que Harry lo menciona, tan simple y al mismo tiempo con un poco de inseguridad, como si no supiera qué está bien o no decir.

—Voy a esperar aquí —se decide.

—Vale —sonríe Harry.

—… ¿Puedo escucharte? En el programa… Es decir, comprendo si no quieres, pero-

—Lou —lo interrumpe—, por supuesto que puedes, es más… me ofendería que no lo hicieras —Muerde su mejilla interna y le da una mirada cargada, con un significado que Louis no está seguro de si debe descifrar—, voy a estar anunciando al mundo entero que eres mi omega, después de todo. 

—Oh…

—Nos vemos luego —sacude una mano y voltea, dejando a Louis solo en ese enorme salón, con una sola pregunta fluctuando en su cabeza y demasiadas respuestas posibles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No está beteado, por lo que si hay errores de ortografía y más, por favor me dicen u.u 
> 
> Lamento mucho la tardanza. Esperemos que el siguiente demore menos!!! Os amo.


	8. Solo deben sentirse en casa

Harry conoce la estación de radio de Nick como si fuese su propia casa, siempre se ha sentido a gusto en ella y quizá, de manera inocente, ha ocasionado más de un problema a quienes trabajan ahí porque al parecer no puede estarse quieto.

Y entonces, ahora tiene un problema, o no un problema per sé, pero una situación un poco complicada. El edificio le parece foráneo, demasiado gris, demasiado frío, y las personas que trabajan en él simplemente lo incomodan; sus miradas curiosas por sobre todo.

Suspira, intentando destensar sus hombros. Mira la hora en su teléfono y vuelve a suspirar. Solo diez minutos más y entrarán a la cabina de Nick.

Escucha un carraspeo y levanta la mirada de su teléfono.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Zayn y Harry no lo está, sin embargo asiente—. Solo serán unas preguntas, sabes que Nick no va a joderte.

—Lo sé.

Por supuesto que lo sabe, no habría aceptado de otra forma.

—¿Entonces por qué luces así? Te ves fatal.

—Podemos... —Toma un respiro y trata de no enfocarse en la manera que su estómago se retuerce—. ¿Cuando terminemos aquí puedo irme a casa? No me siento bien para...

—Harry —lo interrumpe Zayn—, por supuesto que te llevaré a casa. ¿Crees que tengo algo más agendado? Te conozco. Sé como funciona esa cabeza, hijo putativo.

Harry sonríe titubeante ante el raro término.

Es Zayn, no piensa buscarle un mayor significado.

—Uhm, gracias. No quise implicar que no... que no te preocupas por mí. Lo haces, lo sé y lo agradezco.

—Woah, hey... ¿A qué viene todo esto?

Por supuesto Zayn lo mira como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas. Y vale, que tener un quiebre mental antes de una entrevista no es ideal... Pero es lo que es. Es Harry.

—No lo sé. Supongo que... pienso en lo horrible que podría ser todo esto si no te tuviera conmigo —Suspira—. Eres... eres la única persona a la que puedo confiarle mi carrera.

Zayn parpadea y se remueve con algo de incomodidad, mirando a su alrededor. La sala completamente desolada a excepción de ellos dos y los incontables cables y equipo musical.

—Bueno, ¿gracias? —titubea.

—No lo conviertas en una situación incómoda —pide rodando los ojos con fingida molestia.

—No lo hago. Es obvio que finalmente estás notando mis indescriptibles e impresionantes capacidades de agente, lo cual te ha dejado medio tonto, pero hey, lo entiendo. Hasta yo mismo me sorprendo a veces.

—Idiota.

Zayn le guiñe un ojo.

Harry logra relajarse un poco.

—¿Quieres pasar a comprar almuerzo o tienes a Paolo en casa? —pregunta Zayn en un notorio intento por mantener la cabeza de Harry ocupada.

—Paolo —responde escuetamente.

—Bien... —Su teléfono vibra audiblemente y Harry, siendo un curioso sin remedio, mira de soslayo—. Oh, mira, Louis me ha mandado un mensaje.

Harry se humedece los labios. No va a mostrarse demasiado interesado, puede totalmente actuar con normalidad cuando se trata de Louis. Aun así, le es imposible no pensar en la noche anterior, en lo fácil que Louis parece encajar con él. La conversación, las risas ebrias, las miradas cargadas de intensidad y finalmente las palabras amables pero serias de Nick.

_"Haz las cosas bien, Harry"._

Lo hará bien, no va a decepcionar a Nick, o a Zayn o todas las personas que están tras él.

—¿Qué hace? —pregunta con voz monótona.

—Al parecer juega football con tu pelota.

—¡No es una pelota! —aclara totalmente ofendido. Su mano empujando sus rizos hacia atrás—. Es una almohada de mano anti estrés.

—Sí bueno, ahí le tienes otro uso —Harry gruñe y Zayn ríe con sus perfectos dientes a la vista. Lo va a despedir—. ¿Quieres que le responda algo?

—Que no rompa nada.

Zayn asiente con la vista en la pantalla, tecleando rápidamente.

—Listo. Dice que no promete nada.

Harry no puede evitar sonreír. Es simplemente adorable y no es justo. Definitivamente no es justo que Louis sea sin esfuerzo alguno el omega más fascinante y encantador que Harry haya conocido.

—Ugh, ¿cuántos años dijiste que tiene? es como un niño.

—No tienes idea —Levanta un hombro—. Niall aún no asume que no es su papá.

Zayn estira su teléfono, enseñándole fotos recientes de Louis acurrucado entre ambos, con Miles en sus brazos. Su sonrisa es relajada, su postura de bordes suave y se puede ver cuánta confianza hay entre ellos, la familiaridad que se forma con los años.

Harry debe apartar la vista, sintiéndose molestamente excluido.

—Es extraño... que nunca me lo presentaras.

—Hmm, quizá —accede Zayn, guardando su teléfono—. Aunque realmente tuve la intención de hacerlo. Al principio, porque eres, ya sabes... totalmente el tipo de Louis. Como... alfa y rizado, hoyuelos.

Harry real, realmente no sabe qué hacer con ese nuevo descubrimiento. Es decir, sí, totalmente sabe qué hacer. El problema es que sabe... que no debe hacerlo.

Hacer las cosas bien, se repite en su cabeza.

—¿Lo soy? —pregunta igualmente porque quizá tiene una pequeña vena masoquista. Se humedece los labios con la lengua y respira lento, intentando controlar la satisfactoria vibración en su pecho; ese arcaico instinto animal que aúlla orgulloso.

—Sí, es decir... físicamente. De resto, no tanto. Lo siento.

¿Qué?

Y su sonrisa se borra de manera automáticamente. Zayn le da una mirada condescendiente y no, eso no es bueno.

—¿No?

Aprieta los labios y aparta la mirada. No le gusta la manera en que Zayn lo está observando.

—Uhm —comienza, rascándose la nuca y bajando la voz a pesar de que no hay otra persona ahí—. Louis es... es complicado. No lleva bien esto de ser independiente, creo que es nuestra culpa, siempre lo mimamos demasiado y está acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quiere, cuando lo quiere. Entonces... una relación, real, con alguien que no puede estar ahí la mayor parte del tiempo —Harry aprieta sobre sus rodillas y se encuentra a sí mismo asintiendo. Comprende a dónde va Zayn, realmente lo hace, sin embargo, su instinto es tozudo y sigue gruñéndole, exigiéndole que corrija a Zayn porque él jamás lastimarla a Louis, jamás sería otra cosa sino perfecto para él—. Una relación contigo, Harry... a la larga lo rompería. No está listo para eso.

Traga y siente que su garganta está desgarrada al igual que su pecho. Duele de una manera que no debería.

—¿Por qué entonces lo escogiste para esto? —pregunta con voz quebrada, carraspeando en un intento por ocultar cuán destrozado lo han dejado las palabras de Zayn.

—Oh, porque bueno —Se encoge de hombros—, es un gran número de razones. Louis es la única persona que sé, no va a querer jodernos, que jamás me va a mentir, y es realmente bueno actuando... Sin embargo, también, supongo que quería una razón para sacarlo de su pueblo. Louis tiene un talento enorme, pero está tan acostumbrado a la comodidad que le brindamos siempre, a la seguridad, que preferiría pasar el resto de su vida trabajando en cosas esporádicas antes de arriesgarse a ir por más.

Harry no quiere eso. No para Louis. Él merece mucho más lo merece todo y Harry quiere ser quien le de seguridad, quien le brinde todo lo que necesite para que esté cómodo y feliz siempre.

El problema es que en realidad no sabe si puede serlo. Nunca ha sido un buen alfa, todos lo saben. Por eso Nick y Liam no aprueban su fijación por Louis y realmente no puede culparlos.

Solamente sabe que su instinto es fuerte, que tira de él de una manera irracional y que Louis ocupa demasiados de sus pensamientos.

—Suenas como si fueras su hermano mayor.

—Lo soy. De muchas maneras lo soy. Es mi familia, Harry así que cualquier cosa que vayas a hacer... Piensalo, ¿sí? Porque si lo lastimas, me lastimas a mí directamente.

—Jamás querría lastimarlo.

—Lo sé... pero no soy ciego. Sé que... hay un poco de química entre ustedes, me lo esperaba la verdad y es bueno, hace que todo sea mucho más creíble —Por supuesto, hace que sea más creíble, porque es falso, fingido. O al menos, debería serlo— . Solo, uhm, que no pase más allá. ¿Bien? No podemos arruinar esto.

Harry suspira y niega.

No quiere tener secretos con Zayn. Nunca los ha tenido.

—Cuando estoy con él, se siente como si fuera mi omega. Lo lamento, no debería...

Un gruñido de molestia de Zayn lo interrumpe y Harry baja la mirada a sus dedos que entrelaza y desentrelaza nerviosamente sobre su regazo.

—Harry, Dios... No, ¿no crees que ya has pasado por esto algunas veces? No saltes sin mirar donde vas a caer. Lo digo en serio. No es momento para que decidas tener otra relación.

—Lo sé —responde con molestia. Definitivamente lo sabe, es lo único que se ha repetido en su cabeza desde que despertó.

—Bien, y cuando termine esto... si decides tener una relación, tampoco será con Louis —dictamina Zayn de manera tajante—. Puedes buscarte otro omega.

La idea sienta mal en su estómago.

—No quiero a otro omega.

Con Louis es distinto. 

Con Louis...

Con él se siente en casa.

—Y yo no quiero ver a mi amigo triste porque se ha colado por un alfa que puede ver solo cada un par de meses al año. No sería justo para él. ¿Entiendes a lo que voy?

Harry no alcanza a responder. Un productor del show de Nick llega antes de que las palabras abandonen su boca, diciéndoles que ya es momento.

Zayn palmea su hombro y susurra "hablaremos después" sobre su oreja, entregándole media sonrisa que Harry corresponde sin su corazón en ello.

Sabe que Zayn tiene razón, que Liam tiene razón, que Nick tiene razón y que no debería volver a tropezar con la misma piedra.

Louis, sin embargo, parece ser un diamante en su camino. ¿Cómo no querer quedarse ahí y recogerlo, llevarlo cerca de su pecho donde nadie más pueda verlo?

Se coloca de pie. Cierra los ojos y respira lentamente un par de veces. Intenta relajar sus músculos y forzandose a cubrir todo lo malo que polula en su cabeza, entra a la habitación de grabación donde Nick le da una media sonrisa.

Puede hacerlo.

.....

Louis está mordiendo su pulgar.

Paolo lo observa de soslayo mientras pica algo verde. Por el olor Louis se atrevería a decir que es cilantro... o perejil. Nunca ha podido diferenciarlos.

—¿Quieres otra taza de té? —ofrece Paolo.

Louis asiente. Jamás podría negarse a una taza de té, es un acto ilegal.

—¿No crees que ya debería haber comenzado? —pregunta por... ¿tercera? ¿cuarta vez? En su defensa, y por mucho que le gusta la voz de Nick en la radio, preferiría terminar de una vez con la tortura—. ¿Por qué no comienza?

—No lo sé, muchacho. ¿Has intentado llamar al joven Zayn?

—Pfff —abuchea.

Le ha dejado al menos cinco mensajes y unas diez llamadas perdidas.

—Ten —Paolo pone frente a él una taza de té y Louis le sonríe agradecido—. Va a estar bien, Harry es bueno lidiando con todo esto.

—Bueno.... —Le da un sorbo a su taza—. Yo no... nunca he, ya sabes, sido famoso.

Suelta una risita y arruga la nariz al sentir la molestia que su cuerpo emana en el aire. Paolo sonríe y le palmea un hombro.

—Te acostumbrarás.

—Mhm... En realidad no sé si quiero acostumbrarme —confiesa.

—¿Por qué no? La fama no es mala si aprendes a llevarla bien. Puede ayudarte en muchos aspectos... Por ejemplo —Se señala a sí mismo—. Mi caso, el día de mañana se verá bastante bien tener en mi curriculum el haber trabajado para Harry Styles.

Louis bufa una risa estrangulada sobre el borde de su taza. Paolo no sabe, naturalmente.

—¿Y qué podré poner yo? ¿Novio de Harry styles?

—Bueno... no —se ríe—. ¿Pero eres actor, no? Puedes conocer a muchas personas del rubro.

Louis suspira.

En realidad...

—Ni siquiera había pensado en ello —confiesa, sintiéndose algo tonto porque sí, Paolo tiene razón y esta sería una gran oportunidad para conocer gente en la industria, sin embargo—. No lo sé. Eso sería como... aprovecharme. No quiero hacer eso.

El chef le da una sonrisa de bordes amables.

—Eres un buen chico.

Louis niega y escucha el nombre de Harry a través de la radio de su teléfono. Su cuerpo entero se tensa, sus mejillas toman color y su cuello gira tan rápidamente hacia el aparato que podría haberse quebrado alguna que otra vértebra.

—Oh mierda —gimotea, subiendo el volumen. Paolo suelta una carcajada y vuelve a lo suyo.

Louis escucha la risilla de Nick y Harry.

Va a morir.

_"¿Cómo has estado tú, Harry? Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que te tuvimos aquí"._

_"Realmente ha pasado tiempo... Pero veo que todos siguen bien. Me alegra"._

_"Deberías venir más seguido, así no tendría a todos preguntándome por ti"._

_"Lo intentaré"._

_"Muy bien... Y ahora, a lo que viniste...."_

Louis va a vomitar sobre su té y Paolo va a odiarlo por el resto de su vida.

_"Tu nuevo álbum..."_

_"Sí."_

_"¿Qué nos puedes decir de él?"_

La risa de Harry taladra sobre sus oídos y debe presionar con fuerza sus labios para no gimotear.

_"En realidad no sé qué decir... Solo que estoy realmente feliz de poder haberlo hecho y trabajar con toda esa gente increíble. Es un sueño hecho realidad."_

_"Tus otros álbumes tenían algo en común. Se trataban mayormente de experiencias que has vivido. ¿Este también será personal?"_

_"Totalmente... Siempre habrá canciones que no estén relacionadas directamente con mi vida, pero... supongo que prefiero hablar sobre mis propias experiencias. Cosas que sé, que he sentido"._

Louis suspira. Sus dedos apretando la taza con tanta fuerza que las puntas de sus dedos están blancas.

Escucha a Nick y Harry hablar sobre sus canciones anteriores y se siente culpable por nunca haberle prestado real atención.

En su defensa, spotify nunca le tiró un tema en el aleatorio.

La entrevista de radio continúa de manera fluida. Las bromas pesadas y ácidas de Nick no faltan y Louis debe admitir que Harry sabe llevarlas demasiado bien. Incluso se pilla a si mismo sonriendo un par de veces.

_"...Y ha sido un gran proceso. Escucho las canciones y soy realmente feliz sabiendo que puse todo de mí en ellas."_

_"Eso es genial, Harry. Todos estamos muy emocionados por escuchar tu nueva música"._

_"Lo se. Es increíble. Los fans han sido increíbles."_

Louis escucha a Nick bufar una risa y niega, rodando los ojos y sonriendo a la par. Todo el mundo sabe que Nick no está realmente encantado con la intensidad de la mayoría de los fans de Harry; quizá las amenazas de muerte o los intentos de suicidio por amor no correspondido tienen algo que ver.

Harry suelta una pequeña carcajada y Louis prácticamente puede visualizarlo. Sonriendo y mirando a Nick con reproche.

_"Lo digo en serio."_

_"Por supuesto, por supuesto.... ¿Y además de los fans? ¿Alguien a quien quieras dedicarle parte de este albúm? ¿Tus botas Chelsey?"_

_"Son Chelsea"._

_"Es lo mismo. ¿Entonces, Harry? ¿Alguien más?"._

La risa de Nick no es sutil.

Louis escucha a Harry carraspear y su cuerpo se pone rígido de manera inmediata. Prácticamente puede anticipar la respuesta del alfa. Cierra los ojos y y se abandona a lo inevitable.

_"Bueeeeno a mi agente, Zayn. Nada sería posible sin él..."_

El estómago de Louis hace una cosa molesta, como una voltereta y escucha una puerta ser abierta. Se voltea y comprueba que Paolo ha salido de la cocina; al olfatear el aire comprende el motivo.

Todo el lugar apesta a su nerviosismo.

Joder.

_"...Ha estado ahí para mí siempre y me ha dado las cosas que más amo."_

Oh mierda.

_"¿Seguimos hablando de la música, Harry?"_

_"No realmente..."_

No. No, no, no.

¡Abortar misión!

_"¿Puedes elaborar un poco? Estoy seguro que muchos fans en este preciso instante están haciendo algunas locas teorías al respecto."_

_"Bueno...."_ Se ríe. Louis se tapa el rostro con ambas manos como si eso fuera suficiente para detener al alfa.  _"Fue por él que conocí a Louis."_

—¡Me cago en todo! —chilla separando los dedos y viendo a través de ellos la pantalla de su teléfono.

_"¿Louis?"_

_"Sí... Louis. Es... Uhm, bueno..."_ Harry balbucea, sin saber que Louis está teniendo un ataque al hígado en su propia cocina.  _"Él es..."_

_"¿Es...?"_

—Ay no... Espera, aún no...

¡No está listo!

_"Mi omega."_

Un silencio sepulcral se instala por un eterno par de segundos.

Ahí está. No hay marcha atrás...

_"¡Y ahí lo tienen queridos fans! Harry le da la bienvenida al verano sin botas y con un nuevo romance. Louis."_

_"Niiiick"_  Harry gruñe y Louis puede comprender el sentimiento.

_"¿lo dije bien? ¿Louis?"_

_"...Sí. Buena pronunciación. Es francés."_

—Gracias Harry.

Louis suspira y sacude la cabeza. ¿En qué se ha metido? Su nombre en un programa radial nacional.

_"¿Tiene apellido este misterioso Louis?"_

_"Lo tiene.... ¿Eso es té? ¿Puedo pedir uno?"_

_"Suave cambio de tema, Harry. Muy elocuente."_

Louis aprieta los labios.

Harry es un idiota; le encanta.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Nick parece darle tregua al alfa. Dirige nuevamente la entrevista hacia su música y lo que ocurrirá en los siguientes meses. Louis realmente lo agradece y logra relajar unos cuantos agarrotados músculos en su abdomen.

Paolo vuelve a la cocina como si nada y le ofrece una nueva taza de té, fingiendo que no ha tenido que arrancar debido al fuerte aroma del omega. Louis ya lo ama.

 _"¿Qué piensa Louis al respecto?"_  dice Nick y Louis de manera inmediata vuelve su atención al programa.

_"Oh, uhm... Bueno, no lo he conversado directamente con él, pero sé que me va a apoyar. Lo ha hecho desde que nos conocimos. Él es genial y realmente importante para mí."_

_"No lo dudo"_  se ríe Nick, fingiendo perfectamente bien que no lo conoce, que no han tenido una conversación la noche anterior.  _"Entonces... ¿Podemos decir que estás enamorado?"_

Dios.... Louis definitivamente va a estrangular a Nick y no de  _buena_  manera.

_"No quiero usar palabras para definir cómo me siento por él... al menos ahora. Prefiero demostrárselo."_

—Es todo un galán —intercede Paolo.

Louis pega su frente a la superficie. Sus mejillas están completamente rojas y sus manos aprietan con demasiada fuerza sobre sus rodillas.

_"Encantador."_

_"Cállate."_

_"Trátame con amabilidad, Harry."_

—Idiotas —gruñe Louis y apaga la radio.

—¿No vas a seguir escuchando? —pregunta Paolo mientras pica una cebolleta.

—No pienso darles ranking —resopla abriendo los mensajes y la conversación con Zayn.

**"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?"**

**"Lo que mejor haces. Nada..."**

**"Te odio. Renuncio".**

**"No puedes odiarme, está en tu contrato."**

**"Le diré a Niall que me abusas."**

**"Niall puede comprender el sentimiento. Harry también. Bienvenido a Londres!!!"**

Y hablando de Londres...

—¿Crees que deba hacerlo? —le pregunta a Paolo. Cuando este levanta una ceja, Louis se da cuenta que debe elaborar su pregunta—. Intentar conocer personas mientras estoy en Londres.

—¿Por qué no? —Se encoge de hombros.

Louis asiente para sí mismo.

—Es decir... Tienes razón. ¿Qué otra cosa voy a hacer? ¿Quedarme encerrado a esperar que Harry me necesite?

—Eso suena muy mal.

Louis frunce el ceño.

Realmente suena mal. Y él no es ningún omega del siglo pasado, él tiene sus derechos, es rebelde, usa ropa interior negra.

Baja la vista y furiosamente le manda otro mensaje a Zayn.

**"Voy a salir en búsqueda de mi destino. No intentes contactarme, lo nuestro nunca tendría futuro de todas formas".**

Y un corto mensaje a Harry porque bueno, Louis nunca ha dicho ser el espécimen más inteligente.

**"Estuviste genial. Orgulloso de mi alfa."**

No es necesario poner que no escuchó toda la entrevista, ¿verdad?

Salta de su asiento y guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

—Paolo —lo llama con voz firme.

El chef ladea una sonrisa.

—¿Sí?

—No volveré hasta que no encuentre  _eso._

—¿Eso?

Louis estrecha sus ojos y asiente, dandose la vuelta y saliendo de la cocina.

Y qué importa si no conoce Londres, qué importa que ni siquiera recuerde cómo llegar a su piso en Knigh... o cómo se llame.

La vida es un desafío y él un desafiante... ¿desafiador?, lo que sea, así que sale de la propiedad de Harry ignorando la mirada de preocupación de la ama de llaves.

Se monta en un taxi, sintiéndose valiente y pidiéndole amablemente al chofer que lo deje en el centro de Londres, no importa donde.

El chofer no hace preguntas. Bien.

Louis lo ha intimidado seguramente.

Y el único problema que Louis  _no_  considera hasta que es demasiado tarde... es su suerte.

—¡No! —gimotea al comprobar que la batería de su teléfono ha muerto.

Mira a su alrededor, sin tener ni puta idea de dónde se encuentra.

Sus labios apretados y sus ojos de búho escaneando la ciudad y a quienes habitan en ella. Algunas personas lo miran de soslayo pero mayormente pasan de él.

Se frota la nuca y mira al cielo.

No se supone que sería así. Tiene hambre y está extrañamente agotado, lo cual es ridículo considerando que lleva menos de diez minutos caminando.

Y por supuesto no ha encontrado  _eso_ , así que volver a la casa de Harry no es una opción. Ignora orgullosamente el hecho que no recuerda cómo llegar sin su GPS.

Un suspiro se desliza desde sus pequeños labios y esconde sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, retomando el paso en busca de algún lugar donde merendar, sin embargo, antes de encontrarlo, pasa por afuera del que parece ser un antiguo pero encantador anfiteatro.

Grandes columnas blancas, ventanales pintados y faroles rodeando toda la estructura. Es simplemente mágico, con pequeños arbustos pegados a las paredes limítrofes y botones de rosas naciendo de todas partes.

Hay un hombre poniendo un cartel en una de las vitrinas iluminadas.

Louis se acerca a él y ladeando el rostro lee el título de la obra.

—¿El hombre sin zapatos? —pregunta. El hombre voltea dando un respingo y Louis debe tensar en rostro para no carcajearse—. ¡Lo siento! No era mi intención asustarte.

Huele el aire y arruga la nariz.

Es un alfa.

Acaba de disculparse con un alfa por haberlo asustado. Él, un omega. Uno rebelde y comprobadamente intimidante.

—No, está bien —Sonríe encantadoramente el desconocido—. Y sí, respondiendo tu pregunta. Así se llama nuestra nueva obra, pero recién estamos comenzando los ensayos.

Señala con su cabeza al interior del anfiteatro y cuando Louis presta atención puede oír unas fuertes voces proviniendo de ahí.

Una extraña emoción se arremolina en su vientre. Han sido meses desde la última vez que meramente visitó un teatro para algo más que audicionar.

—Oh. ¿Cuándo estará? —pregunta con notorio interés, volviendo la vista al cartel.

Es realmente llamativo, una explosión en colores de fondo y delante de estos un par de pies enfundados en calcetines viejos y rotos. Debe admitir que le gusta el contraste aún si no lo entiende.

—Dos semanas a partir de ahora.

—Wow, eso es pronto.

—Llevamos algo de tiempo trabajando en la idea. Todos saben bien su papel. —Hace una pausa y sus labios se estiran flojamente iluminando su rostro—. ¿Quieres entrar a ver?

Los pómulos de Louis se levantan y una sonrisa se abre paso por su boca.

—¡¿Puedo?! —Se abraza a sí mismo, chupando su labio interior en un infructífero intento por contener su emocionada sonrisa.

El hombre ríe con diversión y asiente, indicando que lo siga.

—Bueno, no realmente, pero... si digo que eres mi amigo no habrá problemas —Se detiene y estira su mano hacia Louis—. Soy André.

—Louis. —Devuelve el apretón, agitando sus pestañas y mostrando sus dientes perlados. Al ingresar caminan por el elegante vestíbulo. Louis bebe de la impecable estructura con ojos brillantes y labios entreabiertos—. Joder, esto es hermoso.

—Lo es.

—Poder presentarse en un lugar así... —Niega—. Wow...

—Totalmente wow —se ríe André. Doblan por un pasillo que da a la zona del personal—. ¿Estás interesado en el teatro, Louis?

—Podría decirse —murmura bajito, sintiendo repentina verguenza—. En realidad soy actor.

—¿En serio? ¿Y estás trabajando en alguna producción de momento?

Louis se encoge de hombros, ignorando la molestia en la boca de su estómago. ¿Cómo decir que la única producción que ha conseguido es por enchufe de su mejor amigo y para ser novio falso de un famoso?

—No realmente. Llegué a Londres hace poco.

—Vale, pues ve a tu tiempo. Yo me demoré lo mío en dar con los chicos. —Su rostro se suaviza con cariño—. Ven, te voy a presentar.

—¡No! No es necesario —niega, sintiendo todo su rostro acalorado.

—No seas tímido.

—No lo soy —se ofende. Ceño fruncido y luciendo injustamente pequeño al lado de André.

—Entonces ven. Mi novia es parte del elenco.

—¿Actúa también?

—No —Niega—. Diseña los vestuarios.

—Genial.

—Lo és. Algún día haré que me dé el sí. —Le guiñe un ojo a Louis.

Tras abrir una puerta más, dan con un grupo de personas ruidosas y coloridas. Louis respira profundo y traga el entumecimiento en su boca.

Todos sobre un enorme escenario de madera caoba perfectamente pulida. Pesadas cortinas verdes en cada esquina y siendo iluminados por los grandes reflectores. Frente al escenario se presentan cientos de butacas en terciopelo rojo.

Louis suspira y da un temeroso paso hacia adelante.

—¡André, al fin! —grita un chico con su rostro completamente de blanco y luciendo una camisa abierta. Su cuerpo menudo y pálido revela pequeños tatuajes bajo su ombligo.

Louis se ruboriza de manera inmediata.

—Cariño, hasta que has decidido unirtenos —bufa una chica de pelo rosado con una copa de vino en una mano. Escudriña a Louis con la mirada de arriba abajo y se relame los labios. Definitivamente alfa—. ¿Y a quién tengo el placer de conocer?

—Es Louis, un amigo —responde André, rodeando a Louis por los hombros—. Pasó a saludarme y no es comida, Getru.

—Debatible —responde la chica y le guiñe un ojo a Louis.

—Ya acérquense —Los llama otra chica y André tira de él. Louis pasa saliva y esboza su sonrisa más encantadora cuando la chica le da un beso en cada mejilla—. Soy Martha, la novia de André. 

—Louis, un placer.

De a poco todos comienzan a presentarse y Louis termina rodeado por el grupo más ruidoso existente.

No quiere irse nunca de ahí.

—¿Entonces llegaste hace poco? —pregunta Gertrude, la alfa de pelo rosa, mientras estira sus largas piernas. Louis asiente, sentado sobre el suelo y abrazado a sus rodillas.

—Un par de semanas.

—¿Y tienes pareja, Louis? —pregunta un beta llamado Bruce con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Louis muerde su mejilla interna y se remueve con algo de incomodidad en su sitio. Busca mirada de apoyo en André y este solo se encoge de hombros.

Vale. André está completamente tachado de la lista de potenciales amigos de Louis Tomlinson.

—Sí —susurra sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas—. Tengo alfa.

Tiene alfa.

Tiene a Harry... o eso pensará el mundo. Eso quiere pensar él, aun si es simplemente una actuación, aun si nada más puede pasar entre ellos.

Un coro de  _"awwws"_ suena al unísono.

—Pareces un muñequito —Le pellizca una mejilla una omega llamada Jessica.

—Lastima —suspira el beta—... podríamos haber pasado un buen rato.

André gruñe.

—Ya deja déjalo, Bruce —Mira a Louis—. Lo siento por eso. Bruce no suele usar la cabeza de arriba para pensar

—¡Hey!

—Chicos —los llama la novia de André con un teléfono en mano—. ¿Qué vamos a almorzar?

André mira a Louis y levanta una ceja.

—¿Crees que puedas aguantar un almuerzo en este antro de locos?

—Uhm...

—Oh vamos —ronronea Gertrude—, yo invito.

—¡Yo digo que comamos pizza!

—¡No de nuevo! —se quejan varios.

Y Louis, sin pensarselo mucho, termina no solamente almorzando con ellos sino pasando toda la tarde.

Entre intensas prácticas de diálogos, bromas pesadas en las cuales él es un experto, guerras de botellas de agua y una agitada Martha que corre con telas y agujas de un lado para otro. Y es divertido, es algo que realmente necesitaba y no sabía cuánto. Es la razón por la que entró a estudiar teatro en primer lugar.

—¿Louis? —lo llama Bruce mientras terminan de guardar toda la indumentaria—, ¿qué harás ahora? Con las chicas vamos a una venta nocturna.

—Oh, eh.

Louis parpadea, comenzando a recordar lentamente lo que existe afuera del anfiteatro.

Zayn.

Teléfono muerto.

Inubicable por toda la tarde.

...Harry.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta André al verlo palidecer notablemente.

—No... no lo creo —Tantea nerviosamente en busca de su teléfono—. ¿Tienen algún cargador que pueda usar?

Jessica le facilita uno rápidamente y Louis con dedos temblorosos lo conecta a su teléfono. Su labio inferior mordisqueado y maltratado entre sus dientes.

Siente que el maldito aparato demora horas en cargar lo suficiente para poder prenderlo y tras hacerlo debe apretar los ojos al sentirlo vibrar inmediatamente en su mano.

Las llamadas y mensajes comienzan a agolparse en la pantalla.

Mierda.

Mierda santísima.

Maldiciendo internamente y preparandose para recibir el sermón de su vida y sentirse culpable por los próximos años, marca el teléfono de Zayn. Apenas suena una vez cuando el omega contesta.

—¡Louis! —prácticamente grita Zayn.

Louis inmediatamente se siente culpable.

—¡Perdón, perdón perdón! Juro que no fue mi intención asustarte, es que la batería de mi teléfono murió y luego conocí este grupo de teatro y me olvidé totalmente y cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde y pedí un cargador y...

—Espera no te entiendo, ¿Dónde demonios estás?

—¡En Londres! ¡Estoy bien, lo prometo! — gimotea apretando el teléfono contra su oreja—. Conocí un grupo de teatro y olvidé totalmente que mi teléfono está descargado.

Y tiene edad suficiente para poder pasar el día fuera sin reportarse con Zayn como si fuera su padre. Por su puesto no lo dice, Louis valora demasiado su linda polla y no quiere ser castrado por su mejor amigo.

—Dios —suspira Zayn. El temblor aguado en su voz hace que el vientre de Louis se tense por completo—. No tienes una maldita idea de lo preocupado que estábamos. Niall ha intentado dejar tres denuncias en la comisaría.

—Mierda.

—Harry salió a buscarte con Liam.

—¡No! ¡¿Por qué?!

Es oficial. Louis va a morir de vergüenza y humillación.

—¡¿Qué querías que hiciéramos?! —se queja— ¡Me dejaste un mensaje diciendo que no pensabas volver, luego llegamos a la casa de Harry y veo que realmente te has ido sin decir a dónde o cuándo volverás!

—¡Estaba siendo dramático! ¡Y misterioso, tú lo haces todo el tiempo!

—¡Louis no estoy jugando! —gruñe Zayn y Louis se encoge en sí mismo. No hay nada, absolutamente nada peor que un Zayn molesto.

Aprieta una mano sobre su panza y mira de soslayo. Gracias al cielo nadie parece prestarle atención. Guarda silencio un par de segundos, simplemente escuchando la respiración agitada de Zayn al otro lado de la línea e intentando calmar la propia.

Pestañea lejos el escozor en la parte posterior de sus ojos y se aclara la garganta.

—Perdón.

—Ya. Da igual, estás bien y es lo único que me importa ¿Dónde estás?

—Uhm, aquí espera, te comparto mi ubicación.

—Vale, quédate ahí. Se la mandaré a Harry... ¡Por favor no vayas a...!

—No me moveré un solo milímetro —le asegura.

Zayn suspira con notable fastidio y le agradece escuetamente cuando Louis manda su ubicación.

Volver al lado bueno de Zayn va a costarle. Demasiado, probablemente más de lo que es considerado digno.

Tras colgar la llamada y ver que su teléfono tiene un seis porciento de bateria, lo vuelve a guardar.

Busca a André con la mirada y al dar con él, camina lento en su dirección.

—Ya debo irme.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí... —lo medita—. No realmente. Mi mejor amigo, como mi hermano, se ha preocupado porque tenía el teléfono apagado y bueno, es complicado...

—Vale, no entiendo mucho, pero hey, ¿por qué no me das tu número? Ahora soy yo quien va a quedar preocupado.

La expresión sincera de André saca una media sonrisa desde los labios de Louis.

—No es necesario que te preocupes, de verdad.

—Insisto, además Martha también ha quedado preocupada y me degollará si se entera que no tengo tu número.

Louis se rinde fácilmente y termina intercambiando teléfono con André, prometiendo avisar cuando esté en casa y todo se arregle.

¿Puede alguien comprender que ya es un adulto?

—Gracias por hoy, me lo ha pasado genial —se despide del resto del elenco—. Y no duden que seré el primero en comprar una entrada.

Gertrude levanta una ceja y se cruza de brazos.

—Siempre puedes volver a los ensayos.

—¡Sí! Además, Gertrude está trabajando en una nueva obra —agrega Jessica—, podrías participar.

Los ojos de Louis se expanden, su mirada viajando de Jessica a André y luego a Gertrude.

—¿Tu eres la escritora?

—¿Por supuesto? —Ladea una sonrisa socarrona—.¿Quién sino? ¿Ves a alguien aquí, además de mí, que no sea un primate mononeuronal?

—¡Hey! —se queja Jessica.

—Tu eres preciosa cariño —Le aprieta el mentón con una mano. Jessica hace un puchero mimado que termina por fruncir el ceño de Louis.

André bufa.

—Dejen de confundirlo.

—¿Son pareja? —siente la necesidad de preguntar.

—No —dice Gertrude.

—Sí —dice Jessica.

—Sí —Corrige Gertrude al mismo tiempo que Jessica dice—: No.

—Ya —asiente, a pesar de no entender nada—. Sí, vale.

Martha suelta una carcajada y rodea a Louis, diciendo que lo va a acompañar a la salida. Se despide de todos nuevamente, agitando una mano y prometiendo volver.

La excitación se expande en su pecho cuando comprende lo que ha dicho.

Puede volver. Puede ser parte de eso.

—Tienes una muy bonita sonrisa —lo halaga Martha—. No más linda que la de André, pero casi.

—Lo consideraré un halago.

Louis ama los halagos.

Llegan a la calle y Martha vuelve a besar sus mejillas, insistiendo nuevamente en que vuelva otro día. Louis promete hacerlo y realmente quiere cumplir.

De alguna forma siente que pertenece ahí y eso no ocurría desde sus primeros años de universidad.

—Ya debo entrar, sino podrán estar hasta mañana y no ordenarán nada.

—Vale, ya ve.

Martha le da la espalda y vuelve al anfiteatro. Louis aprovecha ese momento para sacar su teléfono, agradeciendo que no haya muerto nuevamente.

Hunde su zapatilla en el pavimento y mete las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de mezclilla, tarareando por lo bajo una de las melodías escuchadas durante los ensayos.

Escucha el sonido de una bocina y al levantar la mirada, utilizando los dedos de una mano para correr el flequillo de su frente, ve que se trata del auto de Harry.

Liam baja su ventanilla desde el asiento del conductor y con una seña le dice que cruce hacia ellos.

Louis siente un nudo atarse en su vientre. Sus pasos son mortalmente lentos y sin poder evitarlo su propio aroma se torna espeso y triste.

–Que bueno que estés bien. Nos diste un gran susto —lo saluda Liam.

Louis baja la mirada y mordisquea su labio inferior.

–Lo siento. De verdad —Hace una pausa y mantiene su mano en la manilla de la puerta—. ¿Harry está enojado? — susurra lo suficientemente bajo para no ser escuchado por dicho alfa.

Liam le guiñe un ojo y Louis se llena los pulmones de aire al mismo tiempo que abre la puerta.

Es recibido por un par de manos ansiosas y firmes, por un aroma robusto y posesivo que lo envuelve de manera inmediata. Sus pupilas se dilatan y desde su garganta nace un gimoteo animal.

—Estaba aterrado —murmura el alfa, tirando de él para sentarlo sobre su regazo. Louis se vuelve dócil entre sus brazos, ladeando el cuello de manera instintiva y permitiéndole a Harry respirar sobre su piel. Todo su interior se remueve como olas en una marejada, salvaje e imposible de controlar—. Realmente aterrado. Zayn dijo...

—Zayn es un exagerado.

Atenaza sus manos sobre los hombros del alfa y cierra los ojos. Se siente mareado, ido por las feromonas del alfa que empapan sobre su piel.

—No vuelvas a desaparecer —Besa su hombro y empuja la punta de su nariz sobre la barbilla de Louis—. Por favor.

—Lo siento.

—Pensé que era mi culpa —murmura Harry sin soltar su agarre—. Que había dicho algo malo.

—No lo hiciste —le asegura.

—No quiero hacer nada que te asuste... o que te entristezca. —Enreda sus dedos en la nuca de Louis y suspira—. Quiero que estés feliz.

—Harry...

—Solo... —Niega—. No puedo controlarlo. No ahora... solo déjame, necesito...

Louis asiente.

Lo entiende. Él mismo quiere ceder, quiere decir que sí a todo lo que Harry demande en ese momento, su omega demandando desde su interior.

—Estoy feliz. —Acuna el rostro del alfa entre sus manos y con sus pulgares cepilla sobre sus pómulos. Es enfrentado por un par de ojos verdes perdidos en el más primitivo instinto. Labios abusados de tanto haber sido mordisqueados y un ceño profundamente fruncido. Él ha causado eso, él ha provocado esa preocupación y angustia en el alfa. Se siente como un imbécil—. Y todo lo que dijiste en la radio... Fue genial.

No miente.

Harry diciendo que es su omega nunca podría entristecer a Louis... La realidad tras eso, sin embargo.

Traga y empuja lejos esos pensamientos.

—¿No te arrepientes, entonces? —titubea Harry, sonando vulnerable y tenso.

Louis sacude su cabeza.

—No. —Baja la vista y repasa con su lengua sobre sus labios—. No le digas a nadie, ¿sí? Pero... Eres... eres  _eso,_ Harry.

Harry lo mira confundido y Louis no le da tiempo para preguntar, acercándose más y rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Respira su perfume, el olor natural de su piel. Se siente seguro y en un lugar que sabe, jamás encontrará sin importar cuantos escenarios pise el día de mañana. Se siente en casa. 


	9. Solo deben guardar un secreto

Harry mira su reflejo, las ojeras, el pelo alborotado y sucio, la piel opaca y en general, su horrible apariencia.

—No debería haber trasnochado —murmura para sí mismo, tragando un bostezo tras otro.

Su teléfono marca la hora. Siete de la madrugada. No puede creer que tenga que estar despierto tan temprano, no quiere creerlo.

—No, no deberías —concede Liam en el marco de la puerta, tomando una taza de café. —Harry chupa y labio inferior y toma su loción facial, ignorando a Liam, actividad en la que se ha vuelto realmente bueno—. Pero supongo que era fundamental quedarte hablando con Louis toda la noche.

—Lo era —responde escuetamente con ceño fruncido. Palmea sobre su rostro con ambas manos, la loción de menta sintiéndose fresca sobre su piel. 

¿Cómo no iba a ser necesario? Durante el horrible sermón que Zayn le dio a Louis, Harry tuvo que dejar la habitación para no gruñirle a su agente, ya que de hacerlo habría terminado con Niall gruñéndole a él y Liam actuando innecesariamente defensivo porque en su imaginación todos quieren secuestrar o matar a Harry.

Así que obviamente hizo lo más sensato, llamar a Louis y quedarse hablando con él por teléfono por toda la noche, asegurándole que no tenía ninguna razón para sentirse culpable, que Zayn había exagerado todo y por eso la situación se había salido de proporciones.

Sí, por supuesto que estaba ignorando que él también había exagerado un poco. Poquito solamente, un par de segundos donde tuvo que tomar su inhalador porque la idea de Louis desapareciendo por su culpa fue simplemente inconcebible.

Nunca hablaría de ello. 

—Solo no se lo comentes a Zayn o terminará confiscando tu teléfono.

En los labios de Harry se forma un puchero.

—No puede hacer eso —asegura. Lo medita un par de segundos—, ¿verdad?

—Si yo fuera tú, no me arriesgaría.

—Pero Louis estaba triste —se excusa—, realmente triste… Zayn fue muy severo con él. 

—Tuvo motivos para serlo. —Harry mira a Liam de una manera que espera exprese  _ “no me gusta para nada cuando le das la razón a él  y a mí no”. _ Liam ladea una sonrisa y Harry lo despediría si no fuera una parte vital de su vida—. Sabes que tengo razón. 

Harry niega.

No se trata de eso, no se trata de que Zayn tenga o no la razón (no la tiene). 

—Me molesta —agrega finalmente—. No quiero que vuelva a… que vuelva a tratarlo así. No sé si pueda callarme nuevamente.

Y ahí está el problema. 

Liam niega y le extiende a Harry su camiseta, una que cualquiera pensaría debe botarse a la basura por la cantidad de agujeros y costuras rotas que tiene. 

—Harry…

—Es mi instinto —le explica, pasándose la camiseta por encima de la cabeza, sacudiendo sus rizos en el proceso—, me hace ver en rojo si alguien amenaza a mi omega.

Liam suspira.

—Hay dos problemas con eso. El primero es que Zayn no es un amenaza, y el segundo es que Louis no es tu omega.

—No entiendes —suspira con resignación. No puede evitar la tristeza que se expande en su pecho—. No es algo que pueda controlar.

Liam es un beta, no entiende que el animal que desde su pecho quiere rondar a Louis para que nadie se acerque no tiene consciencia, no tiene lógica. Es su instinto, es aquello con lo que todo alfa debe lidiar cuando encuentra a su omega. 

Harry mentiría si dijese que no lo ha sentido anteriormente, el mundo es testigo de que ha tenido sus cuantas historias de pasiones intensas, pero, de cierta forma, nunca fue tan fuerte, nunca con tanta intensidad. Nunca lo hizo ver a Zayn como una amenaza por amor al cielo. Zayn es una de las personas que más adora en el mundo y la noche anterior tuvo que moler los dientes para no gruñirle, para no echarlo de su casa y exigirle que no volviera a acercarse a Louis. 

Levanta la vista del lavamanos. Sus dedos están aferrados al borde de este, nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que se está sosteniendo. A su espalda ve a Liam, quien lo mira con verdadera tristeza.

Harry siente que la parte posterior de su garganta pica. 

—Pero debes hacerlo, Harry. No estamos hablando de una de tus conquistas fugaces, estamos hablando de un omega contratado para contrarrestar la prensa negativa. Todo lo que ocurra entre ustedes es un negocio y no te va a afectar solamente a ti, sino a quienes trabajan contigo. 

Harry asiente y sale del baño en silencio. En su habitación, sobre la cama, se encuentra la ropa que han dejado para él ese día. 

—Me dijo que soy _ eso  _ —murmura esperando que Liam no lo escuche, sabe que es ridículo.

—¿Eso?

—Sí… —comienza a enfundarse en unos ajustados pantalones negros. Calcetines rosados, que nadie verá, y botas en tonos nude para acompañar.

—¿Qué significa?

Harry muerde su lengua, la vista concentrada en abrochar correctamente su cinturón. Levanta un hombro casualmente. 

—No lo sé. Peeero… —Se humedece los labios. Sus mejillas comienzan a sentirse afiebradas—. Estuve buscando.

—Dios —gruñe Liam—. No quiero saber que encontraste.

—Indica muchas cosas. —Toma un elástico para su cabello y se hace un moño flojo.

—hmmm…

Harry se observa en el espejo y tras comprobar que luce como debe lucir alguien que va a pasar las siguientes horas siendo entrevistado por diversos medios de comunicación, busca su billetera. 

Se voltea y mira a Liam con un aire de confianza coqueta que sabe desespera a su guardaespaldas. 

—Como… “pásame eso” —comienza—. “Quiero eso”, “amo eso”, “necesito eso”. Es decir, me ve como a un todo. 

Liam le da una mirada aburrida. 

—No creo que estemos siendo objetivos aquí, Harry.

—Prácticamente soy su dios.

Sonríe, arrugando la nariz.

Liam asiente y palmea su hombro. 

—…Vale. 

Salen de la habitación y el aroma del desayuno rápidamente llega a Harry. Paolo ya debe estar en la cocina y Harry definitivamente no lo merece. 

Una pequeña sonrisa se asoma por la boca de Harry. 

—¿Crees que sea muy temprano para llamarlo? —pregunta en un susurro, mordisqueando su mejilla interna mientras hacen su camino a la cocina. 

Liam se encoge de hombros, luciendo desinteresado. 

—No lo sé, considerando que estuvieron hablando hasta las cuatro de la madrugada… y que son las siete de la mañana recién.

—Sí, sí, tienes razón —hace una pausa—, solo le mandaré un mensaje.

—Claro, a eso me refería —rueda los ojos—. No es para nada desesperado acosarlo a primera hora en la mañana.

Los labios de Harry se estiran en una mueca infantil de disconformidad.

—Hola Harry —lo saluda Paolo con una mirada corta antes de volver su vista al recipiente que se encuentra batiendo..

La mueca se desvanece del rostro de Harry de manera inmediata. Sonríe amplio y alegre hacia Paolo, llegando tras  él y apoyando su rostro sobre el hombro de este.

—¿Qué estás cocinando? —Intenta meter su dedo en la mezcla y Paolo le golpea el dorso de la mano—. Heeeey.

—No es para ti.

—Oh… 

—Es para Louis.

—¿Para…?

Las palabras quedan atascadas en su garganta cuando por el umbral de la entrada de la cocina ve aparecer a un elegante Zayn Malik y un somnoliento y enfurruñado Louis Tomlinson.

—¿Hay café? —pregunta Zayn caminando hacia la cafetera.

—Té —gruñe Louis sentándose en uno de los banquillos que rodean la isla de la cocina.

Harry parpadea, totalmente estático en su sitio. 

—Uhm, ¿hola?

Louis golpea su frente contra la superficie de la isla y bosteza.

Harry abre la boca, sin saber del todo qué decir. 

Zayn se sirve una taza de café y toma asiento al lado de Louis. Liam, siempre encantador, le sirve una taza de té a Louis y por alguna razón Harry se siente realmente ofendido.

Tienen la osadía de ignorarlo, en su cocina. A él.

—Ya está todo casi listo —comenta Paolo comenzando a cocinar los panqueques que se encontraba batiendo.

—No quiero panqueques —reclama infantilmente, únicamente porque nadie le preguntó qué quería desayunar.

Louis despega su rostro de la Isla y mira a Harry con el ceño profundamente arrugado. Luce igualmente de ofendido que Harry.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —pregunta en un susurro, agitando sus pestañas en lo que parece ser un intento desesperado por empujar lejos el sueño—. Rechazar panqueques es… la peor cosa, Harry.

—Ignoralo, Lou —dice Zayn sobre su café—. Solo está gruñón porque me olvidé de avisar que desayunaríamos aquí y Harry es un poco exagerado, demente, con la planificación y eso. 

—No lo soy.

—Totalmente lo eres —recrimina Liam, sentándose a desayunar.

Paolo suelta una risilla y asiente.

Harry nunca había sido tan traicionado en su vida. 

Toma aire, y endereza los hombros. Es el alfa de la casa, el macho que provee, no va a permitir que le falten el respeto de esa forma.

—No voy a permitir que…

—¿Es una molestia? —interrumpe Louis con voz vacilante. Harry se desinfla por completo—. Si… uhm, si te molesta, lo cual comprendo totalmente porque es tu casa y tienes todo el derecho, puedo esperar en el salón o… o en el auto.

Y por supuesto que Louis lo mira con esos enormes y aterrados ojos de cachorro abandonado, su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes y su postura totalmente encogida.  Su aroma llegando a la nariz de Harry, una simple brisa ligera pero que queda grabada de manera permanente.

Una mezcla de tristeza y miedo que le recuerda demasiado a la noche anterior. Louis está asustado, Harry puede verlo, puede sentirlo. 

—Jamás —se atraganta en responder—, jamás podría molestarme, Lou.  Eres… eres bienvenido a venir cuando quieras. 

Es más, ojalá Louis no volviera a dejar esa casa y Harry tuviera el honor de cuidar de él y prepararle desayuno y abrigarlo cuando hiciera frío. 

—¿Estás seguro? —Harry asiente con rapidez y, quizá, demasiada desesperación. Liam niega con notable vergüenza ajena—. Solo no quiero molestar… Anoche, ayer ya causé demasiados problemas.

—No lo hiciste —le asegura—. Solo… fue un malentendido, Lou —repite como lo hizo mil veces la noche anterior. 

Podría pasar el resto de su día simplemente convenciendo a Louis de que no hizo absolutamente nada malo. 

Louis sonríe.

Esa pequeña sonrisa que hace a Harry querer arrodillarse y dar gracias a la serie de sucesos que lo llevaron a conocer a Louis. A excepción de los rumores del fisting. 

—Vale.

Harry corresponde su sonrisa, de pie en medio de la cocina mientras el resto desayuna. Simplemente mirando a Louis, lo cual es realmente… embarazoso, considerando como lo observan Liam y Paolo. Y Zayn, sin importarle la maravillosa aura romántica de Harry y Louis, levanta la voz, rompiendo el momento y demandando a Harry que se siente a comer porque tienen mucho que hacer esa mañana.

Y de los cuatro asientos disponibles, lo más lógico es sentarse en el que está a un lado de Louis, quien lo mira de reojo. Sus mejillas entintadas a causa de un tenue rubor. Sus manos moviéndose sobre su regazo o jugando con insistencia con un mechón de cabello que empuja una y otra vez tras su oreja.

—¿Qué vas a querer, Harry? —pregunta Liam.

A Louis, por favor y gracias. 

No puede decirlo por lo que pasa el resto del desayuno atragantándose con café y necesitando con urgencia un cigarrillo, cosa que no suele ocurrir. Es completamente culpa del omega, de su aroma y de sus ojos y de prácticamente todo lo que dice.

—¿Zayn? —pregunta cuando ya están todos listos para salir. Con un poco de ansiedad que está completamente seguro puede filtrarse por su voz. Confirma con la mirada que Louis no se encuentre lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar.

Su agente levanta la vista de su teléfono y se enfoca en Harry. 

—¿Sí?

—¿Louis nos va a acompañar?

Zayn mira al omega que se está despidiendo de Paolo, y luego a Harry.

—Sí. Bueno, él quiso venir. Yo le dije que no es necesario que comience de manera inmediata a acompañarte, pero bueno… —Zayn suspira, luciendo derrotado. Se adelantan a Liam y Louis, dirigiéndose al Land Rover de Harry—. A causa de la discusión de anoche, supongo que no quiere estar sin hacer… ya sabes, su trabajo.

Trabajo.

Louis siente que tiene que estar ahí, que es su obligación. 

Harry no dice nada al respecto y se obliga a ignorar la presión punzante en su abdomen, el malestar que se ha avivado en él. Caminan en silencio hasta el auto y, posteriormente, se mantiene en silencio durante el viaje al edificio donde le realizarán una entrevista y una pequeña sesión de fotos.

Sabe que su silencio no pasa inadvertido, que está poniendo en una situación incómoda a Louis, Zayn y Liam. Pero simplemente no puede obligarse a responder, no mientras esté atascada en su garganta la molestia de la noche anterior, mientras el animal que carga en su sangre no deje de reclamarle por no haber defendido a Louis. 

Al omega que está ahí, luciendo perdido e incómodo, ansioso por hacer algo y probar que no es una molestia. 

 

—¿Harry estás bien? —Escucha a Zayn y se da cuenta que ha estado mirando fijamente la ventana polarizada de la habitación de vestuario por los últimos quince minutos.

Inspecciona el lugar. Liam y Louis ya no están a la vista. 

—Sí, sí. Por supuesto —Mira a Zayn un segundo y sus ojos de búho de inmediato van al suelo. Se remueve incómodamente—. En realidad…

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Estoy… uhm, lo siento pero... Uh, estoy un poco molesto contigo. 

—¿Qué...? Pero. —Zayn parpadea, advertiblemente descolocado. Harry no se sorprende y es que puede contar las veces que se ha enfadado con él—. ¿Qué hice?

—Solo… —Chupa su labio y comienza a pellizcar de él con los dientes—. Ayer, no fuiste muy agradable con Louis.

—Oh… —responde en blanco.

Harry suelta una risita.

—Lo siento, Zayn. Sé que es tu amigo de la infancia, que no tengo… no tengo ningún derecho a decirte cómo debes tratarlo —se explica rápidamente—, pero, ehm, ¿podrías no volver a gritarle? ¿Por favor? 

—Harry, no sé qué decir.

—Eso está bien. Es solo que, uhm, no puedo lidiar con ello. Me, bueno, me pone ansioso y —frota su nuca, bajando la mirada, sintiéndose realmente incómodo. Su aroma lo delata—, podrías decir que… realmente irritado. Ver que le gritas a Louis. Verlo a él… ya sabes, triste y todo eso.

Zayn levanta ambas cejas, boqueando notoriamente sin saber qué responder.

—Sí, sí… comprendo. Pero, Harry… ¿de dónde viene esto?

—Ya te lo dije ayer. Con Louis es… todo eso que odias.

—No entiendo.

—Uhm, amor a primera vista y… como que, uh, quiero casarme con él, tener tres hijos y un perro llamado Frutilla.

—… No creo que tu perro quiera llamarse así.

—Las frutas no tienen género —siente la necesidad de recordarle con un puchero en los labios.

Su agente pincha el puente de su nariz. Su aroma siempre dulce comienza a difuminarse, a dar paso a uno más denso y seco.

—Hablaremos de esto luego —sentencia Zayn.

Harry no quiere hablar más de eso, sabe perfectamente bien qué va a decir su agente y si bien su lado racional lo entiende y está totalmente de acuerdo, es su necio corazón quien se niega a obedecer órdenes, es su sangre animal quien respalda dicho corazón. 

—Ten —ofrece Louis. Harry levanta la vista y se percata de que la habitación ahora se encuentra con más personas, de que Zayn no está a su lado sino hablando furiosamente por teléfono y que Liam se encuentra de brazos cruzados inspeccionando todo a distancia.  Vuelve la mirada a Louis y estira la palma de su mano extendida—. Son chocolates…. Me los robé de la recepción.

—¿Robaste chocolates? —pregunta con incredulidad.

Louis sonríe con una travesura inocente naciendo por todo su rostro.

—Sí. ¿Crees que lo noten? —Frunce el ceño—. Una chica de la recepción me miró raro cuando me marchaba.

Harry niega.

—Lou… —Mira los chocolates, tienen el logo de la empresa en el envoltorio—. Estos son chocolates de cortesía… Son gratis.

Louis bufa, luciendo ofendido.

—No lo son. Son chocolates exclusivos y muy difíciles de robar —le segura, sentándose al lado de Harry con cierta timidez. Empuja su flequillo hacia un lado y mirando a Harry por el rabillo del ojo le pregunta—: ¿Ya estás mejor?

—¿Mejor?

—Mhm. —Asiente, frotando sus muslos con las manos—. Te veías… algo distraído, bueno… ¿triste?

Harry levanta un hombro. 

—Son varias cosas, supongo. 

—¿Es mi culpa?

la pregunta turba a Harry.

—Jamás… —Boquea por aire, sin saber con qué palabras comenzar, de qué manera explicarle a Louis que no es su culpa, que no puede ser su culpa cuando en realidad es lo mejor que le ha pasado en mucho tiempo—. Lou, no. Yo… 

Una chica carraspea y con una mirada que pide disculpa le dice a Harry que es momento de la entrevista. Él simplemente asiente y tras decirle a Louis que luego hablarán, deja la habitación de espera para entrar a un salón iluminado y bien decorado donde se encuentra todo el personal con el que trabajará ese día.

Suspira y endereza  los hombros, estirando sus labios en una sonrisa amable.

—Hola, soy Harry…

**……..**

 

Por supuesto Harry no tuvo tiempo para “hablar”. Louis entiende, totalmente entiende y para nada ha googleado “cómo hacer un muñeco vudú” en venganza a Zayn por drenar todo el tiempo de Harry con entrevistas, sesiones de fotografías y grabación y miles de cosas que Louis considera totalmente innecesarias.

No es como si fueran las elecciones presidenciales, por todos los cielos. Harry solamente va a lanzar su nuevo single. Y no, Louis no tiene absolutamente idea de cómo funciona esa industria, pero está seguro de que él podría hacerlo mucho mejor, de hecho, va a despedir a Zayn por arruinar su ficticia y muy bien pagada relación amorosa con Harry Styles, de quien Louis no está para nada colado. Absolutamente no.

—Mira, tu nombre es portada de revista —le informa Niall, estirando una llamativa revista donde su nombre sale impreso con chillonas letras amarillas.

Louis deja su taza de té a un lado y la toma entre sus dedos.

_ “¿Quien es Louis? El misterio que ronda al chico que robó el corazón de Harry Styles” _

Frunce el ceño y va directamente al artículo. Comienza a leer y sus cejas se disparan al leer la cantidad de estupideces que salen ahí, escritas por supuestos profesionales.

—Pero… —Hace una pausa—. Esto dice absolutamente  nada de mí. Solo habla sobre las relaciones pasadas de Harry—. Observa una foto capturada en el preciso momento en que Harry sonreía—. Hey, sale bien. 

—Siempre sale bien —responde Niall, acomodando una cesta con ropa de bebé sobre el sofá—. Y obviamente es un montón de mierda y especulaciones. 

—No puedo creer que la gente pague por esto.

Descarta la revista y vuelve a tomar su taza, soplando sobre ella antes de dar un sorbo.

—La gente es rara. —Levanta un hombro y se sienta al lado de Louis para comenzar a doblar la pequeña ropa de Miles—. ¿No piensas ayudar?

—¡Ya lo hago! —se queja ofendido—. Te hago compañía cuando podría estar durmiendo la siesta con Miles.

—Ya dormiste la siesta del medio día con Miles. —Le tira un diminuto pantalón a Louis—. Y no te despertaste hasta que tuviste hambre, al igual que un bebé.

—¡Es domingo! —se justifica—. Se supone que hoy se hace nada. No entiendo por qué deben arruinar un perfecto y soleado domingo.

Igualmente comienza a doblar ropa con Niall, quien orgullosamente lleva una camiseta arruinada con lo que Louis espera no sean restos de vómito de bebé. 

—Porque es un perfecto y soleado domingo debo aprovechar y limpiar el lugar. Zayn llegará en cualquier momento y lo que menos necesito es verlo estresado por la colada o los platos sucios.

Louis se detiene en seco. Niega con la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que siendo un abogado… hayas… no lo sé.

—¿Decidido quedarme en casa y cuidar de Miles? —pregunta con la sonrisa de alguien que ha escuchado esa pregunta cientos de veces.

Louis siente la imperiosa necesidad de rodar los ojos, y lo hace, porque vamos, él jamás ha estado de acuerdo con los roles atribuidos a cada casta. Él mismo es un ejemplo, no es como los otros omegas, es rudo y salvaje y puede tomar café sin azúcar… a veces.

Bueno, lo hizo una vez.

—Ser esclavo de Zayn —lo corrige.

—Ah, sí… Bueno, me gusta decirle amor, pero ya ves.

Niall le guiñe un ojo con complicidad y Louis sonríe con afecto.

El alfa de Zayn puede ser un estirado que disfruta jugar golf, que paga demasiado en impuestos con tal de vivir en un barrio elegante y que lleva a Zayn a pubs irlandeses para sus citas en vez de románticos restaurantes, pero, es en definitiva una de las mejores personas que Louis conoce.

—Bueno, no le digas a Zayn eso o te hará redactar un contrato donde te comprometes a hacerlo por el resto de tu vida…

—Tengo entendido que eso se llama matrimonio.

—Exacto. —Finge tener un escalofrío.

Escuchan el sonido de la puerta en la entrada ser abierta y cerrada, y tras un par de segundos un agotado Zayn aparece en el salón. 

—¿Cómo estuvo? —pregunta Niall colocándose de pie.

Zayn le da una sonrisa cansada de satisfacción.

—Excelente. Mañana se estrenará la canción de Harry por la mañana. —Picotea los labios de Niall y se desploma al lado de Louis—. Hombre, alfa, macho mío, muero de hambre, ¿qué hay de cenar?

—Hice pollo al horno con puré de espinacas.

Louis considera eso su señal para irse. Nadie lo hará comer espinacas, ni siquiera Niall.

—Pues, que disfruten la cena. —Se coloca de pie rápidamente y busca con la mirada su chaqueta.

Y  naturalmente no logra arrancar, no con Zayn sosteniendo su muñeca y diciéndole que le prometió a la mamá de Louis alimentarlo bien, no con Niall mirándolo con reproche y brazos cruzados.

—¡Soy un adulto! —repite por milésima vez, ya sentado en la mesa con un plato de espinaca y pollo frente a él. Zayn suspira y Niall le muestra cubiertos de colores con los que alimentan a Miles, que humillante que siquiera insinúen que está al nivel de un bebé—. Quiero el azul.

—¡No! —exige Miles.

Su palabra favorita al parecer ya que la repite todo el tiempo.

—Entonces el amarillo.

—¡No!

—¡Zayn! —se queja señalando a Miles.

—Todo un adulto…

—Niños no peleen —gruñe Niall llenando la copa de Zayn con vino. Louis no está peleando. No con un bebé—. Louis no le saques la lengua a Miles, no queremos que aprenda eso.

Louis bufa y toma un tenedor verde, comenzando a comer porque sabe cuando es una batalla perdida

—¿Y cómo estuvo Harry? —pregunta tras unos minutos.

—No quiero hablar de trabajo, Lou —se queja Zayn.

Y, ouch.

¿Trabajo? No, no es… 

—Pensé que era tu amigo —acusa con voz dolida.

No ha hablado con Harry sobre ello, pero no siente que deba hacerlo. Simplemente sabe que Harry no tiene muchos amigos cercanos y que Zayn es uno de los pocos que considera como tal.

—Por supuesto que lo es.

—Entonces por qué hablas como… como si fuera… —Niega—. No lo sé. Una molestia. No está bien.

Zayn suelta su cubierto y mira a Louis con un rostro ilegible durante un par de segundos.

—Estás malinterpretando mis palabras —le asegura—. Harry es mi amigo, sí, pero también es mi cliente y mi trabajo y ambos tenemos vidas separadas, Lou.

Louis frunce los labios. No quiere discutir así que simplemente asiente, de disculpa en voz baja y termina de comer en silencio, ignorando las miradas que Zayn y Niall le dan cada par de minutos.

No tiene idea de dónde ha salido esa acusación, pero obviamente algo tiene que ver con su irracional apego al alfa. Simplemente no puede no preocuparse.

Y tras despedirse de Zayn y Niall, disculpándose una vez más, insistiendo que todo está bien, vuelve a su piso, donde se lanza sobre la cama de espalda.

Exhala con cansancio, su teléfono ignorando en un bolsillo de su pantalón, sus ojos fijos en la enorme lista pegada en su techo con palabras en un estridente color rosado.

—Razones para no enamorarse de Harry Styles —repite.

 

  1. No tiene mascotas. 
  2. Come verduras raras.
  3. No es David Beckham.
  4. No tiene Grease en su colección de películas.
  5. Le echa mucha azúcar al té. 
  6. No tiene una colaboración con Beyoncé.
  7. Su risa es rara.
  8. Su ropa sucia huele mal.
  9. No sabe hablar en latín.
  10. Va a romperme el corazón.



Se acurruca de costado y finalmente saca su teléfono, no tiene nuevos mensajes.

Su corazón hace esa cosa extraña, sentirse pesado, como pisoteado.

Traga y contra su mejor juicio comienza a teclear.

_ “Zayn me dijo que todo está listo para mañana. ¡Rompete una pierna!” _

envía y aprieta los labios.

No sabe cuales son los términos usados en la industria de la música para desear buena suerte, pero bueno… lo que sea.

_ “Debes estar ocupado, no quería molestar o algo. En fin, todo el éxito para mañana, alfa”. _

Espera diez minutos exactamente antes de darse por vencido y soltar el teléfono. Al parecer esa noche tampoco podrá hablar con Harry.

 

**……..**

 

—¿Cuantos hielos, cariño? —pregunta la chica tras la barra.

—Dos por favor —pide Harry con una sonrisa.

El bar en el que se encuentra está lo suficientemente lleno para que deba pedir permiso para pasar, intentando no botar su trago mientras llega a la mesa donde sus amigos lo esperan, todos reunidos para festejar el lanzamiento de su single. Y Se siente extrañamente tranquilo, a pesar de que en menos de doce horas estará mostrando una parte de sí mismo al mundo, siendo juzgado por críticos de música, fans y todos los medios de comunicación.

Las luces son de todos los colores, los aromas invaden sus fosas nasales y el calor se pega en su piel, sacando de sus poros gotas de transpiración que caen por su cuello y se mueren en el nacimiento de su pecho. 

Su cabello amarrado con un elástico, desordenados rizos cayendo con pereza en su nuca. 

—¡Hey! Hola, volviste —lo saluda un amigo, Adam, corriendose a un lado para dar lugar a Harry—. Pensábamos que te habían raptado.

—Estaba llenísimo — se excusa tomando asiento.

—¿Vamos a brindar o no? —pregunta otra de sus amigas, levantando su birra de cerveza.

Harry asiente y levanta su propio trago.

—Por el éxito de nuestro Harry.

Sonríe y choca su vaso con el resto, finalizando con un largo sorbo. 

—Pensábamos que nos iban a plantar.

—Jamás —asegura, a pesar de que ya lo ha hecho con anterioridad.

—¿Y bueno? —le pregunta Adam. Harry levanta las cejas, y sacude los hombros a espera de que elabore un poco más—. ¿No nos vas a contar quién es este famoso Louis?

—Sí, ¿de dónde lo conociste y cómo es que no sabíamos nada de él?

Harry baja la vista a la mesa y relame sus labios. No quiere mentir, pero realmente no es como que pueda decir la verdad.

—Lo conocí por Zayn. —Lo cual no es mentira—. Y no he tenido mucho tiempo para salir con Louis, con el lanzamiento de mi albúm y todo eso.

—Podría haber venido. ¿No lo invitaste?

Harry traga y sacude su cabeza.

—No es buena idea… —Mira alrededor. Cámaras de teléfono apuntando hacia él—. No quiero que se filtren fotos de él, nosotros.

—Sensato —concede Adam.

Y Harry está dispuesto a cambiar el tema, a olvidar por un par de horas que no está caminando directo a un corazón roto, cuando escucha:

—¿Tienes alguna foto?

Aguanta la respiración un par de segundos.

No tiene.

No tiene una sola foto de Louis, de ellos.

—Uhm, esperen… 

Toma su teléfono con la intención de buscar el instagram de Louis cuando ve un mensaje de dicho omega.

Su corazón se siente pesado, sus manos inmediatamente se ponen rígidas y no puede evitar pensar en la conversación pendiente que tienen, en la mirada de Zayn todo el día, y en el incómodo silencio que los acompañó.

Desbloquea la pantalla y la opresión en su pecho es tragada por algo más grande, más fuerte y que Harry no quiere dejar de sentir nunca. 

—Woah, miren esa sonrisa —comenta uno de los presentes.

Harry se despega de la pantalla y se da cuenta de que en efecto, está sonriendo, de que sus labios están completamente estrechados y de que su corazón le late con fuerza, todo a cambio de un mensaje de texto.

Está tan jodido.

—¿Mensaje de tu novio? —Harry asiente y muestra su teléfono—. ¡Rompete una pierna! Encantador. ¿Es actor?

—Lo es —responde con orgullo y sus mejillas se arrebolan y su sonrisa de ser posible, se ensancha aún más.

Su teléfono queda relegado, porque sin darse cuenta, comienza a hablar de Louis, y por primera vez puede hacerlo y no van a mirarlo con reproche o tristeza. No es Zayn, no es Nick o Liam, quien está escuchándolo, así que puede simplemente balbucear trago tras trago sobre lo bonito que es Louis, lo elocuente de sus comentarios, lo mordaz de sus bromas y como siempre está mordisqueando su pulgar cuando cree que nadie lo observa.

—¿Estás enamorado, Harry Styles? 

Harry parpadea, está un poco ebrio y la pregunta lo pilla totalmente desprevenido.

—¿Uh?

—¿No?

Inhala, intentando enfocarse.

Necesita un vaso de agua.

—No —responde con sinceridad—. Enamorado… no. Pero… voy a estarlo. Lo sé. Es, uhm, es totalmente distinto, ¿saben? Él es distinto y tan bonito. Uh, voy a enamorarme y Zayn va… va a estar tan molesto.

—¿Zayn? —pregunta una de las chicas.

Harry asiente.

—Odia que me enamore. —Hace un puchero y ve los rostros sombríos de sus amigos—. ¡Hey, no lo culpo! Odio enamorarme también.

Adam cruza su brazo sobre los hombros de Harry, quien de manera instintiva se acurruca en él.

—No te castigues, solo has tenido mala suerte.

—No quiero que él sea mala suerte también. —Cierra los ojos y deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás—. Me hace feliz. Debe ser el indicado… por favor.

—Lo será —le aseguran.

Harry simplemente se encoge de hombros.

—Nadie cree que lo sea.

—¿Y Louis? ¿Qué dice él?

No responde.

No sabe qué responder, porque en realidad no hay respuesta. No ha hablado con Louis y a pesar de que puede culpar a la cantidad de trabajo, a las pocas horas libres que le quedan, al mundo entero si así lo desea, sabe que en realidad es él quien ha huido.

Es el peor alfa, no hay duda de ello.

Chelsey tenía razón. Todos quienes lo dejaron la tenían.

—No lo sé —responde derrotado.

Adam palmea su brazo.

—Solo debes preguntarle, Harry. 

—Sí… realmente debería hacerlo.

  
  


**……..**

 

Louis es despertado por un incesante y chirriante timbre.

Parpadea en la oscuridad, empujándose para quedar sentado en la cama y a tientas busca el interruptor de la lámpara a su costado. Bosteza y restriega su rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Qué...? —se queda en silencio.

¿Lo habrá soñado?

Dispuesto a volver a dormir, voltea para apagar la luz cuando el timbre suena nuevamente. Se aclara la garganta y rápidamente, saliendo descalzo de la habitación, camina al salón donde prende la luz. 

El timbre suena por última vez y con algo de apuro, temiendo que sea una emergencia, Louis llega a la puerta de entrada.

El sueño se drena de su cuerpo cuando ve en la pequeña pantalla de seguridad, a un lado de la puerta, a cierto alfa.

Saca el seguro de manera inmediata, girando el pomo y siendo recibido por unos ojos inseguros. 

—¿Harry? —pregunta con ojos estrechos y aún medio adormilado. Se abraza a sí mismo, sin percatarse de que ha salido únicamente en un enorme suéter y un par de boxers. 

Harry de pie frente a él y con una postura empequeñecida, luce realmente nervioso, completamente distinto al Harry confiado e imponente que se muestra al resto del mundo.

—Hola, uhm, yo…

—¿Qué…? —Mira hacia su espalda. Sí, aún es de noche—. ¿Qué hora es?

—No lo sé. S-supongo que… —Saca su teléfono del pantalón y tras mirar la pantalla su rostro se contrae—. Dios, son…, son las cuatro de la madrugada. Lo siento, no sé en qué estaba pensando. Yo, yo me iré ahora.

Harry voltea rápidamente y Louis alcanza a estirar su brazo para sostenerlo por la muñeca.

—¡Espera! —lo llama—. No, no puedes irte así. Harry… ¿qué? ¿qué ocurre?

El alfa niega.

—No debería haber venido. 

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta preocupado. Harry niega y el estómago de Louis cae a sus pies—. Harry, yo… —Busca la mirada de Harry, quien no levanta los ojos del suelo—. Puedes, uhm, ¿puedes pasar, por favor? 

—Debería irme.

—No puedes irte, y ahora estoy realmente preocupado. —El alfa aprieta los labios y Louis tira de él—. Solo entra conmigo.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué...?

—Me voy a enamorar de ti —confiesa, levantando la mirada. Sus ojos están cristalizados, sus pupilas consumiendo el iris verde que ha encantado a Louis desde la primera vez—. Soy… soy el peor alfa, Lou, y, dios, tú eres increíble y solo tuve que verte una vez para saber que esto del noviazgo es una pésima idea porque yo… yo definitivamente me voy a enamorar de ti. 

Louis permanece ahí, escuchando una confesión que había creído, jamás tendría porque él es Louis, y a él esa clase de cosas no le ocurren, a él los sueños se le cuelan entre los dedos y las oportunidades le pasan por delante solo para que las vea sin poder realmente tomarlas.

Pero delante de él tiene a Harry Styles, a un alfa de enormes ojos verdes y de hoyuelos y sonrisa floja, que se ofrece a preparar desayuno y trabaja hasta el desfallecimiento y que lo hace sonreír y le escribe estupidos mensajes de texto en la madrugada y que todo el mundo quiere tener, diciendo que se va a enamorar de él.

—Yo… —Sus labios se cierran, las palabras quedan atascadas. Se siente realmente pequeño frente a esa mirada triste y resignada—. Yo también…

—¿Sí?

Louis asiente casi con desesperación.

Quedan en silencio, Harry parece no saber qué hacer con sus manos y Louis no se encuentra mejor. El aroma de ambos es una mezcla de incertidumbre, satisfacción y excitación. 

—No sé qué decir —confiesa. Hay tantas cosas que necesita preguntar, tantas cosas que necesita expresar o su pecho finalmente va a terminar explotando, porque su corazón no está simplemente latiendo, está empujando todo en su cuerpo con la necesidad de salirse a través de su garganta—. ¿Cómo...? Solo, no entiendo.

Harry chupa su labio inferior.

—No quiero que sea un error —le dice, lo cual no tiene mucho sentido y Louis necesita más, necesita que Harry le explique, así que finalmente estira su mano y ciñe sus dedos en la muñeca del alfa, tirando de él.

—Ven. —Harry se deja llevar por Louis sin decir nada hasta el interior del piso, y solo cuando Louis lo tiene cerca, sentado a su lado en el enorme sofá, puede percatarse del aroma a alcohol que él alfa carga con él—. ¿De dónde vienes?

—Un pub. —Levanta un hombro y baja la vista a su regazo—. Mañana lanzo mi canción…

—Lo sé.

Harry frunce el ceño, como si recién notara haber dicho algo absurdo. Louis necesita contenerse para no tirarse sobre él y comerlo a besos. Y es que es simplemente insano, ¿cómo puede existir alguien así? Su torpeza es adorable, su voz es adictiva, todo en él lo está volviendo loco.

Sin poder reprimir la necesidad de tocar a Harry, estira una mano y acomoda un mechón rizado tras su oreja para poder ver mejor su rostro.

—Perdí mi coleta —susurra con tristeza.

—No importa. 

—En el pub. Estaba con mis amigos, querían celebrar, supongo.

—Oh. —Louis pasa saliva y recuerda las palabras de Zayn. Por supuesto que Harry tiene más amigos, personas que él no conoce—. Genial.

—Y me preguntaron por ti —agrega en lo que Louis está seguro es un monólogo—. Entonces no sabía qué decir… Porque, uh, bueno, no quería mentirles. 

—Harry…

—Entonces… me preguntaron si estaba enamorado de ti y yo, uhm, solo pensé “voy a estarlo”. —Cierra los ojos y pincha el puente de su nariz—. Pero no debería, no contigo.

Louis escucha algo hacerse pedazos y sí, definitivamente es su corazón.

—Vale.

Entonces no es una confesión de  _ “vamos a estar juntos” _ sino…  _ “siento algo por ti, pero no podrá ser”. _

Por supuesto la vida nuevamente le pone por delante algo que no podrá tener.

—Porque eres, como, Louis. Y eres genial y robaste chocolates, para mí. ¿Como no me voy a enamorar si  eres todo lo que amo? —le pregunta a Louis, volteando el rostro y luciendo enojado—. Eres amable —Comienza a contar con sus dedos, Louis va a tener un ataque—. Hermoso. Inteligente. Encantador. Divertido… Y Zayn te ama, y va a cortarme la cabeza si se entera que estoy aquí. —Niega, luciendo frustrado—. Porque voy a arruinarlo. Siempre lo arruino, Lou.

—Harry… solo, no tiendo —le dice con sinceridad, cansado, triste y jodidamente asustado de la conversación que están teniendo—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué quieres?

—¡A ti! Dios, te quiero a ti, por eso estoy aquí… pero no debería —sus hombros se desploman—, porque soy el peor alfa. 

Louis se remueve en el sofá, deja transcurrir segundos de incómodo silencio, esperando que Harry continúe, pero el alfa no lo hace, simplemente se queda ahí, sorbiendo su nariz y luciendo completamente derrotado.

Louis no sabe qué de todo le ha roto más el corazón. 

—¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunta en un susurro.

—Todos lo dicen… Y sí, tienen razón. —Se ríe sin humor—. No sé cómo amar a las personas.

Louis suspira.

—Me voy a la cama —sentencia finalmente, colocándose de pie—. Puedes dormir en el sofá y hablaremos mañana… cuando estés sobrio.

Harry se cruza de brazos como un niño petulante.

—No debería dormir aquí.

Louis rueda los ojos y comienza a caminar hasta la pared donde está el interruptor de la luz.

—No dejaré que te vayas, estás borracho.

—No lo estoy —Hace una pausa—. Tanto.

—Sí lo estás, tanto.

Harry esboza un puchero, Louis lo odia por hacerle las cosas difíciles.

—¿Mañana hablaremos entonces?

—Sí.

—¿Vas a rechazarme?

—Probablemente no. 

Ojalá pudiera, ojalá fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para rechazar a Harry, para hacer caso a todas las personas que le han dicho que es una mala idea. Él mismo sabe que es una mala idea.

Va en busca de algunas mantas con las que tapa a Harry, quien se encuentra desparramado en el sofá. 

Louis con sus dedos cepilla la línea de la mandíbula del alfa, repasa su mejilla y mordisquea su labio inferior en un intento de matar las ganas que tiene de besarlo.

—No quiero que me rechaces —pide Harry. Se acurruca en el sofá, la luz natural de la noche colándose a través de las cortinas—. No me rechaces, por favor.

Louis sonríe sin notarlo.

—No lo haré.

—Deberías. —Gira el rostro y besa la palma de la mano de Louis. 

—Buenas noches, Harry.

—Buenas noches Lou.

Louis deja el salón.

No duerme, no puede ni siquiera molestarse en intentar dormir, por lo que pasa el resto de la madrugada pensando en el alfa ebrio que tiene en su sofá, en todo lo que le dijo y lo que se guardó.

Cuando el sol se comienza a entrar a su habitación decide levantarse e ir por un té. Pasa en silencio por el salón, sin querer despertar a Harry. Si puede atrasar lo que está seguro será una conversación horrible, lo hará con gusto. 

Llega a la cocina y permanece en ella durante lo que son, tres tazas de té y un par de tostadas. Tiene los pies fríos, está cansado y triste, sabe que su aspecto debe ser el peor, y simplemente nada es lo que debería ser.

Se supone, sería un trabajo, se supone que él es un profesional…

Quizá realmente no sirve para la actuación,  quizá por eso no encaja en ningún lado, no lo contratan, simplemente no lo quieren. Porque no sirve.

—¿Lou? 

Louis levanta la mirada de su taza.

Harry está en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Luce igualmente cansado.

—¿Te desperté? —pregunta con culpa.

Harry niega.

—Alarma.

—Ah…

—¿Puedo sentarme? 

—Sí, por supuesto. —Harry con pasos titubeantes se siente frente a Louis. Luce como un niño pequeño a punto de ser castigado y Louis simplemente está tan ido por él—. No quiero perder mi trabajo.

Harry asiente y su mirada cae sobre la mesa.

—Está bien, Lou… Louis. Es tu decisión y la respeto y, solo… intentaré hacer todo lo posible para no hacerte sentir incómodo. Yo… —Su voz flaquea.

—Harry, detente. —Se restriega el rostro con ambas manos—. Quiero estar contigo, pero no quiero dejar…. no quiero arruinar esto de… nosotros, como pareja pública. Sé que es importante para ti y tu carrera, y también lo es para Zayn y en realidad, lo es para todos.

—Lo es —acepta, sin levantar la mirada.

No lo quiere mirar, Harry no lo quiere mirar porque piensa que Louis realmente va a rechazarlo, como si fuera posible…

—Así que debemos ser discretos.

Y Harry lo mira, y toda la confusión está escrita en su rostro.

—¿Discretos? —corea.

Louis asiente.

—Sí. Solo entre nosotros. Nadie más puede saber que estamos… —Traga. Mariposas y flores y el calor del sol arremolinándose en su vientre—. Juntos, si es lo que quieres.

—Juntos. Sí —asiente reiteradas veces. Louis sonríe por lo bajo—. Por supuesto que quiero, Lou. Yo…  —Harry tose, y mira a Louis, agitando sus pestañas, aún luciendo perdido por la resolución del omega. Las mejillas de Louis se pintan de rojo, sus manos se sienten pesadas sobre su regazo y siente la necesidad de mordisquear su pulgar—. ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

—Quiero.

—¿Ser mi novio?

—Wow… —Se sorprende. Y, claro, correcto… Es Harry Styles, por supuesto no es como los humanos comunes, tanteando las aguas—. ¿Novios? ¿Así de la nada?

—No lo sé… —Restriega su nariz con el pulgar, luciendo avergonzado—. ¿Si tu quieres?

Louis se lo piensa, en realidad finge hacerlo, porque solo hay una respuesta posible. 

—Vale. Novios.

—¿Sí?

—Sí… Sí, novios, tú y yo.

Harry se humedece los labios y a pesar de que están a un brazo de distancia, repentinamente es demasiado y Louis quiere trepar por su regazo y besar lejos de Harry todas las inseguridades porque es un alfa increíble y una persona de la cual estar orgulloso.

Aún no, se repite mentalmente.

—Entonces debemos fingir que solamente estamos fingiendo que somos novios.

Louis asiente.

—Exacto.

—Ya… comprendo, es decir, no realmente… pero uhm —Frota una mano por su nuca—, podrías pedirme lo que sea y seguramente aceptaría.

Louis decide que ese es el momento preciso para mandar lejos la sensatez y se coloca de pie, dando un par de pasos hasta el alfa quien se gira en su dirección. Estira sus manos ahuecadas y le sostiene el rostro.

Harry luce abierto, expuesto y vulnerable para él. Y es algo que Louis nunca habría esperado en un alfa, es algo de que realmente va a enamorarse, seguramente ya lo está.

—Lo siento —se disculpa, usando su pulgar para cepillar una mejilla de Harry—. Sé que es una petición absurda, pero… no quiero preocupar a Zayn o Niall. 

—Lou, no tienes nada por lo que disculparte —Pone sus manos sobre las de Louis—. Vamos a tu ritmo, yo soy feliz con poder tomar tu mano. 

—Eres realmente encantador, Harry. —Mordisquea su sonrisa y recuerda las palabras de Nick, los comentarios que contra todo buen juicio en un punto terminó viendo en internet—. Solo, uhm, antes de comenzar… lo que sea que estamos comenzando, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—Por supuesto, Lou.

—Si… si llegas a aburrirte o tus sentimientos hacia mí cambian, ¿podrías conversarlo conmigo?

—Lou… —Sus manos se presionan con posesividad sobre las de Louis, como si temiera perderlo en cualquier segundo.

—Verás… yo, uhm, no soy muy bueno lidiando con el rechazo. —Se encoge de hombros y toma valor para continuar—. Mi padre… bueno, él no fue precisamente una buena persona conmigo. Delante de mi madre y otras personas era un hombre ejemplar, pero cuando estabamos a solas, digamos que no se guardaba lo mucho que me odiaba.

El rostro de Harry se desmorona, se coloca de pie y Louis pasa a estar envuelto en sus brazos, respirando el aroma robusto y salado de su torso. Sus manos encuentran un lugar en la cintura del alfa, quien lo aprieta contra él.

—No puedo —murmura Harry, su aroma comenzando a picar en la nariz de Louis. Aguanta un gimoteo vergonzoso ante el dominante olor—. No puedo controlarlo, las… las ganas de, no lo sé, ir por él y lastimarlo por haberte lastimado.  

Louis siente un beso ser depositado en su frente. Cierra los ojos y se acurruca en el abrazo de Harry. Desearía que no terminara nunca, que simplemente pudieran quedarse ahí.

—No te preocupes, pasó hace muchos años y quiero pensar que lo he superado… Pero aún así, solo… solo no quiero que termines evadiéndome o siendo distante.

—Jamás podría, te lo prometo.

—Vale.

—Realmente estoy loco por ti, Lou —susurra sobre su oreja—. Y quiero que confíes en mí. Y quiero hacerte feliz y… Mierda, quiero, no lo sé, solo quiero que seas mi omega.

—Yo también quiero eso, Harry.

El alfa se aparta y mira a Louis, su manzana de Adán baja y sube y el ambiente se siente cargado de de ambos, de los nervios y la atracción que despiertan en el otro. 

Louis quiere estirarse y besarlo, y abrazarlo más fuerte, tocarlo y dejarse tocar, morder a Harry en todos lados para que el alfa no pueda dejar de pensar en él en ningún momento. 

—¿Ya puedo besarte? —pregunta su alfa.

Su alfa.

Harry ahora su alfa y Louis realmente va a necesitar más tiempo para asimilarlo.

—No necesitar preguntar.

—Quiero hacerlo, porque quiero escucharte decir que sí.

Louis niega.

No piensa ceder tan fácilmente, así que simplemente se estira y besa a Harry. Besa cada duda, cada segundo que pasó pensando en el error que están cometiendo, besa cada parte de Harry que lo  está enamorando, simplemente lo besa. Trepando con sus dedos por el pecho del alfa, empujándose con las puntas de sus pies porque necesita más y seguramente nunca tendrá suficiente.

—Lou —jadea Harry sobre su boca, su aliento húmedo sobre los labios de Louis. Sus caninos a la vista, sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas—. Soy tu alfa… De verdad soy tu alfa.

—Lo eres.

—No… no creo que alguna vez haya sido tan feliz como ahora. —Junta su frente a la de Louis—. Eres la persona sobre la que quiero escribir canciones de amor. Para siempre.

Louis sonríe.

—Para siempre está un poco lejos, Harry.

—Ya llegaremos ahí.

Louis realmente espera que sea así, no lo dice e intenta sepultar su miedo besando a Harry una vez más.

  
  



End file.
